Danger Prone
by Maya095
Summary: Suoh Mikoto X OC; High School Days; Not good at this so just read it. Thank you! By the way, the cover image is what I thought my OC might look like but with Black hair instead of brown and brown eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I include a short character bio at the start of my stories. You may skip them though they do help for you to imagine the character in the way I envisioned them. All it says is the characters height, age, and appearance. Cause I won't describe it in the story much. Also, update rate and speed will depend on amount of reviews, follows, and favorites. Please don't flame me. Thnx!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my OC, Hara!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter One and Character Bio**

Michitaru Hara (I will put last names first just like they do in Japan)

Age: 15

Height: 177 cm (5' 10" for those who want to know)

Looks: Hair length regulate between short (shoulder) and long (mid-back), black hair, brown eyes, lean/athletic build, wears black jeans with a gray or white tank top and a black jacket and black boots with a slight heel (school uniform = look at pic)

**Story**

15-year-old Hara walked down the hallway of her new high school, her school bag on her right shoulder and another book in her arms. As she entered her class for the first time, all eyes were on her. She hated being a transfer student in the middle of the first term. How she hated it when people watched her. Finally the teacher asked her to introduce herself to the new class after what felt like standing there idly forever.

"I'm Michitaru Hara, please take care of me," she said and bowed. The teacher motioned for her to take a seat between two boys. As she took her seat she noted that both boys were particularly good looking. The one to her left was a boy with messy red hair, amber eyes, and a scowl on his face. The one to her left was a messy haired blonde with brown eyes who smiled warmly at her. Hara did not return it.

As the weeks went on, Hara learned that the two boys were Suoh Mikoto and Kusanagi Izumo. Suoh Mikoto was the one Hara could not help but notice. He was quiet and although he was mean-looking, he never showed any outward signs of aggression. He even picked up one of her fallen pencils for her. Kusanagi Izumo on the other hand made Hara notice him.

Though he was quite nice he was rather flirtatious and had a bit of a reputation amongst the girls. So Hara made sure to be cautious with him and to never take his advances seriously. Most days it was rather easy to deter him, but this particular day he seemed rather persistent.

Hara entered her class and was immediately greeted by Kusanagi as he sat talking to Suoh. She quietly sat in her seat ignoring him and began to set up her supplies for class. He leaned towards her and began talking to her.

"So Michitaru-san, I've noticed you haven't made many friends," it was true. Hara had not made any friends since being here, but then again she felt she didn't need or want any. Nonetheless, he did not need to point it out.

"So what?" Kusanagi laughed and moved closer still, Hara began to move away towards Suoh who just watched the exchange.

"Want to have lunch with Mikoto and me?" Hara looked at him a moment.

"Who's Mikoto?" Hara had not intentionally pretended to not know. As it seemed to just come out of her mouth, she decided to just go with it. Kusanagi gave a laugh.

"The guy on your left, of course! You probably only remember him as Suoh-san," Hara did not look at Suoh, but merely nodded. She could, however, feel his heated gaze on her back. It felt to her as though she could burst into flames from his gaze alone. Quickly going back to her duty of setting up Kusanagi continued.

"So?" Hara gave a look that clearly said 'no, go away'. Kusanagi smiled warmly at her and Hara knew he would not stop until she said yes.

"Fine," Kusanagi's smile widened and he nodded at Suoh who only grunted in reply. Hara finally looked at him and found he had put his head down and gone to sleep just as the teacher entered. Making herself face forward and pay attention until lunchtime.

Once lunch arrived, the two boys led her to an area outside and under a large tree. Sitting down in sort of circle, Hara and Kusanagi pulled out their lunches while Mikoto just looked on.

"I'm not feeding you anymore, Mikoto. I told you that already," Hara looked on as Suoh's stomach grumbled and Kusanagi stuffed his mouth. Feeling bad for him, Hara gave him an apple and a pack of crackers she planned on having for a snack later on. He gratefully took them and ate.

"You know Michitaru-san. You shouldn't spoil him, he'll only get even more lazy and expect you to cater to his every beck and call," she ignored him and continued to eat. Sighing in defeat they ate silently. And so their strange companionship began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Two**

Two months had passed and Hara had come to enjoy the company of the two boys. She eventually got into the habit of making lunches for Mikoto (yes, they called each other by first names now) and Izumo eventually stopped berating her for it. Mikoto enjoyed the food she made and hardly ever complained about it – and even if he did he ate it all either way. He hardly spoke but his company was welcoming nonetheless.

Izumo was smart and was a bit like a mother hen with Mikoto in a strange way. He was almost always on his case about something and if he wasn't, he was flirting with Hara. It was nice, fun, and different. Something Hara would have never expected with the two teens was just how compassionate they could really be.

Some middle school kid had begun to hang around Mikoto even when told to go away. Hara originally thought that he would use force to get rid of the kid, but he just ignored him most of the time. The boy seemed like a good kid even though he reminded Hara of a lost puppy always tailing Mikoto the way he did. And one day, a strange call came into Izumo's bar – the poor boy had been beat up and was in the hospital.

When they arrived, Hara was surprised to see him smiling like an idiot.

"Hey! What brings you here, King?" Izumo looked at Mikoto and voiced his surprise.

"Who did this to you?" Mikoto asked, but the boy did not answer. Hara stood behind the teens and just looked on at the exchange.

"Look, kid," said Izumo, stepping forward and pointing at Mikoto with his thumb over his shoulder, "if you hang around this guy, you'll end up like this again. You might think you'll be safe near someone strong, but it's the exact opposite." He looked at Izumo and then smiled warmly.

"Okay, I'll be careful from now on," Izumo sighed and tried again.

"Kid, let me say this again-" He was cut off when Mikoto kicked the boys bed, startling them both. Hara could see him was mad.

"I asked who did this to you?" The boy now sitting up blinked at Mikoto for moment before looking down.

"Before I tell you, King... I have a huge favor to ask. Will you hear me out?" Hara thought he might ask for his attackers mercy or something. Mikoto nodded in reply. "My foot... It itches like hell! Could you scratch it for me?" He said happily with a stupid grin on his face. And to the boys happiness and the other teens surprise, Mikoto scratched his foot for him. Followed by a good punch to his head before Mikoto left the room in a huff.

Hara stared after him and smiled lightly.

"You're one reckless kid. Don't blame me if he kills you," Izumo told the boy only to receive another silly grin.

"Hey, don't sweat it... It'll all work out," He looked down again with a somewhat serious look on his face and spoke again. "I'm going to become the king's vassal. That guy's going to become someone great. He might become like a real king, don't you think?" Hara looked at the boy in disbelief and then thought that he was one strange kid. She gave him a small smile as he blushed at her. "Are you the King's girlfriend?"

Hara's mouth dropped open and she blushed furiously. Immediately denying any romantic relations with Suoh Mikoto she quickly exited the room. Upon walking out to the street she found Mikoto leaning against the fence waiting.

"Where's Izumo?" Hara blushed and looked away.

"He's with that little brat," she huffed and walked away to HOMRA. Mikoto didn't ask about her behavior and just followed silently and soon enough Izumo caught up to them.

"Hara-chan! Don't be mad at the kid," Hara huffed at him and continued walking.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked Izumo in a bored manner.

"Apparently he thought Hara-chan was your girlfriend and when he asked her if she was, she became like that," Izumo responded nodding towards Hara. Mikoto just shrugged and continued walking. Izumo looked between the two and laughed. Hara and Mikoto looked at him, curious.

"I was just thinking that you two would never fit together," Mikoto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I mean, Hara is pretty, and can be quite sweet rather Mikoto is crude, violent, and scary-looking." Mikoto scowled at him and Hara giggled.

"I have to agree with you there, Izumo-kun. Mikoto is too rough for a lady such as myself," Izumo and Mikoto both chuckled at her. "What?" She asked angrily.

"You're a lady, Hara?" Mikoto said and she threw a rock at him which he dodged easily.

"Bastard!"

"See what I mean? A lady doesn't call someone a bastard," Hara glared at him and Izumo swallowed hard while Mikoto continued to look unimpressed. Turning away from them she walked away silently. The boys were confused and followed close behind her but she did not turn around. Eventually they reached a park and Hara separated from them. Neither asked questions and continued back to the bar, not knowing what they were in store for tomorrow.

A/N: I apologize for Mikoto's slight OOCness I just thought it would be funny if he teased Hara a bit. :D Follow/Favorite/Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Three**

Hara could not believe that the boy actually thought she was Mikoto's girlfriend. She felt a bit like she had been insulted afterward, but as she thought about it she could see why he would think that. She went with the two boys everywhere and had come across the boy a few times when out with them. Their classmates even thought Hara was dating one of the boys – and once there were rumors that she was with both of them. Though she tended to ignore such things they did somewhat bother her still.

It was not that Suoh Mikoto was bad looking guy, quite the opposite actually. He was tall, muscular, strong, and wasn't half bad looking. He had a bit of a bad attitude and could be violent and was extremely, _extremely_ lazy. But for the most part, he was rather nice especially to Hara though she thought this was just because she was a girl. Mikoto didn't seem to interested in the opposite sex though, strange as it sounded. He was always too busy eating or sleeping or pissing off a teacher or two.

Hara and Izumo almost made it a career to try to advert his attention to things that wouldn't get him in trouble. While most of the time they were successful, he still went to detention or was suspended more than the average student. These things about him did not bother Hara very much – yes she got frustrated with his attitude and would berate him for his actions and for a week he would be good. But she didn't mind helping him out every now and then and even enjoyed the times they spent running away from authority.

She admitted that there were times when she would catch herself staring at him for long periods of time and even daydreaming about him. But she didn't have any romantic feelings for him – _right?_ She couldn't stop thinking about what the boy had said and she was getting annoyed. Hara had avoided the bar for the weekend choosing to clean her home instead. And yet she was still thinking about him... Damn.

She laid in her bed come Monday morning and felt that she didn't want to get up and go to school for once. She didn't think she could look Mikoto in the face without blushing like an idiot. Still, Hara rose from her bed and began to clean up for school and upon looking at herself whilst brushing her teeth a strange thought entered her mind. 'Would Mikoto ever look at her as more than a friend? Or was she just another person in his life?' For some odd reason this depressed Hara.

Even as she made her way to school with a piece of toast in her mouth and a scowl on her face, the thought would not leave her. She outwardly sighed and was surprised when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said rubbing her forehead and finally looking at who she hit. It was that middle school kid and he was talking to none other than Mikoto and Izumo.

"Hara-chan!" Izumo yelled happily and attempted to hug her. Hara expected this almost unconsciously and dodged him until he gave up. "Hara-chan~ Why do you always avoid my hugs~ I just want to express my love for you." Joy, he was flirting with her again.

"Shut up, Izumo-kun. You hentai," His head dropped in indignation as he sulked for a moment. "So what's going on here?" She asked looking between the three boys. Mikoto just shrugged as he sipped at a juice box. He had somehow snatched it from the pocket in her bag. She just shook her head and ignored him, it was normal for him to expect there to be something for him in her bag and there always was. She reached into her bag to hand him his breakfast as Izumo explained.

"We decided to just let the kid hang out with us since he doesn't seem to give up," Hara nodded as she handed Mikoto two sandwich bags that had some fruit in one and a slice of bread with peanut butter in another. He happily took it and began to chomp away on his meal. "I told you you should stop spoiling him already," Izumo complained.

"If I don't he either doesn't eat, or he doesn't eat anything healthy. Stop being a mother hen about it," Izumo sighed as the kid looked between them all.

"I'm Totsuka Tatara by the way," Hara looked at the boy smiling happily at her and she nodded in recognition. She turned away and began to walk back towards school as the other boys followed suit. "I see you're the one to take care of King. Is it difficult?" Hara looked at Totsuka Tatara and shrugged.

"Not particularly. He's a relatively easy person to deal with, except when he's mad or feels like being difficult. Why do you ask?" The boy just smiled and shrugged.

"You seem like the type of person to care for others like a mother or big sister would," Hara wasn't insulted by what he said and it seemed to ring true for them all.

"Hara-chan would huh, Mikoto?" Mikoto just looked at him as he shoved an orange slice in his mouth before nodding. "Maybe we should start calling her Nee-chan?" Hara turned around and kicked his leg, hard. Izumo howled in pain and grabbed his shin as he hopped in a semicircle. Mikoto smiled and Totsuka-san laughed.

"That's what you get," she stated firmly and began walking again. When the school came within sight Totsuka-san took off to his own school, waving at them as he disappeared. "He's a good kid," Hara said absentmindedly and the others agreed.

"Though he might die young if he keeps hanging with this guy." Hara looked at him and frowned.

"And what about me? Will I die young too?" Izumo laughed and shook his head.

"I don't worry about you, Hara-chan. You're tougher than most guys and can be quite intimidating and dangerous yourself," feeling insulted she kicked at him again, but missed when he jumped backwards.

"What do you mean by that?!" Mikoto and Izumo looked at each other before stating flatly.

"You're nothing like a young lady should be."

They had to run fast to avoid having concussions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay so I was extremely happy to see I got some reviews along with a whole lot of follows and favorites. I'm so glad no one has flamed me yet. I am updating early cause it makes me so happy~ Anyways, I hope you all continue to support me! Much Love, Maya!

To my Anon: I'm so glad they don't seem to OOC. It makes me very happy to know that. And I know there aren't a lot and that's why I thought I'd make one myself. Also, I'm sure some have noticed that Izumo should not be in the same class as Mikoto since he is 2 years older than him, but I wanted to ignore that so it would be more fun.

To xXia: I'm glad it made you happy. I was originally not going to update so soon, but my creative juices were flowing so I decided to make my readers happy and update sooner. And thank you for saying it's awesome, I'm glad you think so!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Four**

"DAMN IT, MIKOTO! WHY AGAIN?!" A very angry sounding Hara yelled at a certain bad tempered red head for yet another received detention. "You're gonna get expelled!" He looked down with an irritated expression, but did not respond angrily to the female. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

They were currently at the park along with Izumo and Totsuka as Hara continued to yell at the poor teen. Though neither of the other boys felt much pity for Mikoto, they did feel sorry for his ears. Hara could be fairly loud sometimes.

"He started it," replied a very shut down Mikoto. He didn't like it when Hara yelled, she was too loud.

"'He started it.' What are you? 5?...Wait, don't answer that," exasperated, Hara rubbed her forehead above her eyes and sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?" Mikoto just shrugged which resulted in him getting whacked over the head with a rolled up magazine. "Rhetorical question!" Totsuka looked on as Izumo began to sweat. Mikoto did not respond well to being hit, no matter who was doing it.

Surprisingly enough though, he seemed to just accept it and just looked at the fuming teen. He gave her such a pathetic look and Hara knew what he wanted. Moving away from him and to her bag she took out a sandwich stacked with all his favorites meat, some cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and some mustard and hot sauce.

"Here," she said and handed it to him. His stomach growled loudly as he snatched the bag away and began to eat. "Did you eat at all today? I told Izumo to give you the lunch I made," he stilled and looked at Izumo who visibly paled.

"Izumo," Mikoto spoke in a low voice which clearly stated he was not happy. Hara could not personally feed Mikoto this afternoon due to a meeting she had to have with the Principal and her Homeroom teacher. Izumo got up from his bike and began to move away slowly.

"I forgot my lunch and I thought she wouldn't mention it, so I took a couple bites planning to give you the rest. But it was so good I couldn't stop. Then next thing I knew it was gone," Mikoto shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before standing.

"You know Izumo," Hara stated flatly." I would tell you to run, but I doubt it would do you much good." Next thing any of them knew, Mikoto had Izumo's face smashed into the ground with blood spurting every where. He was inhumanly strong and there were only a few times Hara had seen Mikoto exert his strength on any of them. And the one thing that seemed to do it almost every time, was when you took Mikoto's food. Hara sighed and pulled Mikoto off of Izumo and rolled the injured teen to his side before wiping up his face and putting band-aids on it.

She was getting to used to Mikoto's violent side that it no longer scared her. She motioned for Mikoto to go back to sitting on his swing and continued to aid Izumo.

"Jeez, you boys are so troublesome. Mikoto that was unnecessary, you got food in the end didn't you?" Mikoto nodded and grabbed her bag looking for his juice before stopping abruptly.

"What's this?" He asked taking out a black notebook. Hara froze at the site of it.

"Just a notebook. Here, hand it here," holding out her hand, she attempted to not look nervous. What's with the book you wonder? Oh, just her day-to-day thoughts about the things that go on around her. Along with some juicy details about her feelings for a certain red haired teen boy. Mikoto looked at her and began to open the book. Panicking, Hara snatched the book away before he could see anything along with her bag.

"Bad Mikoto! No looking!" He blinked and then shrugged before holding out his hand expectantly. She sighed and replaced the book inside her bag before fishing out his juice and tossing it to him. He immediately shoved the straw in and began to drink. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her bike hopping on. "Well, see you boys tomorrow."

Riding off, Hara gave out a relieved sigh. That was too close for comfort for her. She had just recently discovered her feelings for him and in no way was she ever going to let him find out about it. Mikoto only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. She wouldn't even hope for more or even dream of it. He was too much of an idiot to know about things like love and romance. She was defeated no matter how she looked at it, Suoh Mikoto would never be hers.

The next day Hara met the boys in front of school like always and saw something strange. Some blonde bimbo was hanging on Mikoto's arm. 'What the hell,' Hara thought and looked at Izumo questioningly for him only to shrug.

"Heya, guys," she said uncertainly. The blonde looked her up and down and glared. Hara knew that she was not an unattractive person. She had her fair share of confessions, but never too them seriously and would always turn the poor boys down. Hara also knew, that this girl knew that and saw her as a potential threat.

"Hara-chan! This is Satori Shizumo, Mikoto's new... Uh... Girlfriend?" He looked at Mikoto unsure of their relationship only to receive a shrug.

"Oh? When did this happen? The only thing I was aware of was his detention. Which reminds me, did you go or did you ditch again?" Mikoto looked away from her and she knew he ditched. "No breakfast for you then," she walked off with Izumo beside her as Mikoto looked beaten. Almost making Hara feel sorry for him, but only almost.

"Mikoto is depressed since he doesn't get his food," Izumo laughed and Mikoto gave him a hard look silencing the blonde.

"So? Satori-san was it? How did you meet our bad tempered friend here?" Hara asked pointing at Mikoto with her thumb. The girl blushed and hugged him tighter.

"Well, I saw him fight off all those bullies and I just thought he looked so cool. I had to talk to him and next thing I know, here I am," Hara wanted to punch her for her shallowness, but held back. "How do _you_ know him?" Hara thought a moment and pointed at Izumo.

"He bugs and I sit between them in class," the girl looked surprised then looked at a chuckling Izumo.

"Now, Hara-chan. I don't bug," Hara just looked at him unimpressed and approached her locker.

"What do you call it then? Harassment? Torture by nonstop talking?" She opened her locker and found a note on her shoes. Sighing she took it out with her shoes and handed it to Izumo. She put on her shoes and Izumo opened it.

"Ah, ah. Another love note for our Hara-chan~" Mikoto looked it over and read the name.

"Yakuma Shitou. He's an idiot. Hara's too flat chested for his liking, don't know why-" He was cut off as Hara hit him with her bag face flushed in indignation.

"Mikoto-kun~" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Mikoto's eyes widened slightly as he recognized her tone. She only ever used it when she was truly pissed. He had the urge to run, but held back. Seeing as he wasn't trying to escape she stepped close to him looking up at his face. "What did you say?" He shook his head and stood still, know she would hit him if he moved. Izumo put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter and handed Hara the note back.

"Uh? He wants to meet by the gym. Want us to stick close by again?" Hara nodded. She was always cautious with boys, she had already had an experience where one boy didn't like that he was being rejected and acted violently with her. Good thing Izumo and Mikoto were near by and stopped him before Hara could get hurt. "Alright then, lunch time meet up it is." Mikoto nodded and his 'girlfriend' hugged his arm more.

"Why do you two have to go too?" Izumo told her about the boy and she nodded hastily. "Can I go too? You might want some girl back-up," Hara just shrugged and told her to do what she wants before walking towards class. The girl was being all cuddly with Mikoto and Hara could tell he was getting annoyed. Once in class the girl left and Hara turned to Mikoto.

"If she annoys you so much, why don't you just tell her?" Mikoto gave her pointed look that clearly said 'Girls are a hassle and if I said that she would be even more of a hassle.' Sighing in defeat she turned to the instructor.

**A/N:** I am going to save the encounter with this guy for another day. -insert evil laugh here- Something juicy is going to happen soon. And Mikoto's new 'girlfriend'? What will Hara do?! Omg the suspense! Haha, I have issues. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I would like to thank all those that are following and favoriting and the occasional reviews. I love all my readers and am so happy for the support. I hope to hear more from you guys. Constructive criticism is welcome! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or comments! Much Love! ~Maya

To vivvy09: I'm glad you find it interesting.

To PurePrincess: Yay! Thank you! I am trying to update once a day and though I would love to update more my schedule will not allow it. But I promise there will be more to come. :)

To Naito Eve: Does that mean you were the Anon that gave me my first review? Haha, Hara is very much a mother hen, she cares deeply for all three boys like a mother would. More with him though since he is so dependent on her for food. And maybe, maybe not. I refuse to give too much away. And yes, Munakata Reisi is the same age as them, but I'm not sure if I'm going to include him.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Five**

Hara walked to her meeting place with Yakuma Shitou near the gym. The boys and Satori Shizumo had stowed themselves away somewhere to watch. As Hara approached, she caught sight of a good looking boy with dirty blonde/brown hair. He was tall, slightly muscular, and somewhat tanned. Hara confessed to herself that he was, in fact, _very_ handsome.

He looked at her through thick framed glasses and smiled. His smile was sweet and a little nervous. He obviously knew her reputation for hanging out with a delinquent and a playboy, and being a heartbreaker herself. He looked down at his feet shyly blushing and shifted his feet.

"Uhm, well. You know why I'm here I suppose," Hara noted that he had a rather deep voice, it was quite attractive. She nodded to his question and waited for him to speak. "I just had always noticed you since that first day of school and I found myself wanted to speak with you. I tried a couple of times but I was brushed off or simply ignored." This made Hara feel bad and she moved to apologize. "No, it's fine. I understand that at the time you weren't interested in making friends.

"I just, was hoping that now that you were more comfortable in this place, if you would be willing to spend time with me? You don't have to call it dating, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, just two people getting to know eachother better." Hara thought on this for moment and was thinking it might not be such a bad thing, but something wasn't right. There was nagging in the back of her mind that just wouldn't go away. There was something up with this guy, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Well," she began. "I would like to think about it for a bit before I make my decision. Mind waiting until I contact you?" He smiled broadly and nodded taking out his phone.

"Exchange of numbers?" She nodded and brought out her own phone and gave him her number while receiving his. "Well then, until you contact me I guess I'll see you around," he smiled again and waved as he walked away. Izumoe came out shortly after he disappeared followed by Mikoto and Satori.

"You gave him your number? Why?" Hara looked thoughtful before answering.

"I don't know what it is, but something seems off about him. I wanted to try to figure it out before blatantly turning him down."

"Why not? You did that every other time," Mikoto commented and Hara ignored him.

"I don't know why, but he kind of gives me the creeps. I thought it would be a bad idea to just turn him down," The boys nodded at this and just stood there as Hara thought.

"But you know! He was very handsome," catching what she had just said Satori turned to Mikoto. "But not as handsome as Mikoto-kun of course." He just shrugged and ignored her comment. "So what now?"

"Food?" Mikoto said before turning to Hara. She nodded and led them to their usual spot under an old oak tree. Hara took out her and Mikoto's lunches and as she was about to hand it to him, she caught sight of Satori giving Mikoto food from her own bento. She was hand feeding him and for once Izumo looked uncomfortable. But at the sight of Hara holding Mikoto's lunch he reached out his hand and she handed it to him.

"Uh, you know Michitaru-san. I could feed Mikoto from now on if you don't mind?" Hara knew it was a territory thing for girls. They fed their boyfriends, not their boyfriends female friends. Quickly nodding at her Hara went back to her own lunch. Izumo and Mikoto looked between the two curiously.

"But, Hara-chan always makes Mikoto his lunch. It's become habit that he expects food from her." Hara sighed inwardly and hit Izumo over his head. Mikoto continued to eat while watching the two. Putting her food down Hara sighed again only out loud this time.

"Mikoto now has a girlfriend. It would be wrong if another woman made his food. It is now the job of the girlfriend to make him his meals. So Satori-san, I should let you know that if you don't feed him, he doesn't eat. Also, he never has breakfast unless it is given to him. Eventually you'll be able to tell what he likes and what he doesn't, but if you're unsure of what he might like just ask me.

"Don't bother with him since he'll either just shrug or say 'doesn't matter' when it actually does. I recommend you make his lunch the night before since he eats so much," at this Satori looked down at the food Hara had made and noted that there was, indeed, _a lot_ of food. "Another thing, he is quite picky though I believe I might have gotten him into the habit of eating everything no matter what. He fears my boot in his behind if he doesn't."

Hara looked pointedly at Mikoto when she saw he was avoiding some vegetables. He looked back and grumbling to himself ate them. Hara looked back at Satori and pointed at Mikoto.

"See?" She nodded giggling and stared at Hara for a moment. "Hm? Is something wrong?" Satori shook her head and focused back on Mikoto. Izumo had sat silently through the interaction and had noticed something strange. Satori seemed to be a bit _different_ with Hara than she was with the two teen boys. Almost as if there was something she didn't like about their friend. Then it hit him.

Satori was threatened by Hara. She was not happy that Hara knew so much more about her 'boyfriend' than she did. It was a bit unsettling to know that about Satori. It meant that there would be trouble later on. He was a bit worried as to how Mikoto might react if Satori was outwardly disrespectful in any way to Hara. He tried not to think about it too much.

Hara and the rest of the gang continued to eat silently, except for Satori who kept asking Mikoto questions. Izumo was about to say something when Hara leaned to her and touched her arm. Shaking her head for Satori to stop as Mikoto was getting irritated, she continued to eat in silence. Izumo saw Satori visibly stiffen and become tense. Suddenly standing up and looming over Hara, Hara looked up at her calmly.

"What your problem with me, Michitaru? Mad that Mikoto is enjoying my company more than yours?" Hara stayed calm and didn't show any outward reaction as she stood to meet the blonde girl.

"He was getting annoyed. I thought I would save you from getting yelled at one day one. Sorry if you're too threatened by my presence to notice his jaw flexing," Satori looked amused before turning to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-kun doesn't find me annoying, right? He finds Michitaru-san annoying," Mikoto's jaw flexed again and Hara sat down knowing what was coming. Mikoto looked the blonde dead in the eyes and said in a low tone.

"Shut up, _you're_ annoying Satori-san. Hara was trying to save you, but guess what? You being threatened by her has caused this." He stood up lazily and loomed over her small frame. "Get lost. I hate clingy girls." Satori was visibly stunned and seemingly in a daze, she gathered her things and left. Hara and Izumo looked at each other and then faced Mikoto.

"Mikoto, that was a bit rough," Izumo hesitantly brought up as Mikoto sat back down. The red-head just looked at his friend and grunted. They knew what that meant, 'who cares now stop bugging' and so they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay so I am trying my hardest to update once a day and so far so good. Though on Mondays through Wednesdays, my schedule is exceptionally hectic so I might not update on those days. I try to do my stuff ahead of time on the weekend, but not sure how well it might turn out later on. So do bear with me on those particular days. Thnx! ~Maya

To Ashley xo: It makes me happy to know that.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Six**

Hara had felt bad for Satori, but in the end she had to admit that it was inevitable. The girl had clung to Mikoto like glue and he had felt suffocated. Having seen something like that transpire gave Hara a bit more insight into Mikoto as a person. He was independent and hated it when others would invade his space constantly. Feeling cornered and compacted he would lash out at whoever made him uncortable.

Mikoto did not show that the blondes absence affected him any and continued with his routine. Just as well Hara continued with hers as well, which consisted of feeding a now very spoiled Mikoto. She didn't mind that he was spoiled and felt rather happy that he relied on her in some way. Even if it was just off of her cooking skills.

Hara decided she would take a page from the book of Suoh Mikoto and contacted Yakuma Shitou to turn him down. Upon seeing her he lit up and smiled warmly. Hara felt bad that she was going to break another heart, but went with it anyways.

"Well, Yakuma-san. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. I'm sorry if this hurts you," he looked down and Hara thought he was upset, but when he looked up he was smiling.

"I'm actually quite glad you turned me down. I can make other things happen now," there was something wrong with the way he smiled at her and Hara felt uncomfortable. Backing up quickly she tried to make her escape.

"I'm sorry, I need to go now." She turned away to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Now, are you sure you really aren't interested?" Hara looked at him and nodded and he gave her a sick smile. Suddenly, Mikoto and Izumo appeared from the bushes. Mikoto grabbed Hara from Yakuma's grip as Izumo stood between them. Hara clung to Mikoto's shirt sleeve and stood slightly behind him as Izumo spoke to the boy across from them.

"I think you should go now, Yakuma-san. You seem to have upset our friend," Izumo spoke in a deadly low voice Hara had only heard from him once and that was the last time she was attacked. Gosh, she seemed to attract every freak out there. Yakuma nodded and smiling once more to Hara he backed away slowly before disappearing from sight.

"Thanks guys," Hara said and let go of Mikoto. They both looked at her closely and she smiled warmly. Seeing as she was okay they went back to have their lunch in their usual spot. The day went on normally from there, but what Yakuma had said still bothered her.

As she went to bed that night her phone suddenly went off. Looking at it she saw she had received mail from Yakuma. She had forgotten that she had given him her number and quickly opened the mail.

_'Remember what I said? Just wait beautiful. I'll get you alone eventually,'_ Hara visibly shivered and closed her phone. She wasn't going to think about that message and just sleep. Unfortunately though, Hara slept very little that night. Worry clutched at her heart and made her feel sick. She thought she should tell Izumo and Mikoto about it, but decided against it.

She wouldn't want to worry them.

**A/N:** I know it was short and I'm sorry, but I didn't want too much to happen between Hara and Yakuma just yet. Plus I didn't want to bore anyone with fillers. Soon though more exciting things will happen. Promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, so it seems that I'm doing my part so far. Thank goodness. Much love to all those who have followed, favorited, reviewed so far. ~Maya

To michi naki michi: And it will only get more intense~! Prepare yourself. :D

To OtakuWriter5441: I'm glad no one is bored of it yet, I hope. And thanks, I use basic paragraph format for it.

To Naito Eve: I knew it! Yay~! Of course something bad is going to happen. The story is called 'Danger Prone' for a reason, but what kind of bad thing is the question... :D And as for being rescued by Mikoto... Ehhhhh, maybe maybe not. I feel like it might be too predictable. Oh well, we'll see.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Seven**

A few days passed and Hara had not received or seen anything of Yakuma Shitou. Beginning to relax, Hara went about her daily business. It was almost the end of the year and she had to prepare. The boys all planned on having a party at the bar - though there wouldn't be any alcohol – and Hara had to cook. Feeding three boys who could eat for an army was going to be costly.

But just this one time, she would indulge them all. And a feast she was going to cook. She knew Mikoto would appreciate all the food, even if he didn't outwardly show it. Creating a mental list as she walked home she grew ever more excited. Upon entering her home, Hara noticed some things in her home were out of place.

The color drained from her face as she spotted a large box wrapped in bright red paper on her living room table. Slowly approaching it, she opened it and gasped. Inside were pictures of herself – some up close and some from afar. What startled her even more were that some of them showed her in her home or at the bar with the boys. He knew where she was at all times and how to see her without her seeing him.

Once she removed the pictures she viewed what was underneath them. Resting at the bottom of the package was a simple red summer dress. With thin straps and a sweetheart neckline, it was quite pretty. When she lifted it out a note fell out from it's folds. _'You'll be wearing this when we meet.'_

Hara's heart fell to her stomach and she quickly shoved everything back inside the box. Taking it to her back yard she threw it into a metal trashcan, doused it in gasoline, then set it on fire. Once it burned completely, she placed the ash in a hole she dug and buried it. Hopefully that would send him a message. She would not be intimidated.

Two weeks later, Hara found herself in the HOMRA kitchen making her boys their feast. It was quite funny how she had found herself referring to them as 'her boys.' She had also completely forgotten about the dress and photographs and was as happy as could be. While she was cutting up vegetables the boys walked in.

"Hara-chan! What smells so good?!" Tatara called as he, along with the others, entered the kitchen. "Whoa!" Tatara and Izumo immediately ran up to the food cooking on the stove as Mikoto entered lazily. Tatara and Izumo tried to reach for a piece of meat, but Hara reached over and slapped their hands with a wooden spoon.

"Boys~ no." The two teens sulked as Mikoto looked expectantly at her and she handed him a bag of fruit and a juice box. He sat at the counter and watched her cook as he ate his snack. Izumo and Tatara continued to sulk until the front bell rang signaling a visitor. Strange enough since it was a day they weren't open. Izumo took off to meet the guest only to re-enter the kitchen with a large grin and a package in his hands.

"It's here~" he sang happily and placed it on the counter before Hara. "We all put forth to get this for you, so you have to wear it for dinner tonight." Izumo had an evil look in his eye as he gazed at Hara intensely. He took the package back quickly and took off upstairs. Upon his return, he looked a little too giddy for his own good. "I left it in the room upstairs. You can change up there when it's time." She nodded and continued to eye them all suspiciously.

Once done cooking she found it was already 5 o'clock in the evening. 'Time to set up the table,' she thought to herself and began to gather everything. The table being the bar, Hara gathered the plates and silverware along with the platters of food and set up. Once done she called for the boys only for them to show themselves all rather finely dressed. Jeans and button-up shirts, she was in awe of their clean up. They even got Mikoto to comb his hair for once.

"Time for you to dress up as well, Hara-chan," Izumo pointed upstairs and Hara quickly went to change her clothes. Opening up the box, she found a familiar short, red dress. She dropped it but quickly recovered. Her boys had gotten it for her, and she was going to wear it for them. Changing quickly and fixing her hair she entered the bar in her new outfit.

"So? What do you think?" All three boys looked at her simultaneously and widened their eyes. Hara began to panic when no one spoke. "Does it look bad?" The all shook their heads, but no words would come. She was too beautiful. The dress fit her like a glove and her matching red heels gave her an extra height that improved her posture. The boys were obviously awe struck, even Mikoto.

"Wow," was all Tatara could say but it still made Hara blush a deep crimson. She dipped her head and quickly made her way to her place at the bar. Izumo sat to her left as Mikoto moved to her right with Tatara on his other side.

"Itadikimasu!" They called in unison and dug into their dinner. Throughout the meal, Hara felt Mikoto's eyes on her. He seemed to not be able to stop looking at her and once the meal was done, they locked eyes. They both sat there looking at one another until Izumo cleared his throat.

"Maybe you two should get a room?" Hara immediately turned on him and hit him with her shoe. "Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry!" He ducked away as Tatara laughed next to Mikoto. Cleaning up quickly, they found the time to be almost 10 o'clock.

"I should head home boys, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tatara and Izumo nodded, but Mikoto watched her closely. "Is something wrong Mikoto?" He continued to look at her, but said nothing. Feeling a little awkward, Hara smiled nervously and waved as she exited the building. The way he looked at her was unsettling and she had to get out.

Once outside, she breathed in the night air and began her trek home. Only as she got closer to her house did she feel like someone was watching her. Beginning to panic, she quickened her pace nearly running to her front door. As she was fumbling for her keys a hand suddenly covered her mouth. She was a bout to scream out and thrash when a voice hushed her.

"Miss me, Michitaru-san?" Hara stopped breathing momentarily, but finding strength in her arms and legs she began to fight back. She stomped on his foot making him curse and release her and using the opportunity, Hara began to run back to the bar. He quickly caught up to her though and gave her a solid right hook to her head. She fell forward from the assault and he grabbed her by the hair. Covering her mouth again only with a rag covered in chloroform, she passed out almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Once again much love goes out to those who are reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. You all inspire me to keep writing. Here's a new chapter sooner than you thought would come simply because of all the love!

To michi naki michi: You should have seen me writing it. I was scaring myself. T.T And haha, I hoped for that. I want people to have a natural liking for her. Also, I'm looking forward to it too and I'm the one writing it. Haha, thanks for the support.

To Maizira: Thank you so much for pointing that out. I'll make the changes necessary. I guess you do learn something new every day. And I'm glad you love it.

To Naito Eve: Thank you so much for pointing that out to me. Sometimes when I write I just go and worry about the errors afterward. I went through and hopefully I got most of them if not all of them. So some editing was done to the chapter though nothing major changed.

To OtakuWriter5441: Good to see you so excited. And no, I will not tell you what happens next. You have to read to find out. Haha, hope you like this one just as much.

Another thing, this chapter will be revolving more around Mikoto and his thoughts, or at least what I think he might be thinking in situations such as these. Hope he's not too OOC for you guys! Also, thanks to Maizira for pointing out that in Yakuma's name, his first name would not be spelled 'Sitou' but 'Shitou' instead. I have made the appropriate changes so for those who noticed the change you now understand why.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Eight**

Mikoto could just stare. Hara was standing there in a thin strapped, short, red dress and little red heels. With her hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders, she looked like a goddess. Of course the foul teen would never admit that he found the girl attractive.

The heels gave her an extra height that almost put the two at eye level and caused her chest to push out a little making her bust look a size bigger. The shortness of the dress showed off her long legs and the contrast in color seemed to make her glow. And the sweet heart neckline showed off just enough cleavage to be a tease and yet was appropriate. She was gorgeous – no, she was perfect. He almost drooled a little.

And as she sat next to him, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He knew she felt him staring at her, but he couldn't help it. And when they finished, he was looking at her again only she caught him. Locking eyes, neither could turn away. Mikoto almost grabbed her before Izumo interrupted.

"Maybe you two should get a room?" Hara was immediately on the offensive and Izumo was running away as usual. Tatara was laughing next to him and he just smiled. For more than just Izumo getting picked on – nope, he caught sight of Hara's little black panties. Cute, and in a color he liked. Oh how his mind was going now.

Catching his perverseness before it could go too far, he watched Hara as she said goodbye. He continued to stare at her, and he didn't know why but something seemed off with her. Since she put that dress on, she was being oddly subdued. Was she embarrassed since she never wore dresses, or was it something else. He couldn't place it.

Even after she left he continued to stare at the door. 'Something's wrong,' he thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing he was out the door making his way in the same direction Hara went in. The only thing that kept him from following her home, was the fact that he had no idea where she lived. Izumo and Tatara had followed him out and were looking at him worriedly.

"Mikoto? What's wrong?" Turning to a confused looking Izumo, Mikoto spoke in a low voice.

"Something's wrong. Something doesn't feel right, Hara... I don't know, but it has something to do with Hara," Izumo and Tatara looked at each other before facing the red haired teen.

"King, let's go inside. I'm sure every thing is just fine. You just can't stop thinking about how beautiful she was tonight," that earned the boy middle school boy a punch to his head as Mikoto re-entered the bar. Even if it was half true, he still felt that something was very wrong.

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I refuse to give you all too much too soon. :D Hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So I'm gonna try to update like a lot this week since I won't be on next week. I have to go to my sister's house and babysit from Wednesday to Friday and she doesn't have internet. So I apologize to my readers, but you'll have to wait for more after Tuesday night. I will try to post on Wednesday morning before I leave so you have something to read.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Nine**

Hara awoke from a pounding in her head to find herself in a dark, musty room. She tried to see her surroundings, but only found darkness. She felt underneath her and found she was lying on a lumpy futon on the floor. Her hands were bound in front of her and her feet were tied together, but with enough rope in between for her to take small steps.

She leaned against the wall her futon was shoved against and took deep breathes. Hearing a door open, Hara realized why she couldn't see anything – she was blindfolded. She turned to the noise as feet shuffled inside and she was roughly grabbed by both arms and taken from the room. By the size and roughness of their hands, Hara deduced she was being carried by two large men.

She wished she had just stayed at the bar. She could have slept in one of the rooms there just like Mikoto did. She could have told the boys about Yakuma. They could have done something about him or helped her watch her back. Suddenly, they stopped and she was dropped where she fell painfully to her knees.

"I'm so glad you wore the dress, Michitaru-san," Hara stiffened at the sound of the boys voice and looked in the direction it came from. "You look stunning in red, just as I hoped." Standing slowly Hara continued to face the direction of the voice. It sounded as though it was coming from above her somehow. "Take off her blindfold," he told his 'guards' and they did as told.

Once she could see, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be some kind of warehouse. There were two levels, the ground level she was on and a second level balcony that wrapped around the entire perimeter. Every five feet or so, there was an armed guard of sorts. Looking back forward, she caught sight of Yakuma.

He sat on top of a pile of wooden crates, leaning back and looking down his nose at her like he was some kind of king. She sneered at his smirk and lifted her head to face him fully. He stood then, slowly coming down the crate steps like a predator. She noticed he looked much more built than she last remembered. He had been working out in case he had to fight off her boys, she noted.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dear lady. Were your accommodations fit to your liking?" Hara sniffed at him and glowered. "I see then, maybe you would prefer the Queen's Suite then? It is a comfy little dungeon fitted with a barred window and a family of rats. Sound pleasant?" He laughed and Hara winced at the sharp noise.

"Oh? I see your headache has not cleared yet." Hara just stared and refused to speak a word. "Why don't you speak to me, my lovely?" She continued to just stare as he approached with a sick smile on his face. "I see, you won't speak since I'm not one of 'your precious boys'. Well then, how about if I was Suoh Mikoto? You seem to like him a lot."

Suddenly his form began to shimmer and shake and suddenly Mikoto stood before her, only he had Yakuma's cool brown eyes and twisted smile. She gasped and stepped back in shock. How could this person change his appearance as such? How could he look so much like Someone she knew and loved. She began to panic and slowly backed away from him.

"Now now, Hara. Don't be that way, it's just me after all. Suoh Mikoto," he even spoke using Mikoto's voice and Hara shivered. This was wrong, this should not be possible. How could Yakuma have such an ability? It was all wrong. This was not real, he wasn't real, this wasn't happening, it's just a dream.

She continued to tell herself that, but the pain in her head kept reminding her that this was all very much real. She wasn't dreaming and Yakuma was standing before looking like someone she cared for most in the world. She couldn't take it, she screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME WITH MIKOTO'S FACE! DON'T SPEAK TO ME WIT HIS VOICE! MY MIKOTO ISN'T SICK AND TWISTED! HIS EYES ARE ALWAYS SO FULL OF LIFE, EVEN WHEN H'S SULKING OR TIRED! YOU! ARE! NOT! MY! MIKOTO!" Finally done with her yelling, Yakuma laughed and returned to his original looks.

"There we are. Now there is the voice of my beautiful lady," Hara shivered at his words and fell back to her knees whimpering.

"What kind of monster are you?" Yakuma smiled and knelled before her. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"Oh, my poor, dear Hara-chan. You don't know? I'm a strain of course. Don't you know about us? We're a people granted with different kinds of gifts. Mine is the power to shape shift. I can turn into any person I wish, so long as I have touched them at least once." Hara looked baffled.

"How did you touch Mikoto?"

"Oh? It was before I discovered my power and how convenient it has become. I bumped into his shoulder a couple years back in middle school. I thought he was going to kill me back then, but he only looked at me then walked on. How nice of him."

Hara wanted to cry. This man was saying strange things and it freaked her out. She just wanted out of here. Away from him and back to her boys where her Mikoto was and where everything was going to be okay. She wanted to go where she was safe.

"Unfortunately," he continued despite her obvious lack of enthusiasm. "I can only change into this person as they appeared at the time of the contact. And I can only change into people of my same gender." Hara looked at him quizzically. Why was he telling her this? Why did it matter?

"Why?" She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud, but Yakuma had heard and answered her.

"'Why?' Well, for one, God has blessed me with this power and so I will use it as he had intended it. Second, I like you and I want to make you mine. You see Hara-chan, I don't like being told no." Hara gasped as his fist suddenly came around and hit her square in her left cheek. She fell over from it's force and tears began to escape from her eyes. "Why won't you love me? Why won't you be mine? Is it because of Suoh Mikoto? WHY HIM AND NOT ME?!"

Hara cringed from his sudden scream and moved back from him. He saw this and grabbed her foot, dragging her towards the crates. She tried to kick away from him, but he held fast. Gripping her ankle tighter, he began to drag her up the crates where he settled her at his feet. He sat and pulled her into his lap, but as she tried to move away his fist met her stomach.

"I won't let you choose him over me. No, I'll kill him right in front of you," Hara's eyes widened as more tears escaped. Yakuma turned to his 'guards'. "Bring me Suoh Mikoto. Alive preferably." Hara fought against his chest more at his words and began to scream.

"NO! NO! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yakuma threw her down from him and she tumbled down the crates before hitting the concrete face down. "Please," she whimpered. "You can have me, just don't hurt him." Yakuma gave her another twisted smile.

"Not going to work, lovely. I refuse to allow my competition live." He motioned for her to be blindfolded again and had her taken back to her room. When there, she silently prayed to whatever god there was, to make sure Mikoto stayed alive and well. She prayed for his safety and protection from whatever Yakuma threw at him.

"Please be okay," she said to herself before falling to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** OMG! So much excitement! :D I'm freaking out and I'm the author! OMG! What is gonna happen next?! Read and find out!

To Ashley xo: Thanks again for the review! And for you, here is chapter 10! Third chapter of the day! Please, continue to be stoked. :)

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Ten**

Mikoto sat up suddenly in bed at the sound of the bar's front door being smashed in. Quickly grabbing the bat next to his bed he made his way down stairs. He was in nothing but some cotton pajama pants as he made his way down stairs. Voices were heard along with the shuffling of feet as the intruders looked for the light switch.

Finally finding it, the intruders were surprised to see a very pissed off Mikoto moving from the staircase to them with a baseball bat in hand. They quickly moved into action as he brought it down on the head of the closest attacker. Suddenly the bat was removed as a gunshot rang out. It had been _shot_ from his hands and he hissed in annoyance. Oh well, he was just as well in hand-to-hand combat.

He moved forward, right fist poised to punch when he felt a stinging pain throughout his entire body. Looking behind him he caught site of one of the intruders tasering him. He tried to stay standing but the voltage increased and he fell to all fours.

"Suoh Mikoto, you're coming with us." Mikoto looked up at the man who spoke and growled. Suddenly a pain shot through his head and he fell forward. "Bind him and blind him," was the last he heard before darkness took him.

Hara winced as she was thrown forward before Yakuma and his throne for the second time in the last 24 hours. The blindfold was suddenly ripped form her eyes and as she looked around, she caught a victorious smirk on Yakuma's face.

"Oh no, you didn't," Hara half begged as he stood, his smile never leaving his face.

"Bring him in," he called and two men entered carrying an unconscious Mikoto between. Throwing him down, the two men backed away as Hara scrambled forward. Bringing the teen into her arms, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "How does it feel to see your lover like this, hm?"

She wrapped her arms around his head and back and hugged him close to her chest. Grateful for him to be alive, but dismayed that he was actually here. She had no idea they would actually be successful. Wasn't Mikoto tougher than that?

"He was quite a pain to get initially, but since he had just woken up his movements were slower. He did however manage to give one of my men a good concussion. He'll be fine, however I can't say the same for Suoh-san." Hara moved him from her chest and looked him over only to gasp in shock.

He was only in black cotton pajama pants and as she looked at his chest, she saw he was covered in little cuts, scraps, and bruises. She took a tentative hand to a larger cut on his right arm and jumped when he shifted and groaned. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with tears in her eyes, some falling onto his face.

"Uh...? Ow," was all he said as he attempted to sit up. He groaned again as he felt the pain from his wounds.

"Don't," Hara said and tried to make him lay down again. "You're too badly hurt." He looked her over and saw she wasn't in much better shape. Her left cheek was badly bruised and swollen and her hair was tangled and filled with dirt. Her exposed arms and legs were covered in small bruises and cuts. Mikoto could feel his anger mounting as he continued to look at her.

He looked around then and the moment his eyes landed on Yakuma he jumped to his feet. Growling and moving to a fighting stance, he found his wrists and ankles were bound in a thick rope. He clenched his teeth in frustration as Hara stood beside him.

"It's no use, they have the upper hand," he noted then that she was also bound in a similar way, only her feet were able to spread apart.

"Sit. Down. Suoh-san." Yakuma's voice rang out and Mikoto gave him a distasteful glare. Hara yanked on his arm from her position on the ground and slowly the tense boy moved down next to her, not relaxing in the slightest. "It is really irritating to see how _my woman_ is all over _you_. She should be in love with me, but no, she seems to like the more rugged, wild types. _Like you._ Tell me, Suoh. What is so _great_ about you?"

Mikoto just watched him silently which seemed to just anger Yakuma more. He moved down from his perch and Mikoto stood to meet him. Mikoto towered over the much smaller boy by almost a full head and an intimidated Yakuma took a step back. Mikoto smirked and Yakuma motioned for his 'guards'.

"Restrain him!" Immediately, three men were on Mikoto and had him knelling to the ground. Yakuma moved forward with new confidence and kicked Mikoto in his face. He grunted slightly and when Yakuma removed his foot, blood streamed down from Mikoto's nose and mouth. But the red-headed teen only looked at Yakuma with slight amusement in his eyes.

Getting angry again, Yakuma moved and drug Hara into Mikoto's line of sight by her hair. He yelled out and was roughly thrown the floor before him. Yakuma pressed a knee to her back forcing her to lay flat against the concrete floor and pulled out a knife. He looked at Mikoto as all of his amusement drained away replaced by fury and hate.

"What do you think, Suoh? Should I hurt her, or should I ruin her?" A crazed expression fell over his features as the hand holding the knife moved to Hara's legs. "We could do one of two things – one, we could just make her bleed a little." The rested the knife against her exposed flesh and he slowly dug it in making Hara scream and flail as she bled. "Two, we could do much worse~" he slowly ran the blade of the knife, no longer biting into her skin, up towards the base of her dress.

Seeming to catch what Yakuma intended Mikoto began to fight against the men holding him and yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yakuma jumped at the sudden rising of his voice and smiled again. "If you so do, I'll tear you limb from limb," with his voice low and deep Yakuma could detect every drop of promise in Mikoto's words. He began to sweat nervously.

"Suoh, I don't think you understand your position. I'm in control. Hara-chan is mine now, and you have to die. But it will be slow, and it will be painful, and she will watch it all," he lifted Hara's head and forced her to look at Mikoto. "How does that sound, my love?" Hara cried more as Mikoto could only look on.

A/N: Holy crap what is going to happen next?! Please continue to Review/Favorite/Follow!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I was able to pump out 3 chapters yesterday, hopefully I can do the same or better today. Much love goes out to those who have Review/Follow/Favorite! And are people skipping chapter eight? Like I'm looking at my views by chapter and chapter nine and ten have more than chapter eight. Doesn't anyone want to know Mikoto's thoughts? * sigh * Oh well.

To xXia: I'm so glad~! And much better things to come!

To michi naki michi: Haha, glad I'm made your day a good one. And good to see you cheering for Mikoto. :D

To Ashley xo: Haha, you should really be studying. I'm sorry for distracting you. Also, no offense taken from you calling me bro, but I am female. Just an FYI. Haha. And yay another person rooting for Mikoto.

To Naito Eve: I am updating so much because I will not be able to next week. So get your fill in now cause you won't be getting any for a few days.

To Saya-chan: I thought about that at first, but do keep in mind that Mikoto is not a 'king' yet. He is amazingly strong physically, but have you ever seen anyone try to fight when they just woke up? They are sluggish, slow to respond, and physically weak. In the words of Totsuka Tatara - "It's fine, It's fine. Everything will work out."

To adrianaa1dx: I am so happy to hear that. Thank you! :D

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Eleven**

Mikoto could only watch as Yakuma took his knife back to the hem of Hara's dress. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone close to him was going to be hurt because of him, Suoh Mikoto. He hated himself the more he watched. She thrashed and tried with all her might to throw him off, but was powerless against him.

He could feel his anger mounting with each passing moment. It grew and gathered in the center of his chest. He suddenly threw his shoulder back and hit one of men in the mouth making him bleed. He released Mikoto in surprise and covered his face as Mikoto threw off the other man. He immediately stood up and made his way to Yakuma who let go of Hara in a panic.

"Suoh-san!" Yakuma backed away as quickly as possible, but was roughly grabbed by the back of his head. Mikoto was about to smash his fist into Yakuma's face when he felt a sudden searing pain in his left shoulder. Hara cried out and attempted to stand only to fall back down. Mikoto reached behind him and touched where the pain was and saw blood on his hand.

He had been shot by one of the many armed guards in the room. Turning to Hara he ran to her and touched her bleeding wounds, trying to stop the red liquid from running. She looked at him and sobbed against his arm looking utterly defeated.

He gazed down at the girl in his arms and was consumed with an untenable fury. It slowly engulfed him until he couldn't see or think of anything. Filled the raw _need _to tear something – anything apart, he looked at Yakuma with pure, unadulterated fury. The boy moved back away from him as a sudden red aura spread out around him.

Mikoto looked down at himself and noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that he was _burning, _but it didn't _hurt._ He saw Hara looking at him with wide, scared eyes and he thought it was because of Yakuma. Growling he turned to look at the other teen and prowled forward. None of the guards knew what to do, even as Mikoto came right up on Yakuma and grabbed him around the throat.

The red aura spread out suddenly as Mikoto gazed at the boy he held causing a slight crater in the concrete around his feet. His fury was mounting further and in response the aura spread out further. It suddenly turned into flames and shot out like an electric shock and caught all of the guards in the room. Only Hara and Yakuma in Mikoto's grip was unaffected.

Mikoto lifted his left hand then and engulfed it in fire before hitting Yakuma and sending him into the opposing wall. Hara looked at him as agonized screams filled the room. Everything was burning except her and Mikoto. Even Yakuma had caught fire after being hit by Mikoto. She gazed at him in strange awe and suddenly she realized wasn't afraid of him anymore. He turned to her then and she was finally able to see, clear as day, the anger that gripped him.

She stood up shakily and slowly approached him. He watched her closely as she got closer to him. She gingerly placed a hand against his cheek only to pull back suddenly. He was scorching hot and didn't seem affected at all. He flinched when she suddenly pulled back and looked around at the damage.

"Mikoto?" Hara asked unsure and his eyes were on her again. He looked scared and unsure of what to do. She didn't know what overcame her, but she reached out again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Calm down. Every thing is okay now. I'm okay now," his eyes widened slightly before he leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Suddenly she screamed out as a pain engulfed her back. Mikoto's eyes snapped open as he saw her fall to her knees before him, a knife in her back. Yakuma's knife. Engulfed in anger again he looked to see the badly burned teen with a victorious grin on his face.

"If I can't have her than neither can you!" Mikoto charged him instantly and punched him square in his face. The boy flew back as Mikoto was on him again, pounding on him mercilessly. Hara looked on as Mikoto's rage grew stronger and his flames became hotter and more wild.

"Mikoto," she called softly and he stopped to look at her. As a tear escaped her eye, he stood and moved to her. Yakuma lay unmoving on floor some ways away – dead. Mikoto knelled before Hara and pulled the knife from her back. She screamed in pain and Mikoto took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

Finally free of the blinding pain, she reached with her left arm and touched his head. Running her fingers through his hair, she realized it was softer than she thought. She smiled as he lifted his head to look at her. She was weak and felt her consciousness leaving her. Trying desperately to keep her eyes open she whispered to him her final words.

"Mikoto, I love you," and suddenly she fell limp in his grasp.

Some time in that night, a group of people had reported the fire. As fire trucks and ambulance rushed to the scene, a red haired boy walked out with a girl lying limply in his arms. She had stopped breathing some ago and she was in fact, dead. No tears left his eyes as he laid her on the ground as gently as possible and ran from the scene before any one could see him.

For the first time in his life as he entered the busted doorway of the bar, Mikoto felt broken. Izumo and Tatara were there and upon sight of him, ran to his side. Seeing him in such a state they began to ask questions, but he only moved away from them and to his room. The next day they would hear of the massive amounts of deaths on the news, and one person would catch their attention.

A/N: There will be more to come I promise! And good things will follow. Sorry if this depresses anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know the last chapter made you all want to stab me. Hara says the magic words, then dies. I know, I know! I apologize! * dodges bullets and flying furniture * I SAID SORRY! * runs away in terror* Anyways, here's the new chapter and I promise this MIGHT make every thing better.

To michi naki michi: Yes, yes she said it. :3

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twelve**

Mikoto opened his eyes to the first rays of sunlight of the day. The pounding in his head was a dull reminder of what had transpired just last night. He rolled over and groaned, not wanting to think of the loss of the girl who loved him. The words she had spoken just before he lost her stabbed his heart many a times. He just wanted to never get out of bed again.

And the fire. How would he explain that to the others? He looked out the window as shuffling was heard by his door along with a soft knock. Mikoto did not respond so the door was opened slightly by Tatara and Izumo. They looked at the red-headed teen as he gazed longingly out the window. Izumo cleared his throat.

"What happened last night, Mikoto? We saw the news that there was a massive fire and a whole lot of people died. One of them was Yakuma," so they were releasing names already, huh? Mikoto did not look at them or even acknowledge them. "Apparently, they were actually some huge under ground gang that kidnapped pretty girls who Yakuma took a fancy too and sold into sex slavery. They were always 'christened' with a knife."

Mikoto knew what he meant. Yakuma had tried to 'christen' _her_ last night. Meaning he tried to rape her using a knife. Mikoto finally turned over and sat up, looking more miserable than ever before. Izumo looked worriedly at his long-time friend with a saddened expression.

"Mikoto? What happened? Tell us please?" In response, Mikoto lit his fist on fire making Tatara and Izumo jump back in surprise.

"I did it. I set the place on fire. All for _her._" Izumo looked confused.

"Her?" Mikoto extinguished his hand and fell back on his bed, covering his face with his arm.

"Hara. Yakuma killed her with a knife to her back." Izumo and Tatara paled at his words.

"But they released all of the names of the victims and Hara wasn't one of them. Not a single girl was mentioned to be there. They were all men," Mikoto sat up again and looked shocked. He immediately threw off his blankets and ran down stairs to the T.V., turning it up full volume. It was still showing the fire and a list of the victims.

A helicopter flew over the building showing the entire perimeter. Her body wasn't there. How could this be? Was it all really a dream? No, he had just lit his hand on fire, it was all very real. Then how? How was she not there? How could she be gone?!

He scrambled for an answer in his brain, but found none. He looked at Izumo and Tatara bewildered, yet hopeful. Maybe, _just maybe,_ she was still alive. He ran tot he phone and immediately dialed her cell, but to his dismay no one answered. Only her voice mail reached his ears.

"_Hey~ This is Michitaru Hara! Sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Peace!"_ Mikoto hung up as his last bit of hope drained away. She had to be really gone, there was no way she wouldn't answer his call no matter the time. His heart sank back into despair.

Sitting at the bar, he laid his head down on it's cool surface. He wanted to just give up, but there was some part of him that kept screaming for him to keep hoping. There was no body, they never said she was dead, it was never confirmed. But he held her until she stopped breathing. He felt her heart stop. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Suddenly the phone rang and Izumo rushed to answer, stopping to look at his friend for only a moment.

"This is HOMRA." He was silent for a moment before turning to the depressed teen. "Mikoto, it's for you." His head shot up as he hopped over the counter and snatched the phone form his hand, but a female voice did not answer as he called out.

"Suoh Mikoto. My name is Kokujoji Daikaku. I would like to speak to you about last night's fire and deaths..." Mikoto continued to listen to the man on the phone with a stoic expression on his face. Once he hung up having gotten the man's address he turned to Izumo and Tatara.

"That man wants to see us, all of us. We're leaving now to meet him. I have the address so hurry up so we can go." Mikoto left a stunned Izumo and Tatara and went back to his room. Putting on his clothes hi noticed something fall from his shirt. A piece of paper floated down slowly and landed on the hard wood floor next to his foot.

He bent down to pick it up and saw it was a picture. Taken of Hara, Mikoto, Izumo, and Tatara at the bar when they decided to have a nice dinner for the end of the school year. She looked so happy and without a care in the world as Mikoto looked sleepy and Izumo was yelling at a nervous looking Tatara. Izumo had wanted to take a new one, but Hara insisted that this was more natural and looked better than one with them all looking 'perfect'. Weird and funny was always better to her.

Sighing, he placed the photograph on his bed and turned to the door. Slowly opening it, he went down to the bar and met the other two teens at the door. Nodding to the door the all exited and left the building. Mikoto looked up then at the sky and saw the brilliant shades of red, pink, and gold. The beauty reminded him even more of her.

She was always so bright and beautiful, but he never noticed. She was always there beside him and she had those feelings she never showed. He felt like a fool. Of course she showed them, he just never took mind of it. He felt guilty for not having loved her back, but now she was gone and it was too late. Sighing again, he led his two friends to Kokujoji Daikaku and an uncertain future.

**A/N:** I know it wasn't that great, but I had to update with something and I want to see my readers drool over what might happen next. Also, I couldn't kill the sad mood just~ yet! Hehe. Hope you liked it! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know last chapter sucked, but something good will happen here. I promise!

To michi naki michi: Yes you should have. And I'm sorry I made you cry. I will make it up to you I swear!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mikoto, Izumo, and Tatara all entered into a large, castle-like building filled with strange men in yellow jackal masks. They were met by one of them and led into an open spaced room where an older man, with slicked back, white hair and brown eyes stood waiting.

"Suoh Mikoto, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have already introduced myself to you and I know who you are, so need to further delay the purpose of this meeting. I called you here to speak about your new found power." Mikoto looked at the old man in a bored way and turned to Izumo. The older teen merely shrugged and looked forward.

"You are a king, Suoh Mikoto. Meaning you harness a great power within yourself. As a king you have a responsibility to this country. How you choose to use your power for the country is up to you. And I'm sure you are wondering how you got this power?" At Mikoto's nod he continued. "There are seven stone tablets known as Dresden Slates.

No one knows their origin, only that they grant power to those who are worthy of wielding it. With each slate there is a sword bearing the color of its respective king. They are called Damocles Swords. You don't know it, but one appeared when you awakened your powers which also pointed you out to the other kings."

"Other kings? How many others?" Izumo stepped forward and spoke knowing Mikoto was in no mood to do so. Daikaku looked at him and nodded.

"There are seven in total. Each with their own color and powers. You, Suoh Mikoto, are the third most powerful king. As the third king, the Red King. Bestowed upon you is the power over the flame. And you can also bestow the same power upon others as you might know already." Mikoto looked at him and shrugged. Meaning he had no idea what he meant. "The girl, Suoh-san. Michitaru Hara." Mikoto glowered at the old man and growled.

"I never gave Hara power." Mikoto said lowly, seemingly to challenge the old man.

"You did though neither of you knew it at the time. I'm sure she would have been quite surprised if it weren't for that knife in her back."

"Don't speak of her like you know her," the old man did not flinch in the slightest.

"Oh, but I do. In fact we had quite a nice chat last night after you left her lying in the dirt." Mikoto's eyes slightly widened as he gazed hopefully at the older man. "She's very much alive, Suoh-san. She is resting now. Thanks to the power you gave her, she was able to survive the knife wound to her back. She has been looked at by my best medics and will make a full recovery.

"Except for a slight scar on her back where the knife was imbedded, she will look like nothing happened. Not to mention the presence of her powers." Not knowing what else to do, Mikoto walked up until he was toe-to-toe with the older man and looked at him. Searching for any sign that he was lying, but finding none he stepped back a few.

"Where is she? Can we see her?" Daikaku nodded and led them through a door and down a hall to a hospital room. And there lying on a white bed, covered in white blankets lay a sleeping Hara. She had some bruising and swelling on her face and arms, but other than that she looked healthy. Mikoto stared at her for a moment and when he was sure he saw her chest rise and fall enough times he approached her bed.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and gazed at her face. There was more color to her cheeks now that she was safe and had medical attention. Mikoto tentatively reached out and touched her hand, but when she stirred slightly he snatched it back. She grumbled and slowly opened her eyes to stare at him sleepily.

"Mikoto?" His breath caught in his throat as she looked happily at him, a smile gracing her lips. Her brown eyes stared at him in a way he now understood. She had looked at him in that way so many times and he had only ignored it. He knew now that it was a look of love – not a love as in a friendly or brotherly way, but in a romantic way.

Mikoto sighed and laid his head on her bed. She reached out and placed her hand on his head making him look up at him. Her smile broadened as she saw Izumo and Tatara approach slowly. Tatara looked shocked and unsure as he looked at Hara's cuts and bruises and Izumo mirrored him exactly.

"Sorry Mikoto," said Izumo. "I thought you had just had a bad dream when you said Hara was stabbed by Yakuma and killed. Well, she is alive, but there was a knife in her back according to this guy." He pointed to the old man who stood a little ways away. He moved closer as Hara moved to sit up with Tatara helping her.

"How are you feeling, Michitaru-san?" Hara laughed at the old man as she settled herself against her pillows.

"I told you to call me Hara already. And just peachy thanks to you, Daikaku-sama." Mikoto flinched at the honorific she gave to the old man who only laughed at her in turn.

"My apologizes, Hara-sama. You will be able to continue with your daily life in a few days." Hara nodded and touched Mikoto's hair, making him look at her.

"How are you feeling, Red King-sama?" Mikoto glared at her and she laughed in good nature. "Get used to it, Tatara was right. You have become someone great and you'll only grow to be greater. Daikaku-sama has already explained it all to me, including me being a clansman." Mikoto raised his eyebrow at that.

"Clansmen are the people you mark and grant your power too, though they are not nearly as strong as their king." Mikoto nodded and looked at the old man again.

"Daikaku-sama?" The old man smiled lightly.

"I am also a king. The second king, the Gold King. And those men in the masks, are my clansmen." Mikoto stood and looked at the man. "Would you like to see my sword? I would also like to see yours." At another of Mikoto's nods the room suddenly changed to a view of space. Hanging over the Gold King's head was a gold sword adorned with gold jewels. And above Mikoto was a red sword adorned with red jewels.

"Wow," Tatara and Izumo whispered in unison as Hara only smiled gently.

"But there is something else you and Hara-sama must know," Daikaku had a sudden serious air about him as the space and swords disappeared. "Hara-sama is much more powerful than any normal clansman. A clansman's power is about 1/100th of a king's power, but Hara-sama's power equals almost to that _of _a king. Meaning she nearly as strong as you, Suoh-san."

Mikoto looked at Hara who had a thoughtful expression on. She suddenly got a wicked grin and looked at Mikoto.

"So basically, if he acts up I'm the only one with the power to spank him and not get hurt?" The boys laughed at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yes you could. But I have only seen this a few times in all my years. It was always when the kings marked a woman for the first time, but it only ever worked if the king and woman shared a deep bond. We eventually began to call these women,'Queens'." Nodding in understanding, Mikoto and the others – including Hara understood why Daikaku called Hara with the 'sama' honorific. He was showing respect to the Red Queen.

**A/N:** Wow, crazy~ stuff! Hope you all liked it! And I hope you all stopped crying over her 'death'. The reason why she is alive will be explained further in the next chapter. Thanks! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** No more tears from my readers! Yay! Anyways~ Here's some more for you, my lovelies~

To OtakuWriter5441: Haha thanks! And I'm sure you'll get better. I've been writing for nearly seven years so I've had plenty of time to practice and sharpen my skills. So just keep on practicing and good luck on your own writing!

To michi naki michi: Haha, so glad I made you happy. And yes, all hail Queen Hara indeed.

To Naito Eve: I will continue until Mikoto's death where I will then curl up into a ball and mourn further over the less of a sexy beast. Haha!

To Moemo-TsukikoTenshi: People like you make me happy. :)

To Miechan-ish: I have no idea why I love reading that. I'm glad you enjoy the story.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So I don't exactly understand why I'm still alive." Hara looked to the Gold King who looked back.

"The power of a Queen is to not only match her king, but to heal and revive ones power as well. In a matter of speaking, you saved yourself after you received Suoh-san's mark and flame. Basically, if you or anyone else is on the brink of death you can grant them new strength by coursing your power through them – in a way healing them. It is only a quick fix though and is temporary so it is best to give that person immediate medical attention as soon as possible." She nodded in understanding and looked at Mikoto.

"Does it apply to the king as well?"

"The kings can only be killed by other kings, or even by a queen. But say the Red Damocles Sword is running low on fuel, then by giving Suoh-san some of your energy you can recharge his sword making him strong again. This is the main reason why queens are feared. And also targeted." Mikoto's head shot up from the bed as he glowered at the other king.

"What do you mean 'targeted'?" Daikaku sighed and shook his head.

"I too, had a queen, but she was killed by another king when we least expected it. I loved her very much and we were to be married, but because this other king was greedy and wanted power. He saw that if he was to get me out of the way, he would first have to get rid of any chance I had of recuperating. So he killed her."

Mikoto looked at the ground thoughtfully then at Hara. She gave him a questioning look before he turned back to the senior king.

"Is there any way for people not to know about her?" Daikaku nodded and Hara heard the teen boys sigh in relief.

"You could pretend she means nothing to you and keep her close always indirectly protecting her, or send her away to hide forever." Hara didn't like either idea. She wanted to show how much she loved Mikoto now that he knew about her feelings and hopefully he would return them. Plus, she didn't want to be away from him. The first option wasn't as bad, but she still didn't like it. Being ignored by Mikoto and seeing him every day, not leaving his side would be torture.

"Mikoto," he looked at the girl thoughtfully and she knew he was going to choose one. "I don't like either of those options. Being close friends is good enough. You're close to Izumo and Tatara too so it wouldn't be too different. Not like you would be showing any favoritism, right?" He just looked at her and she knew he wasn't going to listen.

"We'll send you away. You could live peacefully without having to always look over your shoulder," Hara wanted to cry. He was going to send her away to some unknown place without him. The Gold King could sense her distress and spoke further.

"There is one more option." Mikoto looked at Daikaku closely and listened. "Queens have the power to mark clansmen themselves, just like a king. You could choose a guard together by making them 'Queen's Clansmen' as we call them." Hara looked at Mikoto with a hopeful expression as he thought deeply. Suddenly he nodded saying he agreed and Izumo and Tatara cheered.

"But, _I_ will choose them." Hara understood and nodded happily. She wasn't going to leave him after all! She was so happy she could have kissed him, but didn't. He smiled back lazily and got up from the chair. "When can we take her home?" The old man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sunday, three days from now. She'll be able to move around then." Nodding again Mikoto turned to Hara.

"We'll visit and be here to take you home Sunday." Hara smiled wider and laughed happily. He looked at her for a moment and the others were able to read the mood. Leaving silently, Mikoto watched them go through his peripheral vision and once gone he moved to speak. Hara beat him to it.

"Mikoto, I know what I said when I thought I was dying and it's true. But if you don't feel the same, I understand. I can live with it," he didn't know what to do so he just stood there silently. "I'd rather have a friendship with you than nothing at all." He looked down.

"I don't know how to answer. Not yet," she smiled and nodded at him. He looked back at her and smiled in return before looking down again. "I'm sorry." Hara looked confused.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong." Mikoto shook his head.

"I couldn't protect you. Even with this 'power'. I ha-"

"You gave me power which saved my life, Mikoto. Therefore you did protect me. You have done nothing wrong," she held out her arms to him and he stepped forward falling into her embrace. She slowly ran her hand over his hair and he relaxed into her. Laying on the bed next to her with his head on her lap he closed his eyes.

"I'm still sorry. I could have done more, but I lost it. I forgot about you and only focused on Yakuma. I should have out you first." She shook her head at him and giggled.

"I don't mind. He deserved it. The Gold King told me that they all died and about their business too." Mikoto sighed, nearly falling asleep and looked up at her. He saw that she was in no way blaming him and was thankful to him. He nuzzled into her lap some more as she laughed at him. "You know, you remind me of an overgrown house cat." He smiled as she laughed again.

"How so?" He felt her shrug.

"You sleep all day, whine for food, and are just all around lazy. Not to mention that you're currently falling asleep on my lap practically purring and nuzzling my lap at that." He caught her meaning and stood up slowly. "Time for you to start looking for my bodyguards, huh?" He sighed and nodded. "I want them to be all girls. You can surround yourself with guys for all I care, but I hardly can trust men after that."

He looked hard at her and understood. After what Yakuma did there was no way he was going to put a single guy around her. Ever. He turned to the door and began to walk out. Once there he turned to her once more and smiled a goodbye which she returned brightly. Feeling like he was in heaven, he left the room and led his two other friends back to HOMRA.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Once again I will be trying to update a lot since I won't be able to next week. Today and tomorrow I will be working my butt off to get as much done as possible. Bear with me next week since I won't be on. Hope my lovelies love this chapter as well. I apologize for Mikoto being a bit OOC last chapter, but I felt like giving them a cute couples moment. DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT THANK YOU~!

Also, he'll be a little OOC here too.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was finally Sunday and Hara was in the car with Izumo on their way to the bar. She had decided while she was in the Gold King's care that she would move into the bar with Mikoto. She had felt that it would be best for her to be with Mikoto until he told her to go away or she was safe enough with bodyguards. Her king would have to tell her when she should leave the bar.

Once they were at the bar, Hara jumped out of the car taking in a huge gulp of air. Mikoto was at her right side instantly and she followed him inside. She walked in and smiled at her familiar surroundings, but something wasn't right. The bar looked different – there was new furniture and new doors doors.

"Why does the bar have new stuff?" Mikoto sat at the bar as Izumo explained.

"When those guys kidnapped Mikoto, they busted in the front doors and the brawl busted up all the tables and chairs." Hara made a silent 'Oh' and stepped further inside.

"I like the English feel. Much more sophisticated than before." Izumo laughed and thanked her before moving to behind the bar. "So where will I be sleeping?" Izumo looked at Mikoto waiting for him to say something.

"In my room." Hara paled at his bluntness.

"But, t-that's... Uh... Two people of the o-opposite g-gender shouldn't s-share a r-room," Mikoto just looked at her and shrugged as she blushed scarlet.

"It would be best if you were every where I was until we get you a good amount of trustworthy guards." Hara just looked at him stunned.

"So I have to shower with you too? And what if I have to pee?" Mikoto turned and smiled wickedly.

"Why not shower together? You are my _queen_ after all." Hara blushed and spluttered in response.

"Mikoto," cut in Izumo. "Don't tease our Hara in such a way." Mikoto just shrugged as the black haired beauty finally stopped with her face resembling that of a tomato. She sat next to Mikoto and dropped her face onto the bar's shinning surface. "Mikoto~ You broke her." Hara huffed in response while the boys just smiled.

"So our king and queen are a couple, huh? Took you two long enough," Mikoto and Hara both turned and looked at Tatara who just laughed good-naturally. "No?" Mikoto looked bored and Hara looked disgusted though it made her heart sing. "Okay then." He sighed in defeat and dropped down in the stool next to Hara. "What's the point of a King and Queen if they aren't a couple?"

Hara sighed, seemingly annoyed and shrugged. Mikoto just sipped at the water Izumo placed before him. Hara poked Tatara's cheek and her stomach grumbled. She blushed and held her arms against her belly as the boys looked amused. Izumo chuckled and Hara jumped over the counter to the kitchen.

"Don't put your feet on my bar!" Hara just laughed and went on to make lunch. Once all were fed she moved to the couch by the door and plopped down. Mikoto followed and sat next to her, eying her closely. She looked at him, moved directly next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't move to push her off and just stayed still. Izumo and Tatara saw this and took a picture.

"What?" Hara looked at the other two boys as they laughed heartily. She glowered at them and stood, chasing them around the bar as they passed the camera between playing 'monkey in the middle' with Hara. "Not fair!" Tatara threw it to Izumo and Mikoto caught it out of no where. Hara 'whooped' and ran up to him looking at the picture.

It showed Hara and Mikoto on the couch looking very cozy with each other. Mikoto had a relaxed look on his face and Hara had her eyes closed and a little smile on her face. Mikoto had his arms across the back of the couch and Hara was fit snugly against his entire side fitting against him perfectly. They looked like the perfect couple.

Mikoto just threw the camera back to Izumo as Hara gasped and went to chase after it again. Mikoto grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her over his shoulder. Looking confused the whole way, he took Hara upstairs to his room. When they entered, Mikoto threw her on the bed and laid next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close shoving his face in her hair and falling asleep instantly. Hara sighed and just snuggled closer to him, slowly falling into the black beside her king. She smiled at his behavior just before sleeping. She dreamed of kings and castles that evening in his arms, so peaceful and happy she was next to her king with his dominating presence and strength. She knew she would always be happy right here beside him.

**A/N:** Sorry for it being so short. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I just couldn't do it. There had to be more and it could be so hilarious too! I want to make all the encounters with the clansmen funny and awkward~ Plus Hara hasn't gotten her bodyguards yet! More must happen~!

To Naito Eve: I'm not forcing anything, I was thinking of doing a major time skip, but it would be weird if I suddenly started a story where they were a couple. So yeah. No writer's block here, not yet anyways. Hehe.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hara woke up the next morning still in Mikoto's arms. Even if they weren't together, she was happy for this moment. It was something she never thought would happen and as she looked at his sleeping face she smiled. He looked so peaceful.

For once he wasn't frowning and his eyebrows were not drawn down. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed evenly and there were no lines around a down turned mouth. He actually looked his age and not so grumpy. He was really cute actually.

She couldn't help but giggle at touch his face in delight. She didn't even know why she thought he was so endearingly adorable. But at the sound of her giggle and the feel of her smooth skin his eyes slowly opened. He looked at her blankly a moment then raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She smiled innocently and moved to get up but he held her down. "Answer me, woman." Hara looked at him and raised her brow this time.

"Woman? Woman. I see then. I'm just 'woman' now and not _'queen'_." Mikoto blinked at her in surprise then smiled, wickedly. "Mikoto?" He suddenly leaned over her and pinned her arms next to her head. She gulped and smiled nervously. "I come in peace?"

Izumo jumped as he heard a girly scream followed by laughter. He smiled to himself as he realized it was just Hara and Mikoto. He heard Hara laughing uncontrollably followed by a loud 'thump'. He looked at the ceiling questioningly before deciding to go investigate. But upon entrance he wished he hadn't gone up. He stood there in the doorway unsure of what to do as he caught sight of the two teens.

Hara was on the ground on her back with Mikoto leaning over her. And they were kissing. Izumo quickly made his exit whilst blushing the whole way and nearly ran down the stairs. He met Tatara in the bar and told him what he just saw thinking the other boy would also be shocked. Tatara just laughed hysterically falling to his knees and clutching his sides.

"Finally!" He exclaimed jumping up and doing a weird little dance. Izumo looked genuinely confused. "Haven't you noticed it?" He asked the blonde who only looked further confused. Tatara sighed in exasperation. "Hara has only been crazy in love with King for months now, and King obviously feels the same. You could tell by his behavior concerning Hara through this whole ordeal."

Izumo thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. The way Hara looked at Mikoto, her own behavior towards him. And then the way Mikoto had been so depressed when Hara had 'died'. Followed by his sudden upbeat attitude at her 'revival'. He doubted Mikoto knew about his feelings for their female companion as dense as he was.

Back in the upstairs room, Mikoto and Hara broke apart and ,breathing hard, were gazing shocked at one another. Neither understood how that had just happened, but it did. One moment Mikoto was tickling Hara who could hardly breath and the next... Well that. Hara was blushing madly and the only thought in Mikoto's mind was 'wow'. He kept staring at her with slightly widened eyes, unable to move.

_A Couple Minutes Ago..._

_ Hara was trying desperately to get away from Mikoto which led to her falling off the bed. He followed and hovered over her form. He looked at her and their eyes met, unable to look or move they slowly began to move their faces closer. Both very aware of what was happening, but not too sure of how to stop, their lips met and eyes closed. Mikoto, increasing the pressure of the kiss slightly, pushed her head back until it met the floor._

_ They heard Izumo enter, but neither would move. Their euphoria making them uncaring of their surroundings as they continued to kiss. Not breaking and just enjoying the feel of their lips pressed lightly together. Once they heard Izumo leave they moved experimentally. Mikoto angling his mouth to better fit hers and Hara wrapping her arms around his neck._

_ Suddenly hearing Tatara laugh below them brought them back to Earth and they swiftly broke apart. Breathing hard, they looked at one another._

_ Present Time..._

They continued to stare for what seemed like forever. Mikoto, suddenly realizing he was still hovering over her, moved away and sat against the bed with his female companion following suit. She sat next to him, but dared not look at him. She was still blushing profusely and was trying to calm her hammering heart. He finally spoke startling Hara.

"I guess this means we're dating?" She didn't know how to answer. She wanted to scream 'yes', but wouldn't unless he too wanted a relationship with her.

"I don't know. This is a first for me," Mikoto looked at her, shock evident on his face. "Shut up." She said catching the look on his face.

"I was just surprised." He paused not really sure of how to continue. "Uh... That was... Nice?" Hara couldn't keep herself from giggling. He glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she laughed more. "I just never thought that the day _you_ were unsure of something would come. It's nice to know that even you are not always so aware and ready to make a move. You know?" He sighed, not understanding her at all. She shrugged in response.

"It was nice. And if a relationship with me is what you want, then you know I have no complaints. But I won't force you to be with me. I wan you to decide for yourself if it's what you want." Mikoto turned his face to the ceiling and heard Hara shuffle next to him. Suddenly her lips were on his cheek, giving him a light kiss there.

He looked at her with wide eyes and she just giggled in response. He decided he liked it. It was a nice sound. Shrugging at him again she got up to leave only to be pulled back down by rough hands. She sat next to him as he stared at her for a few moments, not making a sound or moving an inch. Suddenly he lurched forward and caught her in another kiss, but this one much shorter than the previous.

"You're my girl now, and no one is allowed to touch you." Hara blushed and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder she gave a contented sigh.

"Well, at least we don't have to explain to the others." Mikoto chuckled in response.

**A/N:** Please don't die from happiness just yet my readers! More happiness to come! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So it seems that I will be finishing this up in a couple more chapters then I'll start the sequel. I apologize to my readers for being gone for so long. ~Maya

To Naito Eve: No don't die! I need you! And yes~ You called it. Expect for some funny as hell adult humor. -insert evil laugh here-

To michi naki michi: Why are all of my readers dying?!

To Meichan-ish: NOOOOOOOOO! Why did you die?! Haha, glad you're happy though. And why would you be moping? Well, never mind. Enjoy this chapter too!

To Guest: Here's your chapter!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hara sat at the bar in HOMRA with a sleepy Mikoto beside her. She had permanently placed herself at his left side and was always found there no matter where they were. Often holding hands or just lightly touching their hands together. Their two male friends thought they made a very adorable couple, Mikoto was always moody and bored while Hara was mostly bubbly and happy all the time. One would think she would annoy Mikoto, but being able to read his moods helped her a lot.

Hara sighed outwardly and Mikoto turned to look at her with a questioning, yet still bored, look. She shrugged as she watched the news. Nothing different it seemed – the cops were still trying to hunt down another psycho murderer and something else about a rise in gang violence. Sighing again she turned off the volume and looked on depressed. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Ah!" At her scream the boys jumped and she hopped on top of her stool. "Oh my gosh guys! I know what we can do with our powers!" The shocked expressions turned into confusion until Izumo got angry.

"Don't stand on my chairs!" Hara immediately fell on her butt and giggled. "Now, speak like a normal person." Hara continued to giggle for a moment before finally calming down enough to speak.

"We have all this power just like the other kings and their clansmen, but unlike them we don't have some kind of organization to help keep the country running smoothly. The Silver King doesn't do anything so he is an exception, but the Gold, Green, Blue, and even the Colorless are keeping this country afloat somehow. So how can we give our own support to the country? Come on guys, think with me here!"

When none of them answered Hara shook the T.V. Remote at the television set where it was showing a gun fight between cops and the mafia. Izumo made a silent 'o' with his mouth and he and Tatara nodded in understanding. But at Mikoto's sigh Hara's happiness slightly deflated.

"You're not seeing the whole picture, babe. What do the other kings have that we don't?" When she didn't answer he continued. "Money. Public support. Government funding. If we tried to _help_ without those things we wouldn't last long. Also, if we got government support, we would have too many legal hurdles to jump to keep our funding."

Hara sat back down and laid her head on the bar counter defeated. Tatara and Izumo looked at her sadly and went back to their own things. Mikoto poked Hara's cheek, but she didn't respond. He had only recently started calling her 'babe' about two days ago and Hara liked it. Though she had no idea why, if anyone else called her something like that she'd get mad and start raving about respect and the fact that she had a name. Oh well, it was Mikoto after all. Her head shot up suddenly.

"Who needs the government! We can do this without them. We'll start small – little gangs, small time dealers, those sorts. We'll go after the big fish once we have more members and some money." Mikoto looked thoughtful then sighed.

"Are you sure? Doing this could mean doing illegal things." Hara nodded and he shook his head with a small smile. "Izumo? What do you think?" Izumo stopped shinning his glass and set it down to think.

"Well, it doesn't seem like a bad idea to me. Shizume City really does need a good clean up. But there is still the issue of Hara-chan's body guards, you know?" Hara deflated once more at that and Mikoto's nod of agreement.

"Honestly," the three turned to Tatara who finally decided to speak up. "I don't think Hara-chan needs 'bodyguards' anymore. If she really is as powerful as King, then why does she need to still be protected? It's been almost a month since King became a king and nothing has happened. I doubt the other kings know about Hara-chan anyways." Mikoto and Izumo looked at each other and Hara just looked between the boys dumbly.

"Why do I feel like a little girl whose daddies' are trying to choose whether or not she should go to a private or public school?" Izumo and Tatara burst into laughter as Mikoto cracked a smile. "Well, it's almost the same thing!" Yelled Hara embarrassed. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear that, but they all did. They must have thought her to be rather funny in that moment.

"Well, Daddy Mikoto. What is your final decision?" Mikoto chuckled as Tatara and Izumo could hardly find air enough to breathe. Hara left the bar and sulked on the couch as the boys quieted their laughing. "We're sorry, Hara-chan. We're just having fun." Hara pouted and looked out the window.

Mikoto got up and sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap like a giant baby and kissed her cheek. He was only ever openly affectionate with her when he was trying to get back on her bad side. And it melted her insides and sent her stomach flipping every time he did so. And he knew it. He smiled at her blushed face and sat her back down next to him where he proceeded to place his left arm around her shoulders.

"Don't sulk, we're just playing around. I highly doubt the Gold Queen was a fighter and that's why she was killed so easily. But I still worry about you, babe. I don't want you getting hurt. I know I'm always with you... And that's why I decided that you don't need babysitters, or 'bodyguards'." Hara almost jumped for joy at his words. Instead, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips.

His eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and pulled her against them, making the kiss more passionate. As it started getting a little out of hand, Izumo cleared his throat. Mikoto and Hara both stopped and pulled away. Hara blushing hard and Mikoto looking highly upset at the interruption.

"Sorry Mikoto, but it looked like you about to do 'it' on my couch." Mikoto rolled his eyes and smiled at Hara. She knew that look, she saw it a couple of times already. I was almost like he was saying, 'oh not yet, but soon' and Hara knew exactly what he wanted. 'It' as Izumo called it or as every one else called it, sex. Hara was inexperienced to say the least and she wasn't sure how soon such a thing would be appropriate.

Mikoto would not push her too soon too fast, and she knew this. But the look he gave her when he was thinking about it, made her shiver whether by want or fear she did not know. All she knew it that she hoped it wouldn't be happening too soon. She heard the stories after all – the pain, the _blood. _It scared the living daylights out of her and she was in no rush to find out if any of it was true.

Hara snapped out of her thoughts in time to catch back on to the boys' conversation. They had eventually decided to go through with Hara's plan. When they looked at her and asked what she wanted to name the organization she thought for a moment before smiling.

"HOMRA, after the bar." Every one smiled and agreed to it.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she now shared with her king, Mikoto. Opening the door she found the bed was empty though he had said he was going to bed before her. She stopped when she heard the shower running, and realizing he was cleaning up before she decided it was safe to change in the room.

Once dressed, she crawled into bed as she heard the shower water turn off and Mikoto step out. She rolled onto her side and faced out the window as he opened the bathroom door and shut the lights off. Instead of going to the dresser he crawled right into bed and Hara not thinking much of it rolled over and faced him. Cuddling close she realized a bit too late that he was, in fact, not wearing anything.

She became still and looked up at Mikoto's face. From what she could see, he had his signature smirk/smile on and was looking at her intently. She swallowed as he leaned forward and caught her in a heated kiss. He began to roll her on her back when she pushed him back while breaking the kiss.

"I'm not ready, Mikoto." She heard him grunt and move away. Feeling him shift from the bed and his soft footsteps pad to the dresser, he then dressed and came back.

"Sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She nodded and cuddled against his chest feeling the muscles in his arms as he sighed in response. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling him lightly stroke her other hand as she fell asleep.

**A/N:** Holy crap Mikoto! Looks like our king is a little needy. Whoops if anyone was too OOC for your liking. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Okay so I changed the rating from 'T' to 'M' cause I noticed things were getting steamy, hehehe. Sorry, but I might not end up writing a lemon. If I get enough messages or whatever about it then I might end up doing it anyways. Oh well, here is the new chapter!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Eighteen**

So far HOMRA was doing well with it's assault against the underground. They themselves could be considered underground, but they weren't hurting innocents so they were fine. Some people had caught wind if their doings, but no one reported it. No one had wanted to join either, most of the hushed whispers consisting of 'they'll die too soon for there to be much impact' or 'they're just a bunch of reckless kids'.

It was a bit upsetting for Hara at first, but slowly they were making a dent. Already a couple of times people had attempted to ambush the four teens with little to no progress against them. Soon enough, people would begin to hear about their powers too. Their flaming auras and inhuman strength and endurance made them feared by many.

It had taken a couple of days for every one to get used to their new strength, though they quickly found out that Tatara could not produce any flames. Hara deducted that this was because of his overly friendly and carefree nature. He didn't seem to mind though and all had decided that he would just take care of any newbies, if they ever got any that is.

Hara and Mikoto, being as powerful as they were had a much harder time controlling their power. Finding that it was so massive and intense almost made them lose control a few times. Hara eventually took to only using her power in extreme situations, and Mikoto only when he felt he had to do something himself. Much to Hara's dismay this was actually quite often. She did however convince him to take her every where he went to keep an eye on him.

So far it was only once that she had to intervene to keep him calm and slowly he began to gain more control over his power. But before they could really break in their new power the new school year began and all had finally turned sixteen.

Hara's alarm rang loudly and she stretched and reached for the clock. Once it was off she turned to Mikoto who was blinking groggily next to her. She giggled at him and quickly gave him a morning kiss, something she had made a habit of some time ago. He smiled and went to grab her, but she moved away quickly and gathered her things for a shower. She heard Mikoto grumble as he got up and stretched.

Turning to say something she caught sight of Mikoto with his shirt off. She blushed a bright red and stammered. He looked at her amused and stretched in front of her. From all of their recent fighting he had become much more defined in his arms, chest, and abdomen. Hara fumbled for words before giving up and running into the bathroom with a very red face.

Hearing Mikoto chuckle at her made her turn and throw a hairbrush at him. He dodged quickly enough to evade it and smiled at her almost mockingly. She gave up trying to get back at him and entered the bathroom, but while locking the door a thought hit her. Her and Mikoto had been together for almost three months now and he had only made his 'move' on her once. She had told him she wasn't ready and he had backed off, but she felt he was holding back from her.

She also felt a little bit unwanted since he seemed to notice her less and less it, at least in her mind that's how it was. She thought maybe he was losing interest in her since she told him no, but shook off the idea. Mikoto loved her and she loved him. He wouldn't just get bored and leave because of something so petty. _Right?_ Finally breaking herself free of her thoughts she entered the shower and quickly got clean.

As she entered the bar in her school uniform, she found the boys ready to leave. Once outside she saw the sky was cloudy and gray. Pulling out her umbrella, they all walked to school. They all talked about what they were excited for that year as they went when suddenly a group of people appeared and circled them. Hara noticed they all had a green streak in their hair – Green Clansmen.

The boys immediately went on the defensive, preparing to attack at the slightest sign of aggression. Slowly two people began to part to the sides as another man, a tall muscular man with graying hair and a kind smile. Though he looked friendly, Hara could feel his power and from it she also felt that he was in charge. 'Another king, great,' thought Hara as Mikoto stood up straight and looked at the man clearly not feeling threatened.

"What do you want?" The king looked at Mikoto and shrugged. Mikoto began to get angry and Hara grabbed his arm to still him. He took a step back and Hara relaxed slightly next to him.

"I just came to investigate the new king is all. Now I see he is nothing but a lowly schoolboy. Maybe you should go play hopscotch with your little friends instead of trying to be the city 'hero'. You are nothing but a bunch of hoodlums and playing thugs. Grow up and be adults already." Hara could feel Mikoto tense up as his anger mounted, but she held him back with a slight tug on his arm.

"Let's go, my king. This nobody doesn't own us. Let's just get to school before we're late, I don't want detention on my first day." Mikoto nodded and motioned for the others to follow. They immediately followed his queue and made their way to the school. Hara never let go of Mikoto as she felt the other kings gaze on her back and she knew Mikoto did too.

'This is gonna end badly,' was her last thought as the other clan and their king disappeared from view.

**A/N:** Uh oh~~ What's gonna happen with this new addition? And why was he watching Hara? -dramatic drum roll- Keep reading to find out! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to Naito Eve for pointing out that Mikoto was too OOC. I'm gonna fix it I swear! Also, I apologize to those who might be slightly saddened by this chapter. Anyways, here's a new chapter! ~Maya

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Two weeks after their encounter with the green clan and Mikoto was still on edge. Hara had calmed down as did the others though she knew it would take longer for their king to cool it. School continued on undeterred and Hara took notice of all the things that had changed in her little circle. Mikoto had grown taller as did Izumo and even Tatara, it also happened to attract the attention of others in the school. Girls to be specific.

Hara noticed that where ever she went with Mikoto, girls would stop to stare at him then giggle amongst themselves. In her classes she heard the other girls gossiping about him and how handsome he was. She tried to ignore them until one specific conversation caught her attention. One girl was going to go confess to him today on the side of the Maths building.

Hara tried to ignore the turning of her stomach and trust that Mikoto would not do anything to hurt her. But as it got closer to the time of their meet she became even more worried. What made it all worse was that he had said nothing to her about it and not wanting to seem paranoid she refused to mention it. When she was alone with Izumo she immediately turned to him with her worries.

"Izumo, is Mikoto going to meet a girl?" Izumo looked confused before his eyes widened. She knew immediately that it was true and she tried her best to not cry. Izumo saw this and tried to calm the teen girl as best as possible.

"He was telling me it was annoying and that he didn't want to, but I said it would be mean to the girl if he didn't just show up. So I convinced him to go and turn her away." Hara lightened up a bit and smiled.

"Okay, it was silly of me to get upset." Sighing she walked with Izumo to the front of the school when Hara saw Mikoto walking towards them with another girl at his side. Hara recognized her as the girl who was going to confess to Mikoto and she looked a little too happy for Hara to be comfortable. Izumo saw this as well and grabbed Hara, pulling her out of the gate and away from the pair behind them.

Mikoto saw Izumo taking Hara away and was momentarily confused but when he looked at the girl next to him it clicked. Hara must have known about their meet up and didn't say anything. He sighed and grumbled before picking up the pace making the female beside stumbling to keep up. When he turned at the sidewalk he saw them far ahead practically running away with a confused Tatara at their heels. Mikoto grumbled in frustration and turned to the girl. She gazed up at him expectantly and with a slight blush.

He had yet to say anything to the young girl and decided that he still wouldn't. He wanted to get to Hara as soon as possible and he wasn't going to spend it with this ugly, flat-chested, good girl wannabe. He wanted his girl, his crazy, obnoxious, overly violent girlfriend. She wasn't perfect by far but she was all he could ever ask for. Mikoto looked away and broke into a run towards the HOMRA bar.

Hara sat down at the bar with Izumo and Tatara on each side of her. Izumo was rubbing her back soothingly and explaining the situation to Tatara. Trying her best to not break down into tears she placed her head in her hands and took deep breaths.

"Don't sweat it, it'll all work out somehow. I don't think King would do that to Hara-chan." Izumo nodded in agreement, but still looked doubtful.

"I think the same, but I just can't deny seeing that. The girl looked so damn happy walking with Mikoto. She wouldn't have a face like that if he rejected her. Then to top it all off he was bringing her to Hara-chan. I don't know what he's thinking for once." Izumo sighed and got up to make some drinks fro everyone when Mikoto burst through the door. Hara knew it was him and jumped up to avoid him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't run from me," Hara stilled at his voice noticing it sounded thick with frustration. Unsure of why he seemed upset she didn't fight when he pulled her upstairs to their room. He closed he door behind her and faced the wall panting slightly. "It isn't what you think. Girls don't believe me when I tell them you're my girlfriend."

Hara was shocked at his words and sat down on the bed. He finally turned to face her and gave her a hard stare. She knew what he was saying, 'I don't like it that you ran from me'. She looked down ashamed and wrung her hands together with reddened cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It's just that since we entered school girls have noticed you so much more. You're handsome and tall and strong and muscular and I'm just... blah. I know I'm not ugly, but I'm not as pretty as some of the girls out there." Mikoto sighed and took a knee in front of her on the floor. "You could be doing so much better!" Hara couldn't handle it anymore and the tears began to flow uncontrollably.

Mikoto didn't know what to do so he just let her cry while holding her hands. When she finally stopped a couple minutes later she hiccuped a thank you and took as many deep breaths as possible until she could speak calmly. Mikoto rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs, watching her silently until she spoke.

"I just have been feeling so insecure lately. And since that time in bed a couple months ago, I made myself believe you were losing interest in me. You didn't look at me like you wanted me in that way anymore. I convinced myself that you wanted to leave me for someone who would give it to you. I feel so stupid now." Mikoto smiled and nodded meaning to say that he thought the same. She hit his shoulder playfully and smiled at him.

"I understand why you thought that. She is in one of your classes right?" Hara nodded.

"My homeroom and in Trig." Mikoto's brows furrowed in thought as a small smile began to make its way across his lips. "What? What are you thinking?" He looked down, but could not hide his smile from her. She looked at him suspiciously and he stood up taking her hand to pull her along. "Hungry?" Mikoto nodded as they went back down to the bar.

**A/N:** Uh oh~ What is Mikoto thinking? Does he have something planned? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Review/Follow/Favorite! Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the support guys! I love you all! ~Maya

To lilkitty: You'll have to wait and see! And as for the lemon, I'll only do it if enough people want one. Though keep in mind I've never written one so it might suck if I end up writing one.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty**

All throughout the remainder of the day Mikoto seemed thoughtful. No one wanted to interrupt him so they chose to keep away and leave him be. When he was ready to sleep he grabbed Hara by the wrist and pulled her with him. He let her go and stood staring at the bed. Hara watched him curiously, waiting for him to speak but when he didn't she sighed and crawled onto the bed. Turning to face him she sat down and looked at him until he responded.

He still had that thoughtful look even as he moved to sit in front of her on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge. He leaned forward and kissed Hara gently on lips and she quickly kissed back. Lying her down on her back he hovered over the young girl without breaking the kiss. Gently he began to move his right hand along her side, caressing her hip and stomach making her gasp. At her reaction, Mikoto slid his tongue into her mouth and slipped his hand under her shirt feeling her soft skin.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Hara pushed the boy away and moved out from under him. Leaning against the headboard she felt her cheeks were flushed and she was panting lightly. Mikoto looked disappointed for only a moment before sitting beside her and sighing. The two teens looked at each other and Hara smiled lightly at his look. Clearly saying sorry as best he could with his eyes, he looked a bit like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry Mikoto. I got scared." Hara laughed nervously as Mikoto stared at her.

"It's fine," he said sighing again. "I never expected you to be up for it so soon. Take your time, I won't push you." He laid down then as Hara followed suit. He laid his arm across her as she snuggled into his chest and the two fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mikoto walked Hara to class but before they entered the room Mikoto stopped Hara by grabbing her upper arm. He looked at Hara with a wicked grin and led her inside. Feeling a bit unsure she followed behind him and as he stopped he looked at the girl from yesterday. She lit up at the sight of him and moving to approach him, Mikoto quickly turned and caught Hara in a kiss. Shocked by the sudden action, she could only stand there until he moved away with a smirk and left the room.

Hara stood there dumbfounded until the other girls burst into exaggerated sobs. Blushing furiously, Hara quickly sat in her seat just as the teacher entered to commence class. Hara could feel the others staring at her throughout the day which only made her self-conscious. But when school was finally over and they were back at the bar, Hara exploded.

* * *

"Damn it, Mikoto! Why did you do that?!" He looked at her with his usual bored stare and shrugged. "Every one was staring at me all day because of you! And now all the girls hate me! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" Mikoto and the others covered their ears at her scream. Followed by their laughter, Hara puffed up her cheeks in a pout and crossed her arms.

"You'll see things will get better, Hara-chan," Turning to a cheerful and carefree Tatara the girl could help but smile at him. "I'm sure King was just showing you off in his own way." Hara giggled at the boy as she watched Mikoto in the corner of her eye. Catching a small smile from him, she turned to him and smiled back.

"I guess so, but never do it so publicly again. For my sake at least?" Mikoto nodded in understanding and went back to his water. Hara smiled wider and threw her arms around his neck. "Miko-kun," he looked at her curiously from over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"'Miko-kun?'" Izumo whispered to Tatara as Hara continued to smile at her king.

"I love you," it seemed as though time had stopped in the room. Izumo and Tatara stood staring with mouths open and eyes wide. Mikoto had gone stiff at her words and she could tell it had taken him off guard. When he didn't respond after a few moments, Hara became worried. "You don't have to answer back, you know! I was just joking anyways." Releasing a nervous laugh Hara began to back away to the stairs. "I'll just go to bed now."

She turned to run away but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. Looking back, she saw it was Mikoto with wide eyes and an open mouth. He seemed to mimic the other two boys in the room. Standing up straight and releasing her arm, he stood before Hara with a look of pure confusion and shock. Not able to hold back, she quickly grabbed his face and gave him a forceful kiss to the lips.

It must have finally pulled him away from his shock for when she pulled away he looked at her with much clearer eyes. He watched her for a moment then gave her his signature half smile. It meant he had accepted her feelings, though he did not say the words back – Hara knew he felt the same. She smiled broadly and hugged him around his neck tightly as he returned the gesture in a much more gentle manner.

They went to bed that night once again in each others arms with Hara snuggled closely to Mikoto's chest. She had found that she had a hard time sleeping without him in the few times he decided to stay up later than herself. She spent the whole time just tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling, but when he was beside her, she felt as if all the pieces had fallen into place. She had finally found her home and it was beside her handsome Red King. Who needed a prince when you had a king, you know?

As she slowly drifted to sleep, she felt her kind shift beside her and lay a gentle kiss to her temple. Hearing him sigh, he followed with a a couple words she could hardly make out. But when it hit her what he had said, she smiled to herself.

"I love you too, idiot woman."

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short but I thought you all might like this. Hope you enjoyed! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your support guys! ~Maya

To Azalie-Kauriu: I'm glad you like it. :)

To adrianna1dx: I'm happy you think so, and I was thinking of saving a lemon for the last chapter. All the fluff scenes are just practice for me.

To Guest: Mikoto in this story is a teenage boy so it's only normal he would be a bit forceful and needy. Especially since he's a virgin who has a hot girl sleeping in his bed every night. And yeah I agree. I might just do that when I write it.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was finally December and Hara was out doing some shopping for her boys. Crossing the plaza to make her way to the train, she bumped into a hard body before her. Looking up, she saw it was the Green King. He smiled at her warmly as Hara repeatedly bowed and apologized. Though she could feel the power of the king before her, she could not feel any violent intent.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Hara said bowing again. The king laughed at her.

"It is perfectly fine, Hara-sama." Hara stopped at his words and looked at him curiously.

"-sama?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh, my apologizes. It's supposed to be a secret right?" Hara blinked momentarily confused before realization struck her.

"You know?" She asked in shock. The king nodded slightly.

"Many of the kings know, but since things are peaceful now, you have nothing to worry about." Hara looked at the king sceptically, but decided to believe him. "So what are you doing right now? Would you, or your king for that matter, mind if I bought you coffee?" Thinking she decided it was alright. She would just have to keep her guard up.

"I don't see why not." Smiling at the girl, the king led her away to a nearby coffee shop filled with people.

"So what brings you out on today?" Asked the king across from her smiling warmly.

"Oh, just some Christmas shopping. And you?"

"The same. My wife had twins last year so it's my first Christmas as a Daddy. It's quite exciting," Hara looked baffled then smiled as the king pulled out his wallet to show her their picture. There was a very pretty woman in a hospital bed with a newborn baby girl in each arm. It was a lovely picture.

"Oh beautiful, their names?" The king smiled lovingly at the photograph.

"Layla and Lily." Hara smiled.

"Such pretty names. How is it being a dad?"

"Oh I love it!" He beamed at her. "It really is such a joy to have little ones running around. I can't wait until they start talking," Hara watched the green king as he went on and on about his children and decided that he wasn't a bad man after all. But something still bothered him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," the king looked at her questioningly. "How exactly did you find out about me?" The older man looked uncomfortable for a moment before sighing.

"I was told about you by the Blue King." At her confused look he continued. "He became aware of you at the time of your king's awakening. Only those who have queens are aware of the 'Queen System', as they like to call it. I am not one of those who was aware until I was told of it, and you, recently." Hara was shocked – didn't he have a wife?

"But, you're married. Why isn't she your queen?" The Green King looked down solemnly.

"I always wanted to mark her, to make her a part of my clan, but she was always very weak. Physically, she would not have been able to handle the aura and it would have killed her. So in the end, we both decided it would be best if she were never marked. And thanks to that decision, we have two very beautiful little girls."

Hara was stunned. When she had first encountered the Green King, she had not expected him to be such a docile man. After their first encounter she had done research on the man and his clan. The Greens kept to themselves and their main worry was the conservation of the natural world. As their aura was green, so were the things they saved. Hara had liked them and their work very much, though Mikoto had been greatly uninterested in whether a few trees were being cut down or not.

Not that the destruction of the forest was a small thing, he just didn't care about it unless it was food, sleep, or a good fight. Hara had thought long about what the Green King said before answering him carefully.

"And how was he aware of me since the beginning? Did a big red pillar with a flag saying 'Look here! A queen!' pop up or something?" Hara knew being sarcastic to the man before her was unfair to him, but he merely laughed it off.

"In a way," Hara was confused further. "When a king awakens, his respective color shoots into the sky and his sword becomes visible. When a queen is born, a similar thing happens only the pillar is really a swirl of light. Both of these things happened when you were both born." Hara finally understood what he meant and leaned back thinking to herself.

"And why did the Blue King mention me to you?" The king looked uncomfortable and shifted in his chair.

"He wanted to meet you. You see, the Blue King is very old and close to death and he wanted to see the new Red Queen before his time came to it's end. Also, he would like it if you brought your king with you." Hara was a bit taken aback and unsure of how to answer. "You can discuss it with your king first. I'll give you my number."

Once he gave her his number, he said goodbye and they parted ways. Deciding to cut her shopping trip short, Hara went back to the bar with her mind turning from what the Green King had said. She knew Mikoto would be immediately against it and convincing him would be highly difficult. Though she did have a way to make him go even if he didn't want to. Ah, the power of being female.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I am going to refer to the Green King simply by his title. I don't feel like coming up with a name. If anyone wants to come up with one for me, I don't mind. Sorry last chapter was so short, I'm trying. ~Maya

To lilkitty: I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait and read. And thanks for your support!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hara sat at the bar wrapping Mikoto's Christmas gift with Tatara when their king entered followed by an irritated Izumo. Hara was thankful that Mikoto couldn't see his girl as it was now wrapped in bright, red wrapping paper. He came over curiously and inspected the box as Izumo grumbled to himself behind the counter. Quickly losing interest in the red box, Mikoto gave it back to his girlfriend followed by a quick peck on her cheek.

Hara heard Izumo sigh as she smiled at her king. He was being unusually affectionate with her today. First he bought her a beautiful necklace with a fairy pendant. Then, he proceeded to cuddle her out in the open. After that, he followed with the little peck to her cheek. Hara couldn't place why he was being so strange.

"Mikoto?" Said man looked at her from his seat beside her with slightly raised brows. "What has made you so damn weird today?" Giving him a thoroughly confused look, he just shrugged. Until Izumo started to chuckle behind the counter.

"If you must know, Hara-chan," he said in between little laughs. "Some ugly, middle-aged woman hit on Mikoto. He feels gross now. Though I feel overlooked since he somehow became more handsome than me." Hara somehow manged to stifle her giggles, while Tatara could not. Bursting into laughter at Izumo's 'misery' caused a fist to meet the top of his head from said blonde.

Hara looked at Mikoto who looked ahead at the wall grumpily. She giggled at him and cuddled his arm to which he grunted in response.

"Stupid Izumo wasn't supposed to say anything," he said as the blonde began to shine his precious glasses. Hara eyed her king from the corner of her eye as he sulked further. "It was really creepy. I feel violated." Hara giggled again and poked Mikoto's cheek. He looked at her and frowned further.

"Oh, my poor Miko-kun. How about I make you something good to eat?" Mikoto's frowned lessened as he gazed expectantly at the little black-haired girl beside him. She smiled at him and grabbing his left hand led him to the kitchen. 'What do you want to eat?" Mikoto furrowed his brows.

"Something with meat."

"And you want it medium, right?" Mikoto nodded as she prepared the food. Practically drooling over his soon be meal, he had no idea he had something coming.

* * *

When the food was done, Hara served Mikoto a plate and held it up before him. His eyes watched the plate until it was set before him. Knowing this was her chance, she quickly snatched the plate back before her king could press his fork to it. He glared her, but dared not move. He wanted his food – and he wanted it bad.

"You really do want this, don't you Mikoto?" Mikoto nodded slowly unsure.

"Where are you going with this, Woman?" Hara grunted.

"I met with the Green king this morning." Mikoto stiffened and grew tense. "Easy, he asked me out to coffee and we talked. He has a beautiful wife and two twin baby girls. He's a nice man, Mikoto." Snorting at her, he placed his elbow on the counter and leaned on his hand. "Apparently he didn't know about queens until the Blue King brought it to his attention."

Hara continued to explain to him while she kept his food warm with her aura. He listened and as she went on she saw he was becoming less tense. Raising her eyebrows in a silent question and he sighed. Standing up straight, he looked at her making eye contact and holding her there.

"You'll get your food if you say yes," the teen boy perked up at his but only for a moment.

"...No," Hara sighed and turned to throw the food away. Mikoto grabbed her arm before she could and gave her a pathetic look. "I'm hungry."

"You said no, not yes," she pointed out with an annoyed look. "He's a harmless old man who is bed-ridden and just wants to meet us. How much of a bad idea is it to meet him?" Mikoto frowned further then sighed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if something bad happens," Hara smiled and gave her king his meal with a huge grin on her face. Kissing his cheek happily, she ran out of the kitchen to tell the other boys her plan.

* * *

Later that night Hara called the Green King from her and Mikoto's bedroom telling him that Mikoto had relented and would meet the Blue King with her. She leaned out the window feeling the cool breeze as he expressed his happiness and relief at her words. Once she had the meet date and address of the residence she was about to hang up when she heard a little girl in the background. Shaking herself out of her daze she hung up and looked at the night sky.

She left the window and closed the window as Mikoto answered. She gazed at him and thought about what it might be like to be a mother. Mikoto touched her face, making her realize she had spaced out and blushed at her king.

"Mikoto?" Said man looked at her curiously and murmured 'what' to her. "Do you like kids?" Mikoto thought a moment then shrugged.

"I guess. I haven't really been around many to know for sure," Hara nodded in understanding and crawled into bed with him. "What brings it up?" Hara sighed as she switched off the lights.

"The Green King has kids, so does the Blue and even grandchildren. I just thought, 'what would it be like to have a child call me mommy?', you know?" Mikoto pulled the girl to him and stroked her long hair softly. It was uncharacteristic of him, but it felt so nice Hara refused to bring it up. Snuggling further into his arms she fell asleep dreaming of a future where she had children with a very handsome red-head.

**A/N: **Lol, Hara used food to get her way. And oh? Mikoto might like kids? What could this mean? And why does the Blue King want to meet the new Red King and his queen? Next chapter will be later this week. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I've been sick so these chapters might be a little crappy compared to the others. I'm trying though! Thanks for continuously supporting me guys! ~Maya

To Naito Eve: Haha, so true. Only Hara can take his food without fear of dying. And as for the manga, I read it and I can't say I got the exact same vibe from it. I don't think Mikoto would avoid kids, but I do agree that he seems rather clueless and what to do with them. It's cute really. Haha, I'm gonna stop before I start fangirling over here.

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Three days later, Hara and Mikoto were in the car with Izumo making their way to the Blue Kings residence. Hara had learned that he lived on the outskirts of the city in an old styled Japanese house. There, with his wife and two grandchildren, was where he over looked the organization Scepter4. She had also found out that his organization kept close tabs and restrictions on Strains, people like Yakuma Shitou. If you were a Strain, you had to register with Scepter4 in order to be able to live a relatively normal life.

Hara had relayed all of this to Mikoto who kept a stubborn look of concentration out the window. She knew he was grouchy from having to get up so early in the morning on their Winter vacation, not to mention also doing it to see someone he didn't know or trust for an unknown reason. But, he had to deal with it since he promised Hara. She leaned her head on her kings shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. Not wanting to fall asleep, she held one of Mikoto's hands and absently played with his fingers.

She felt him shift and watch her before looking back out the window and poking her own fingers right back. She giggled before ultimately starting a thumb war. Sitting in the back seat playing 'Thumb Wars' with her king had seemed childish, especially when he easily, and in a rather bored way, pinned her thumb down and wouldn't budge to which she whined loudly. He still wouldn't release her and pinned her entire body down to the seat while he laid on top of her. With his back to her, Hara couldn't see his smirk as she futilely tried to push him off.

"What the hell, Mikoto! You're so heavy!" Hara whined from under him.

"A lady shouldn't curse, Hara." Hara punched his arm weakly.

"Hell is not a curse word, it's a place. The place you'll be going to if you don't. Get. Off. Me!" Mikoto and Izumo both chuckled and Mikoto got off the angry teen girl. "Miko-kun," Mikoto looked at her with a raised brow. "you're fat." Clicking his tongue at his girlfriend, he quickly pinned her arms with one hand while he tickled her sides with his other. "No! Mikoto! Wah-! Hahahaha! Stop it!"

Unable to stop laughing, Hara gave in. Mikoto released her once he saw her face was beet red with tears in her eyes and was gasping for air. Seeing how attractive she was like that made Mikoto wish they were alone in his room. He wanted her so badly it hurt sometimes, especially in certain areas. Though he did promise he wouldn't push her, he so wished she would hurry up and want it already. He leaned to her and gently kissed her before sitting back up, pulling her with him. He was about to speak when Izumo spoke first.

"Sorry to interrupt play time, but it seems we've arrived. And I've never seen this much blue, makes me kind of nauseous." Hara and Mikoto both looked out the window and saw a beautiful and enormous house surrounded by blue – a blue stream, blue flowers, blue cars, blue walkways, blue everything.

"Uh... Wow?" Hara was not too sure how to take in every thing, especially since it was so, well, blue. Hara like Blue, it was not her favorite color by far, but she could appreciate it. Until she laid eyes on this place though. This king really, really, REALLY liked blue, or maybe it was just because he was the Blue King, who knows really. Mikoto looked nauseous.

"This is way over doing it. Damn," Hara smiled at him in understanding. She knew Mikoto was not very fond of blue, but he hardly complained about it. This, on he other hand, was going to make him be very whiny. She was entirely prepared though, with a small pole in her pants she would use in case her king got too annoying.

They pulled up in front and were greeted by two Scepter4 officers in uniform. They led them inside the large house and to a space of varied rooms. Hara saw that most were sitting or meeting rooms. Two were libraries and a couple others appeared to be bedrooms. Though the house on the outside was of traditional model, the inside was very well modernized.

Some of the meeting rooms, Hara saw, had several desks with computers and monitors all over the place. Many of the rooms were equipped with the latest high-tech gear, including touch screen computers, and others. She was quite impressed with the entire set-up. Looking over at Mikoto, Hara noted that her king looked rather peeved.

"What's wrong, Mikoto?" Her king looked further annoyed and looked ahead with determination.

"This place smells weird," Hara had to use all of her willpower to not laugh at the moody teen next to her. Hara wrapped her arms around his left arm and laid her head against his shoulder. Mikoto relaxed a bit only to stiffen again as they stopped.

"We're here," said one of the officers. "The king is inside." Hara nodded and Mikoto sighed and they moved to stand on each side of the doors. Hara released Mikoto's arm when the door opened and stepped inside, her king beside her. Hara could not in any way be prepared for what she saw there.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is extremely short, but I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna go about with this next thing I'm thinking up. I'm trying to get ideas from fanart and what not, but to no avail. My juices are currently running on low. Also, I have made a Tumblr where I can freely spazz and fangirl over K. If you wanna check it out, the account link can be found on my page. Visit it sometime! Review/Follow/Favorite and maybe help me get my creative juices flowing like nuts again! Thanks, Maya


	24. Chapter 24 Part 1

**A/N:** This is totally taking longer than I had originally planned, but oh well now. Sorry for the really short chapters, I'll try making them longer from now on. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter too. ~Maya

To lilkitty: Yes, cliffhanger. -insert evil laugh here- And I know, I'm sorry. :(

To Gorelotte: Thank you~! :D

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hara was shocked. Looking inside the room, there was nothing – not a single thing, not even a person. Hara and Mikoto looked at each other both surprised and confused. Upon closer inspection, Hara found an alter at one side of the room where flowers and incense surrounded a picture of a young looking man with long hair. This only proved to further confused the two teens.

Hara turned to the two guards, but found they were avoiding her gaze and held saddened expressions. To her, this could only mean one thing – their king was dead and was mostly likely dead for some time. So who wanted to meet them? Hara didn't know and looking at Mikoto, she saw he was more tense than when they entered. Hara stepped further into the room with Mikoto closely behind when an older man suddenly entered.

He was middle aged with little gray in his hair. He seemed rather young, but as Hara looked at him she saw a clear lifelessness in him. Hara could feel her heart go out to him, she saw in him something she had seen in herself a long time ago.** Hara watched as he lit a new incense and placed it before the alter while giving a short prayer. Hara closed her eyes and lowered her head in respect as her king continued to stand there.

The man raised his head the same moment Hara did and she smiled sadly at him. Understanding hit the older man as he returned it and dipped hi head in recognition. Mikoto looked at the man with an unwavering look of distrust. Hara sighed.

"I'm a bit confused, the Green King said the Blue King, Jin Habari, wanted to meet with us. Only for us to arrive and find he was actually deceased. Could you explain?" The man sighed and rubbed between his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was actually me who wanted to meet you. I wanted to make sure that the new Red King was not like the last one. The one who killed my king," Hara's breath caught in her throat. Not knowing what to say, she remained silent until Mikoto spoke.

"How did he die? Murder?" The man nodded.

"In a way. The Last Red King, Kagutsu Genji, lost himself to his power. Punishment for that is the falling of the Damocles Sword, and the power that is released kills and destroys all around it. My king was there when this happened, trying to stop Kagutsu, but was too late." Mikoto nodded.

"I understand. I've felt the power want to break from me since I received it," Hara was shocked again. She never knew that Mikoto was fighting with his power. She knew it was hard to control, she'd felt it herself, but she never knew it was like that fro Mikoto and constantly at that. "But I don't plan on dying – much less taking anyone with me along the way." The man looked wide eyed at Mikoto before smiling gently.

"Thank you, I'm glad I chose to meet you," he turned to Hara. "You are his queen?" Hara nodded and blushed and he smiled at her embarrassment. "I'm glad you are here. Queens are known to have the power to control their kings. If you'd like, I could introduce you to our Queen? She could teach you ways to help Suoh Mikoto control his power." Mikoto grunted as Hara smiled broadly.

"Could I?" The man nodded with a smile. Hara clapped in enthusiasm as her eyes lit up. Turning to Mikoto, she gave him a large toothy grin. He smiled slightly at her in return and sighed. "Can I meet her now?" Nodding again he led them of the room and outside to a small garden. There Hara saw a woman with long golden blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. Describing her in a word, one would say she was beautiful.

The woman trained her eyes on the two approaching and she visibly stiffened. Hara wasn't sure why until she spoke.

"What do _you_ want?" Hara flinched at the aggressive tone she used. Mikoto audibly growled at her making the woman pale in return.

"I'm sorry!" Hara exclaimed while pinching Mikoto's arm making him hiss at her. "Don't growl at people! What do you think you are? A big bad lion? Wrong!" Swatting him on the head Mikoto turned away to sulk. Hara sighed and turned back to the woman bowing low. "I apologize for him. You already know who this is -" pointing at Mikoto "the new Red King, Suoh Mikoto. And I'm Michitaru Hara – the... Uh, queen."

Hara shifted uncomfortably from using the word and blushed lightly. The woman stood then and looked down her nose at Hara. She scrutinized the teen and sniffed when she saw nothing impressive. Hara looked down, but could still feel herself growing angry. If anyone thought Mikoto had a bad temper, they had yet to see Hara in a really bad mood.

"Hmph, if you're a queen you should state it proudly. Don't look down and be embarrassed by it, or has your king trained you to be that way?" Mikoto turned and immediately snarled at the woman. She backed up as he moved towards her. Hara watched and chose not to move to stop it, she felt this woman could use a good scare.

"Watch what you say. Hara is my queen and I will no one, and I mean _no one_, to talk to her like that." Mikoto was practically baring his teeth at the older woman who looked back completely terrified. The guard who had led them to meet his queen and had been forgotten appeared at Mikoto's side.

"Please forgive her! Since the incident she hasn't trusted really anyone outside the clan." Mikoto turned his glare on him and Hara not wanting Mikoto to turn on an innocent grabbed him. Pulling him back, Hara stroked his hand and had him look at her.

"Calm down, I'll deal with her." Mikoto sniffed before looking at the two blues a little ways away.

"Fine, but if she does anything to you-"

"Mikoto," the redhead stopped to look at the girl who smiled gently at him. "You don't need to protect me from her. I can't explain it, but... I feel like she doesn't want to hurt me. Whether with words or anything else, she's just lonely. Please, just relax a little okay?" Mikoto sighed before nodding and Hara stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Hara quickly turned form him and approached the woman who was speaking harshly with the guard. Hara cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"If you don't mind, could I speak to your queen alone?" The Blue Queen huffed as the guard bowed with a nervous smile and left. "Look, I don't know about you but I try to not have a big head." The other queen looked shocked at Hara's words and meant to protest, but the teen raised her hand to stop her. "I'm far from done. I have been a queen hardly 8 months and I don't want people to tip-toe around me because I'm 'special'. I could care less about my title and my king feels the same about himself.

"I can sense that you have no power in you so I know you won't fight me, you're not stupid enough for that. But do understand this. I am not, and will not be like you. I will not go around saying I'm a queen and rub it in people's faces. I am a queen not because Mikoto is a king, I am a queen because Mikoto treats me as such. I can see, even now, how much you loved your king, and I can assure you I love mine just as much if not more.

"Mikoto is not like the last king. He may not show it, but he is kind, compassionate, loving, gentle, and all round wonderful. And I know, _for a fact,_ that he will not let his power consume him. And he will make sure he kills himself first if it does happen because he loves the people around him, especially me." Hara stopped and gazed at the stunned older woman.

"But still, if something does happen to where his power goes out of control, I would like you to teach me how to stop him without killing him. I love my king not because he is a king, but because he is a wonderful person. I don't want to see him hurt, and I don't think I could stand to see him hurt someone else without being able to stop himself. So would you please, _please_ help me?" Her fellow queen looked at her with furrowed brows before sighing and slumping her shoulders lightly.

"Okay, I'll help. But only because I see so much of my younger self in you. I apologize for my behavior earlier, it was unfair and rude." Hara graciously accepted her apology and the two women proceeded to talk of Hara's abilities. "Now, where is your king? This will require his presence." Hara looked around and found Mikoto looking at some ducks in a small pond. Upon seeing the tall, scary teen, the ducklings turned and fled squawking. Seeing him frown at them she approached and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The other queen has apologized and is going to teach me how to keep you on a leash," Mikoto didn't respond and kept glaring at the water's surface. Hara looked down and saw his reflection staring at her to which she smiled warmly. "I need you to be a part of it. Some of the things we're doing requires you to be present apparently." Mikoto turned to her and stared for a moment before touching her cheek. He pinched her hard. "Ouch! Wha!"

"You're an idiot." Hara glared and pouted. "Let's get this over with already." Hara pinched his cheek in return making him close one eye in irritation. Turning tail and running back to the other with a goofy grin on her face made the other woman look on confused. Seeing Mikoto arrive with his cheek pink where Hara pinched him made her smile.

"Okay, let's get down to work then. Hara-sama I just realized I never introduced myself properly." Hara gave her a quizzical look before she understood. "My name is Habari Hoshiko, the former Blue Queen."

"I'm sorry, 'former'?" Hoshiko sighed.

"You don't know, but when a king dies the clansmen do not lose their powers. It's different for a queen though. When our kings power leaves them, therefore killing them, it leaves us – the queens – as well." Hara was stunned. Not knowing what would happen to a clan without it's king was unbearable enough, but for their queen to lose her powers as well made it seem much worse.

"But we're not her to talk about that. On to the exercise. Hara-sama stand here across from Suoh-sama," Hoshiko made Hara and Mikoto stand toe-to-toe with only a few inches between them. "Now, Hara-sama put your right hand on his chest, just over his heart here." Hara followed the woman's order and placed her hand over Mikoto's heart. It was unusually warm here.

"I'm sure you've noticed that he is very warm there?" Hara nodded. "You're feeling his aura which resides in the chest of the king. Now, try to 'touch' it." Hara looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sighing the woman showed her own hand tot he teen.

"Reach out with your aura and touch his aura in his chest." Hara did as was instructed and surprisingly she felt not only Mikoto's aura, but his heartbeat as well. It was slow and soothing to her and she closed her eyes at the warmth. "You feel his heartbeat now?" Hara nodded again. "Now, intertwine your two auras and look inside him." Hara tried it and opened her eyes to see a fiery landscape.

**A/N:** Wow, this was really long. I cut it short cause it was beginning to get too long. Part B is on the way! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	25. Chapter 24 Part 2

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter 24 Part 2**

Hara gasped at the sight and fell back in shock. In reality, she also fell backwards. Mikoto quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor and saw her eyes were wide and she was sweating. He didn't know what she saw, but he knew it had to have been scary for her. Immediately defensive of his queen, Mikoto turned on Hoshiko.

"What the hell?! What did you do to her?!" Hoshiko stood calmly as Hara regained her footing and gently rubbed his biceps to sooth him.

"Calm down, I saw just taken by surprise." Mikoto continued to glare at the older queen and Hara stomped on his foot. He sucked in his breath then turned to look at her. "I said. Calm. Down." Mikoto's eyes widened slightly at her tone and softened his eyes in response. "It wasn't her fault. I was just surprised is all. Don't get mad at her." Continuing to rub his upper arms, he began to relax under her touch. He sighed in defeat and stepped back.

"What did you see, Hara-sama?" Hara thought for a moment.

"It was shocking, a land of just fire and lava as far as I could see. It was hot, but I could bear it surprisingly. Every where I looked, it was shades of red and pink and even gold. It was... Pretty actually." Hoshiko nodded in her direction.

"Good, what you saw was Suoh-sama's power source. Suoh-sama I know you saw something as well, so tell me what you saw." Mikoto sighed and grumbled at her.

"I saw a bright room and the floor had rolling waves of red and pink and other colors. It was warm and I don't know, nice I guess." Hara smiled and blushed. It was Mikoto's way of saying he liked what he saw a db felt and probably didn't want to leave either. Hoshiko eyed him uncertainly.

"I'll take it as you liked it there. That's good. What you saw was Hara-sama's own power as well as her feelings for you. The warmth is her love." Hara became more red by the moment and began to shake her hands wildly and stuttered. Mikoto looked at her with an amused smile and shrugged. Giving up, she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"The more you like it there the better. For if the time comes that you feel you are losing control, go to that place and it will quell your powers. How do you feel right now?" Mikoto looked down at his hand and furrowed his brow. Hara watched him curiously until a small smile graced his lips.

"For the first time since becoming a king, not like I want to just let loose and destroy every thing. I feel... Calm." Hoshiko smiled softly.

"Good, then we're done here." Hara opened her mouth to protest to which the older woman raised her hand. "This is all you need to know. Whenever he feels like he wants to go wild, he can go to this place and be calmed again. If you do it enough it can become second nature for you both, but it will be different on the battle field. I've heard of your latest... Shenanigans and I implore you to be very careful. If in the event he goes wild during a fight, it will be even more difficult to calm him."

Hara nodded and looped her arm with Mikoto who looked wholly unsatisfied. Leaning her head on his arm, Mikoto continued to watch the woman in front of them.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Hoshiko nodded. "Just have me go into her 'feelings' and things are okay?" At her nod he furrowed his brows. "Nothing else? Really?" Hara had had enough.

"She said there is nothing else! Geez!" Mikoto looked at her mildly surprised before shrugging. Hara sighed and bowed low to the other woman. "Thank you for every thing, Hoshiko-sama." The older woman was surprised by the honorific and returned the bow.

"There is no need to refer to me as such, I am no longer a queen after all." Hara shook her head.

"Once a queen always a queen I think." Hoshiko smiled softly and bowed again.

"I suppose so. It was good to meet you both. I'm glad you came by today." Hara smiled and bowed again as Mikoto only huffed and nodded at her. "I hope we can meet again. At that Mikoto looked baffled.

"Eh, not a chance." Grabbing Hara by the arm, Mikoto quickly made his escape with Hara stumbling to keep up.

Back in the car Hara looked mad. Mikoto stayed silent as he gazed out the window trying to ignore the glare of the angry female beside him. Izumo glanced at them through the rear-view mirror with unease. Suddenly Hara lashed out and landed a right hook on Mikoto's left arm. He jumped surprise before the two fell into a wrestling match in the back seat of the vehicle.

Izumo sighed as the two continued to fight until Hara cried out. Mikoto immediately drew back and began to check her over. Seeing as she was okay he sat back and allowed her to sit back up, having pinned her down moments before. Izumo sighed again as he saw them glaring at each other. He had no idea why they were acting like a pair of children. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"So," the teens looked at their older friend in response. "What has cause this little dispute?" Mikoto looked out the window sulking as Hara crossed her arms.

"Mikoto is the rudest person on the face of the planet. You were so mean to her and she didn't deserve it! Why would you do that, hm?" Mikoto just ignored her and Hara fell into silence beside him. "Brat," she said before relaying the events of the meeting to Izumo. Through the entire thing, he sat quietly listening with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fine, when we get back I'll look into every thing you just said. I'll investigate the incident with the Blue and Red Kings and take a look at the Blue Queen." Hara nodded in understanding. She was hoping Izumo would take up charge of looking into it all and reporting back to her. Gosh, she really felt like she was giving people orders now. Feeling a bit tired from the day's events, Hara laid her head on Mikoto's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She was nowhere near forgiving him for his actions, but he was comfortable to sleep on. Thinking about the exercise she had performed with Mikoto made Hara curious. She wanted to see it again and touch it. She wanted to explore it and learn more about it, but it felt a bit like she was intruding. Maybe she'd ask him if she could tomorrow. She just hoped he wouldn't mind.

Mikoto continued to gaze out the window, but as he felt Hara lean on him he spared her a glance. She looked so peaceful as she relaxed against him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but kept his hand still. Mikoto had never understood what it was about this woman that had intrigued him so much. But as he continued to gaze at her face, he felt like he was beginning to understand. She was different, beautiful in her own way.

He smiled lightly to himself as he saw her begin to doze off. Mikoto continued to watch her, not knowing that Izumo was looking at him watch the girl. A few strands of her hair fell on his arm and he reached out and grabbed it gently. Feeling the soft strands and smelling her shampoo suddenly made him warm in his chest. He didn't know what it was and he didn't know why it happened, but he liked it. He liked how he felt and he smiled a little more.

Once at the bar, Mikoto lifted Hara into his arms and carried her as gently as possible inside. Upon entering, he saw Tatara at the bar with a chubby boy with blonde hair. He was a couple years younger than themselves and was clearly in middle school. Most likely a first year. When the two at the bar saw the three entering they stood, Tatara happily greeting the older boys.

Mikoto looked at the two boys and nodded in greeting. Moving to the stairs he stopped short as Hara began to shift in his arms. At the same moment, Mikoto noticed the blonde kid was staring at Hara. Hara opened her eyes and smiled at Mikoto while stretching out before he gently placed her on her feet. Looking around, she yawned until she noticed the new boy in the room. Looking him up and down Hara approached him with her hand to her chin.

He looked at her with wide eyes and a slight blush, which proved to anger Mikoto as he stood between them. The blonde stepped back feeling the pressure of Mikoto's presence suddenly and began to shake. Mikoto seemed to tower over the portly boy when his knees gave out from under him. Hara could see his face had paled significantly and his teeth were slightly chattering. Not being able to with stand the practical torture Mikoto was putting the poor boy through she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Mikoto, be nice to him. He's just curious." Mikoto continued to glare at the boy below before finally huffing and moving back from him. Hara moved to his side and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry about him, he's very possessive and very protective. He is also the guy in charge, unfortunately. I'm Michitaru Hara, feel free to call me Hara." The boy gazed at her with wide eyes and looked back at Mikoto with fear. "It's okay, I'll keep him from hurting you."

The boy swallowed hard and stood as tall as he could before Mikoto's lithe frame. Hara couldn't help but compare the two. While one was tall and muscular, the other was average height and portly. It was kind of cute how he tried to look unafraid in front of Mikoto even though he was clearly shaking. Mikoto looked over the boy and gave a humph in his direction.

"What's your name and why are ya' here, brat?" The blonde swallowed again and lifted his chin.

"I'm Kamamoto Rikio, sir. And I'd like to join HOMRA." Mikoto looked him over again.

"I'm not very impressed. Why do you want to join?"

"I heard about you guys from Totsuka-san at school. I thought you goin' around and beatin' up the bad guys was pretty cool, but the powers he said you had were what really got me. I was curious mostly, but I really want to help clean up this city. I'm a foster kid, to be honest, and a lot of my friends ended up on the streets and killed in the end. Mostly gang related, but sometimes it was things like the mafia and stuff too. I just want to be able to go out at night without having to look behind me every other step cause you never know when someone might be creepin' on ya' with a knife."

Hara felt bad for the boy and looked at Mikoto with pitying eyes. He caught her stare and sighed. They needed people after all and even though this guy didn't look like much, Hara could feel he had potential. Smiling she touched the younger boys shoulder and gave a squeeze. He smiled back with a light blush coating his cheeks. Mikoto slumped slightly and Hara knew she had won. Stepping back, she let Mikoto commence the entrance 'test'.

Holding out his hand he lit it with his flaming aura with a small smile. The boy looked unsure and turned to Hara with uncertainty. When she nodded at him to go ahead he turned to Tatara at the bar with Izumo who both nodded as well. Looking back at the flaming hand before him, Kamamoto hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand. Within moments the fire had consumed Kamamoto's arm before extinguishing.

"Welcome to HOMRA," Mikoto stated simply as Hara looped her arm through his. Kamamoto looked baffled at his unhurt arm and flexed his hand experimentally. A grin slowly spread across his face until he was gazing at Mikoto and Hara with a toothy smile and light in his eyes. Hara laughed and nodded in greeting. The boy whooped and threw his arms in the air in triumph. Welcome to HOMRA indeed.

**A/N: **Kama-kun has joined the party! Others will follow shortly! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Okay, so this kind of a long note, but yeah. Okay so, I started reading K: Side Red and learned some new stuff about the story line. I was going to go back and change my story to better fit the original work, but I'm lazy so no. Anyways, pretty much every thing in the last chapter pertaining to the previous Blue and Red Kings is straight from the novels.

But yeah anyways, if you want to read them as well only five chapters have been translated so far, but you can read them on my Tumblr at monohime12. I did not translate them, those rights go to another. Okay, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. ~Maya

To Naito Eve: Oh gosh, skinny Kamamoto blooms flowers.

To SnowWhiteWolf: Haha, and maybe someone might notice this? :D

To lilkitty: Thank you!

To DevilSurvivor: I am so sorry I lied! Something came up and I have been gone for two days. I will update like mad as an apology!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hara slowly awoke to find herself curled up against Mikoto's side with her head on his chest. Hearing his steady heartbeat made her smile softly to herself as she opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw that the other teen was still sleeping with his right arm over his eyes. She reached up with her left hand slowly and ran her index finger over the bridge of his nose softly and watched as his face twitched until he shifted and woke. He looked back at her groggily before wrapping his arms around and nuzzling her hair.

Hara sighed and ran her fingers through his hair to which he groaned happily in response. Hara giggled at him and kissed his cheek. Mikoto rolled back onto his back and blinked sleepily at the ceiling. Hara sat up and stretched when their bedroom door suddenly swung open and in rushed a happy Tatara and an out of breath Kamamoto.

"Merry Christmas Hara-chan! King!" Hara and Mikoto both looked at Tatara and blinked before realization hit them. Mikoto sat up and threw his pillow at Tatara who dodged with a huge grin plastered to his face. Hara looked at Kamamoto and saw his face was beet red and plastered to her chest. She looked down at herself and saw her tank top had slid down to reveal her bra. The color slowly drained from her face.

"Kya!" She screamed and threw a fireball at Kamamoto who couldn't react in time and was hit square in the face. He flew back into the wall as Hara covered herself with her blanket and Izumo rushed into the room. Mikoto looked at Hara as she was beet red and covering her chest. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it out of her hands to see what the fuss was about. His eyes immediately darkened as he re-covered her and stood up from bed.

Kamamoto stood up and gingerly touched his face with tears pricking at his eyes as Mikoto moved to stand in front of him. Kamamoto looked up feeling a dangerous presence to see a very angry Mikoto looking down at him. He swallowed nervously before Mikoto's foot slammed into his face, burying the chubby boys head into the wall behind him. Izumo's face fell in horror at the damage to the wall as Hara dashed from the bed and into the bathroom.

Izumo grabbed Mikoto by the back of his shirt and used all of his strength to yank him back onto the bed. He then moved the unconscious middle school-er to the middle of the floor to assess the damage to his wall. Tatara quickly checked over the injured Kamamoto before ignoring him and walking up to Mikoto. Looking at the bathroom door where the shower could be heard, Tatara smiled.

"Well, that was an unfortunate way to start Christmas, don't you think, King?" Mikoto turned away and snorted as Tatara laughed lightly. "You know, King. I don't think you got Hara-chan a present," Mikoto glared half-heartily at the other teen before turning away with a snort. Tatara laughed again and turned back towards the bathroom door. "Hara-chan! Come down stairs soon so we can open presents together!" He heard a muffled okay from the other side of the door before turning away and dragging out a very unhappy Izumo.

Mikoto grabbed the unconscious Kamamoto and threw him out of his room and closed the door. Changing into some dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt, Mikoto sat on the bed waiting for Hara to come out. When she did she was wearing a plain white t-shirt with dark blue jean shorts. She blushed at Mikoto as he watched her put on white ankle strapped sandals and stood behind her. He sniffed before pinching her butt making her yelp in surprise.

Hara shot up and glared as Mikoto left the room with a victorious smile on his face. She quickly ran up to his back on jumped on him nearly knocking them both over and laughing happily. Hara looked back and saw that Kamamoto was beginning to stir from his forced slumber.

"You know," Hara began as Mikoto hooked his arms under her legs and carried her on his back down the stairs. "I think me throwing a fireball at him was enough. You didn't need to kick him too." Mikoto grunted at her and kept walking, meaning he didn't care and that the poor bastard deserved it in a sense. Hara sighed at her violent boyfriend and laid her head against the back of his shoulder. "I got you a present." Mikoto stopped after the last step and glanced over his shoulder at the girl.

He made a deep rumbling noise in his chest before walking her over to the couch and dropping her down on it. She released a slight squeak as she hit the couch as he sat down beside her. Izumo looked terrifying as he dropped two plates of steaming bacon and eggs before them. Hara looked at Mikoto who kept looking away from Izumo with a guilty expression and smiled. Kamamoto eventually came down the stairs looking worse for wear and avoiding looking at Hara and Mikoto as he sat to open presents with everyone.

Izumo was the first giving a gold wrapped present to Tatara who opened it happily. Inside was a shogi board and playing pieces. Next was a present to Mikoto which was just a new shirt, pants, and socks. He looked at it with a bored look before tossing it aside with a small thank you. After him was Kamamoto, who received a pair of large sunglasses, too big for his face. Finally, it was Hara's turn who got a beautiful gold chain necklace with the HOMRA insignia hanging from it with a large (fake) ruby adorning the center of it.

Hara gasped a thank you and quickly fastened it around her neck with a smile. Mikoto laid his arm across the back of the couch and watched her with a mischievous glint to his eyes, but Hara didn't notice as it was Kamamoto's turn. Though he said he couldn't afford any presents and didn't know he could even get in so he didn't get any. Tatara followed with homemade presents to all. Kamamoto got a weird looking finger puppet, Mikoto got what looked like a drawing of himself (he threw it away without anyone noticing though) and Izumo got a 'knitted' shirt. Hara got a gold bracelet with ruby chips in it and quickly she saw it was all real.

"Tatara! Is this why everyone else got crappy presents?!" Hara looked on in shock at the bracelet before turning to the brown haired boy who was blushing lightly.

"Well, Hara-chan is the only girl, and me and Izumo thought Mikoto wouldn't get you anything nice if anything at all so we kind of paid a little bit extra to make up for it. Though, mine is all real and Izumo's ruby is fake." Tatara gave Izumo a disapproving look before smiling brightly at the girl. Tears pricked at her eyes as she suddenly threw her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. He hugged back with a smile as Hara cried a little.

She knew Tatara couldn't really afford this kind of present due to his family situation and thought he deserved so much more than she was going to give him. The poor boy had been abandoned by his parents at a young age and was sent to a rather dysfunctional foster family. His foster mother eventually left and his foster father fell into a terrible gambling habit and would disappear for sometimes weeks on end, leaving him alone to fend for himself. With no money and practically no family, Hara gave as much love to the other boy as she could.

Finally releasing him, she grabbed the presents she had gotten for the boys. For Tatara, it was some money – which was 10,000 yen, or about $100. He smiled happily and hugged her saying all the things he would buy with it. Giving Izumo his present, he was presented with a new glass set for his bar, which made him happy since he needed a new one anyways. Kamamoto got a sweat jacket with HMR in flames on the back. She had originally gotten it for Mikoto, but decided he wouldn't like it and gave it to Kamamoto instead.

Finally, she turned to Mikoto blushing and gave him a long, black velvet box. He looked it over before raising a brow in a silent question. Hara just shrugged and blushed further. He opened it and pulled out a heavy silver HOMRA insignia hanging from a thick silver chain. He looked it over and looked at hers before smiling. Tatara laughed at the two as Izumo smiled and Kamamoto looked on with wide eyes.

"I did not intend for us to be practically matching, I swear," Hara said and laughed as Mikoto slipped the chain over his head. It was obvious against his black shirt as it sparkled in the bar's lights. He smiled at the girl before wrapping his left arm around her and bringing her against his chest in a slight hug. Hara blushed and curled into his side with a small smile. He then reached into his pants and brought out a small black box.

Holding it out to her, she gazed at it with wide eyes alight with excitement. Mikoto watched her as she took it slowly and opened it. Her eyes grew to the side of saucers as she gazed down at the object before her.

"Mikoto," she started in a small voice, "it's beautiful."

**A/N:** OMG what is it?! XD Read next chapter to find out! And really Tatara? Finger puppets, a 'drawing' of Mikoto, and a 'knitted' shirt? I put 'knitted' because it wasn't made correctly and it looked weird. Haha, the way I imagined it in my mind made it look like a 3 year old had more skill than him. Poor Tatara, I'm sorry.

Also, the thing about Tatara's family and past is from the novel, K: Side Red. Sorry if it made anyone sad. I know it made me sad when I read it. :( * hug Tatara's ghost * I will always love you Tatara! * cries * Okay, I'm done now.

Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! :D ~Maya

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Hara could not believe what she was looking at. Inside the box as a Christmas present was a beautiful gold ring adorned with a small ruby. Somehow it managed to match all of the jewelry she was given and thought it might have been planned. She continued to gaze at it hesitantly when Mikoto reached into the box and pulled the ring out. Everyone stopped and gaped at the ring as Mikoto took Hara's right hand and slid it onto her ring finger.

It was opposite of her left making it obvious it wasn't an engagement ring. She continued to stare at it as it glinted in the light and smiled broadly at her boyfriend. No words could express how much she loved it and opted to just continue staring at it. Suddenly she started to tear up and Mikoto looked at her in worry.

"I don't know what to say. You boys are absolutely wonderful. And somehow all of my jewelry matches!" They all laughed before confessing.

"Tatara and I kind of, put our heads together to get you a matching necklace and bracelet, but I don't know about Mikoto." Mikoto leaned his head against the wall behind them not giving anything away. "He probably saw the presents we got for you and got something to match it." Hara thought it was possible, but definitely not Mikoto's style. He tended to just do things on a whim and they almost always found a way to work out.

Hara then guessed he had just seen the ring and decided to get it for her completely unaware of her other presents. She smiled as she watched the boys interact further and Tatara kept trying to snatch Mikoto's necklace. The redhead was clearly getting annoyed from the younger boy who kept laughing like a fool. Hara reached out and pinched Tatara's arm in warning after seeing Mikoto's dangerous scowl. The boy smiled nonchalantly and moved away after getting the hint.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and Hara was doing the dishes from dinner when Mikoto entered and placed his chin on her head. He sighed loudly to get her attention after she ignored him, continuing to do her chores only further annoyed him. He then put his head on her shoulder before suddenly biting her shoulder making her yelp. Hara turned and glared at Mikoto who was trying his hardest to look innocent. Laughing at him, she kissed his nose and went back to the dishes.

"Let's go to bed already," Hara just sighed in response as she finished up the last of the dishes and began to put them away. Mikoto groaned as he sat at the table and laid his head on the rough surface. Practically begging for her to pay attention to him, he reached out and grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to him. "Don't I get anymore Christmas presents?" Hara blushed as she finally caught his double meaning and pulled away.

"Mikoto, you know how I feel about you. Can't you wait a little longer? We're only 16 after all, we don't need to rush." Hara looked at the boy only to see him looking out the window with great interest. "Mikoto?" His eyes refused to waver as she looked out with him. There, standing in the shadow of an alley way, was a man looking directly at them. Hara gasped and moved back instinctively as Mikoto stood up slowly.

Hara knew this posture from a hundred fights, Mikoto was challenging the man, wanting him to make a move so he had reason to move as well. Hara continued to watch the man as he moved back into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Hara embedded the man's face into her memory and reminded herself to keep an eye out for him, she knew he would be trouble. Mikoto clearly saw this aw well and pulled Hara into the front of the bar where Izumo and Tatara and Kamamoto were at the bar talking.

Explaining what just happened put all of the other boys on high alert. Hara only half listened as she thought about the mysterious man. Something seemed off about him and Hara wasn't too sure she wanted to know what it was. Wrapping her arms around Mikoto's arm caused the boy to look at her, but she only gazed at the floor. Mikoto knew she was worried and opted to not leave her side for a long time, he needed to protect her and he felt that this man was after her.

Deciding that bed was now the best option, he threw Hara over his shoulder making her gasp and climbed the stairs. Hara only hung there as she waved goodnight to the other boys who only looked on with little smiles of amusement.

"I don't get it," Kamamoto said. "Mikoto-san doesn't seem like the type of guy to keep a girl around. He could probably have whatever girl he wanted, but he chooses to keep just one at his side. I mean, I'm not saying Hara-chan isn't attractive or anything, it's just if he could have a harem why doesn't he?" Izumo and Tatara just laughed at the boy who blushed in return.

"You know, Kamamoto-san. Mikoto loves Hara-chan very much. Even though he might hardly show it, he cares for her deeply. And it actually wasn't until the night he became a king that they chose each other. Hara-chan had feelings for Mikoto for some time before then as well." Izumo closed his eyes as he remembered the many times he caught Hara staring at the young redhead not knowing he saw.

"Mhm, and King may never admit it, but it was the same for him. Once or twice I caught him mumbling about little changes in her looks, like a couple inches off her hair or a new hairband. At first it was kind of creepy to know he paid so much attention to her, then it got kind of cute. Haha, King is also very possessive of her as you have probably already noticed." Kamamoto paled at Tatara's words and gulped.

"That's actually because of an incident that happened between Hara, Mikoto, and a third party jerk off who Mikoto killed." Izumo then recalled the story Hara and Mikoto had shared about Yakuma Shitou. Telling Kamamoto the same thing made the boy look down with furrowed brows.

"That's harsh. She's so happy though. I would never have known she went through something like that with how she acts. But what attracts them together? They seem like polar opposites." Izumo and Tatara laughed at him again making the boy get annoyed. "Okay, so what makes them perfect together now?"

"Well, lots of things. First off, because Hara is so level headed all the time, she can keep Mikoto from running rampant. Now that I think about it, I would say Mikoto is Hara-chan's bitch." They all laughed at this as the two older boys realized just how true it was. Whenever Hara told Mikoto to do something, he did it with little complaint. If Hara wanted something all she had to do was turn those big brown eyes onto her boyfriend and he would crumble in seconds.

"Second, Hara needs some excitement in her life. She is so mellow and cool headed that she hardly ever thinks to do something crazy. That's where Mikoto comes in. Even though he doesn't particularly like to go out often, if it's to please Hara-chan Mikoto will do anything to make her smile." Izumo wiped down the bar as he spoke and glanced at the clock. "Well, it's closing time. See you guys tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes and Tatara and Kamamoto left as Izumo stayed behind to close up. Deciding to check up on the couple, Izumo entered the room and saw them both fast asleep. Mikoto was laying on his back with Hara curled up against his side and her head on his arm. Neither had taken off their new presents and were even wearing them now. Except Hara was only wearing the ring Mikoto gave her and the necklace and bracelet were on the nightstand next to the bed.

Izumo looked at them and thought about some of the things the chubby middle school boy had said and thought he had a point. But at the same time he was wrong. While the two were complete opposites, they were also perfect for each other. They had so many points that made them two very different people, but because they were so different, it seemed to work. Izumo's last thought as he closed the door and exited the bar was that maybe loving someone was enough for two people to last, no matter their differences.

**A/N:** I know the cuteness is killing. I'm sorry. :D But OMG Mikoto got Hara a present! He's so fluffy~ Review/Follow/Favorite!


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I know, I'm making you all so happy right now, but who is the mystery man in the alley way? I'll make sure you forget about him until it's time. :D ~Maya

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

About a month later, Hara woke up in the morning with a wide grin on her face and an amused Mikoto watching her sleep. Her eyes widened as she shot up and gave him a suspicious look. He only shook his head and moved to the dresser across from the bed.

"You know," he said not looking at her as he rummaged through the drawers. "You talk in your sleep and even laugh. Your dreams are quite entertaining." Hara blushed at him as he flashed her a smirk and entered the bathroom to shower. Hara continued to glare at the door even though she knew Mikoto didn't know much less care until she heard voices down stairs.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hara threw on one of Mikoto oversized black sweaters and made her way down stairs. Looking out from the stair doorway, Hara saw a two new boys sitting at the bar talking to Izumo, Tatara, and Kamamoto. Being curious further, Hara silently made her way behind them to catch their conversation. The only one who knew she was there was Izumo since he saw her walk up and he smiled at her gently, not tipping off any of the boys.

"So Chitose-kun, how old are you?" A boy with wavy brown hair sat up a little straighter and Hara could tell he had a bit of an ego. She watched him quietly with her hand under her chin as he answered and said his school year.

"I'm 15, a first year-high school student," Hara smiled softly at his pride and shook her head. "Dewa-san here is the same age as me. We've been together for what feels like forever." Chitose laughed as a clearly unhappy Dewa nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, why are you two here?" Izumo was always one to get down to business. She expected for him to say as much so soon into the conversation. But Hara felt it was her turn to interrogate them. As she was queen it should also be her responsibility to comb through the people they encountered.

"Yes, do tell us," putting on a slightly smug expression as all of the boys practically jumped out of their chairs screaming. Hara laughed as they all looked at her at first in terror then by confusion. Chitose continued to look at her until suddenly his expression changed to one Hara knew well. He gave her a charming smile and laid his arm across her shoulders pulling her close. Dewa rolled his eyes again as he sat back in his stool and Kamamoto and Tatara both said their hellos.

Before anyone could warn Chitose, Hara put up her hand and smiled warmly at the boy. He beamed back at her and began to draw small circles on her shoulder.

"Yo, I'm You Chitose. What's your name, Lovely?" Hara laughed at him and covered her mouth to try to stop them. Shaking her head at him she gave him another dazzling smile and patted his chest.

"I'm Michitaru Hara, and that's Suoh Mikoto behind you. My boyfriend." Chitose immediately stopped and went pale as Mikoto's aura began to spread around the room. He slowly turned around to find a very angry, and slightly wet Mikoto glaring at him dangerously. Hara smiled and hopped over to his side and wrapped her arms around hid bicep. "Mikoto, wait a moment okay? I want to know why they're here. Then you can beat him to oblivion."

Mikoto looked down at her then shoved his hands in his pockets. Looking Chitose up and down, Mikoto decided that the boy didn't measure up to much. He was tall and handsome, but a bit thin and his hair was too messy. He decided he wasn't much of a threat since Hara had been laughing at him almost hysterically when he came down. He nodded at her and she smiled brightly in return.

"So, state your names and your purpose." Hara noted that the new boys were both pale and shaking slightly. Frowning she turned to Mikoto to find him assess the other boy. "Mikoto, go sit down. You're scaring them." He gave her an annoyed look before complying and plopping down on the couch loudly. His way of saying 'fine, but I'm not happy with it'. She turned back to the boys and gave them a reassuring smile. They relaxed and smiled back, the color coming back o their faces.

"Um, You Chitose. I would like to join HOMRA." Mikoto snorted and Hara grabbed Tatara's butter knife and threw at him. He ducked and the knife embedded itself in the wall. Chitose paled again as Tatara laughed and Izumo began to freak out. Hara quickly quieted them both as Mikoto pulled the knife out from the wall with slightly widened eyes. Turning to the other boy, she made for him to speak as well.

"Masaomi Dewa, Ma'am. I would also like to join HOMRA." Hara nodded and walked around them assess them much in the same way Mikoto did, but she looked inside instead. Judging their capabilities she felt they would make good team members. She smiled at them both and sat down next to Mikoto on the couch.

"Why?" The two looked at each other slightly confused. "Why do you want to join? For what purposes are you here?" She gave a more detailed question as they shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," Dewa began. "We heard rumors about an underground organization with people who had these crazy powers and were using them to uproot all the other undergrounds. We originally thought it was just some crap someone made up to make themselves look big, but then we saw you guys in action a while back though we didn't see the miss with you then. We thought you were pretty cool, goin' around and getting rid of all these guys. We were talking and we both decided we wanted to join and help out." Hara nodded thinking it was a good reason, until Chitose spoke up.

"And I thought it would be a great way to land some girls," he laughed as Dewa shook his head at his friend. Hara frowned as did Izumo and Tatara behind the two boys. Looking at Mikoto, Hara gave him the 'it's your choice' look and went back upstairs to shower and change. While in the shower she heard them screaming and shivered slightly. Hara had seen the effects Mikoto's aura had when someone wasn't suitable for the flames.

Quickly drying herself off and exiting the bathroom, Hara entered her bedroom to see Mikoto on the bed laying down with his arm slung over his eyes. She sighed and moved to sit on the bed next tom him, effectively waking him. She brushed back his bangs slightly and looked at him as he gazed back with tired eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and shoved his face into her side as she bent down to put some white tennis shoes on.

"Did they get burned?" Mikoto shook his head surprising Hara and making her smile. "So we have two new guys, huh?" Mikoto grunted in disapproval before nodding and looking up at her. "So, what's wrong?" Mikoto laid his head on her lap when she sat up and gazing at her, he gave her a hard look. She ran her fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"You think he's funny." Hara laughed knowing he was talking about Chitose.

"I think his actions are laughable, and that he has funny expressions. He clearly thinks he's hot, and he really isn't all that great." Mikoto huffed and closed his eyes. "You know, Mikoto. You could always kill off all the competition." She saw him smile as his shoulder shook in laughter. Smiling at him she continued her ministrations to his hair. "Mikoto, does he make you insecure?"

Mikoto looked at her like she was crazy, making her laugh at her own silliness. Mikoto smiled at her again and reached up to touch her hair. As it was winter time now, her hair had grown since her short Summer hair and was falling along her shoulders. She watched as he gingerly took it between his fingers and rubbed it together, feeling it silky texture. Hara's gaze softened further at her king while he continued to play with her hair.

"Hey," Hara locked eyes with him and he smiled at her. "Since he's a part of the clan now, killing is off the board right?" Hara nodded with a incredulous look on her face. "Can I still beat him to Hell and back?" Hara laughed and told him yes as an evil glint entered his eyes. Hara felt sorry for the boy, knowing full well that the minute her back was turned, poor You Chitose would be half dead within 5 seconds. Lifting Mikoto's head off her lap she stood and waited for him to join her at the door before going back down stairs.

There she found the two new boys fitting in rather well with everyone. She watched them with Mikoto by her side as she thought that they looked a bit like some rowdy brothers and cousins. Maybe they were like a family, Hara smiled at the thought and made her way to the small group. Poking Tatara's cheek, Izumo was watching her silently with hard eyes. Sighing, she knew she was in trouble were damaging the wall of his beloved bar.

"Izumo-kun," Hara said as she sat down on a stool with Mikoto beside her. "You should just marry the bar. You'll never love a woman as much as you love this bar." Everyone laughed as Izumo looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea, Hara-chan." All bodies stopped as he smiled innocently at them. Mikoto had stopped with his glass of water to his .lips ad looked at Hara. She laughed uncomfortably and sipped at her own cup of water with her eyes averted.

"That's pretty weird Izumo-kun." Hara said causing the group to laugh again.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I am on a roll today. And aw, last chapter was cute. :3 You're very welcome to all who enjoyed it. Anyways, here's another for you! ~Maya

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It had been another three months since You Chitose and Masaomi Dewa joined HOMRA. Hara was almost 17 now, with her birthday coming in the next month she knew that Tatara was going to try to do something extravagant... Again. Sighing to herself as she walked to school with Mikoto and Izumo she decided she should hit the store after school to get some Totsuka Tatara repellant. Also known as duct tape, super glue, and vinegar. Restraining an always hyper Tatara who was going to be a hundred times worse than normal was going to be difficult.

Looking up and seeing a large crowd of people gathered around the front of the school brought Hara from her thoughts. The three teens stopped and Izumo opted to see what was going on while they waited for him. When he came back, all color had drained from his face.

"It seems we made some enemies who found out where we go to school. A teacher was killed and is on display in front of the school. The police are clearing out the students now and the school will be closed for a while. Best we go back to the bar." Hara stopped Izumo slightly confused.

"How do you know this was directed towards us?" Izumo looked uncertain for a moment before pulling out his phone.

"I was able to take this before they shoved me back." Izumo held up his phone and showed the two a picture of the hanging teacher and the wall behind him. Written on the wall in the teacher's blood were the words 'we're coming for you Red King'. Hara shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Mikoto immediately had his arm around Hara's shoulder and was leading the group back to the bar. Once there, Mikoto had Izumo send out messages to all of the members to gather at the bar as soon as possible and to be on high alert.

When evening arrived, all clan members were present and Izumo was explaining the situation. Hara watched as their expressions became serious and even frightened. She reached out and held Mikoto's hand as the meeting went on. No one seemed to see how tense their king was. His shoulders were stiff and his muscles were flexed, clearly ready for a fight to break out at any time.

The clansmen turned to their king as Izumo finished speaking and Hara raised her head, appearing to be fearless. The boys saw this and stood up straighter, trying to mimic their queen's bravery. Mikoto stood up straight and looked at them all as they tried to appear unafraid and sighed.

Hara?" Hara looked up at Mikoto as he spoke. "Are you afraid?" Hara looked down somewhat ashamed and nodded. The boys all looked shocked as she stood up straight and looked at them.

"I am, but I feel like as long as we're together and our king is here, we'll be just fine." Smiling at Mikoto he relaxed some and looked back over the small group of boys.

"Stay in pairs, no one is to travel alone. Especially you Tatara, you're too weak to be on your own." Tatara gave a carefree smile in turn.

"It's fine, it's fine. It'll all work out." Mikoto glared s his aura appeared. Everyone except Hara, Izumo, and Tatara stepped back in fear. Hara sighed at her clearly upset king and carefree friend.

"No exceptions Tatara. If you die, it's your fault. You are powerless alone, and I bet this enemy knows this. You _will not_ go out alone," Tatara paled at Hara's dangerous tone as Mikoto's aura disappeared. Opening his mouth to protest Hara cut him off. "I SAID NO EXCEPTIONS!" Immediately quieting, Tatara looked down with a sad smile giving out a little okay. This was most definitely not the first time Hara thought he looked like a kicked puppy. Sighing she turned to Mikoto who continued to speak.

"So is it all clear?" They gave out a yes simultaneously as Hara watched Tatara. He saw her sorry eyes and perked up mouthing an 'it's okay' under all the ruckus. She smiled back at him and nodded as everyone began to clear out of the bar. "Tatara, can you stay with Izumo for a while?" Tatara looked taken aback for a moment before smiling.

"Ah, yes. It seems my old man has disappeared yet again so I don't need to go home." Nodding, Mikoto made for Izumo to make arrangements with his own parents to get things situated. Hara stood at the bar, staring into her glass of soda when Mikoto stood behind her and rested his chin on her head. She closed her eyes and he moved his head to her shoulder.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Hara's eyes snapped open at his words and she gazed at him. He kissed her ear and moved away from her to discuss with Izumo what they should do about school. "I'm thinking to just drop out. You?"

"I might just take the exam to graduate early. Hara should too," he called to her as she listened to their conversation. Thinking on it for only a moment, she decided to do the same. "What about you Tatara? Weren't you going to be taking high school entrance exams next year?" Tatara just laughed it off.

"Nah~" Hara looked at him. "We don't have the money for it so I'm just dropping out after middle school." Hara understood immediately and felt for the boy. She had given him money fro Christmas and she knew he used it to pay off some things for his home and get some food. She frowned as the other two boys nodded.

"That settles it then. Let's head to my place Tatara," Hara waved off the boys as they left and Hara turned to Mikoto. Following him up the stairs and to their room she stopped in the bedroom door feeling unsettled. Mikoto saw this and looked at her silently.

"Something doesn't feel right. It's almost like, everyone is-" Hara stopped unsure of what to say as Mikoto continued to watch her. "No." She said suddenly as her eyes grew as big as saucers. "Call the clan, get them here now!" Mikoto jumped at her suddenly yelling at him and pulled out his phone. Unable to wait for him she darted from the room and ran to the bar phone.

Dialing for Izumo immediately she grew alarmed further when she only received his voicemail. Panicking, she turned while dialing for Kamamoto as Mikoto came down the stairs with a distraught look on his face. When even he didn't answer Hara threw the phone against the wall and ran up to Mikoto who was dialing for another clansman. He hissed in frustration and slammed his thumb on the 'End' button before looking at her.

Knowing what she wanted to do, he grabbed both of their jackets and ran out with Hara hot on his heels. Running all the way to Izumo's, they banged on the door until his mother answered telling them that he still wasn't home. Not wanting to give away their panic and worry his mother, the two bowed and thought he might have gone to Tatara's first. Saying it aloud so that his mother heard and didn't worry, they then turned and ran off.

Taking off to the lower end of town, they quickly made their way to Tatara's to find the house completely empty. Mikoto pulled out his phone as Hara led him to Kamamoto's house. No one answered their phones still and the two found this next house empty of their clansman as well. Hara pulled out her phone and began dialing as well while running around town with Mikoto. Just as they were truly beginning to panic Hara's phone rang – showing a blocked number on the caller ID.

Hesitating only for a moment Hara answered, putting the caller on speaker. Listening intently as no noise escaped the mic, Hara let out a soft hello. She was immediately greeted by a sigh and a chuckle.

"Michitaru Hara, the Red Queen, Suoh Mikoto's whore I presume?" Hara clenched her teeth at the man on the phone and was prepared to yell when he spoke again. "I have them. Your 'clansmen' I mean. You Chitose, Kamamoto Rikio, Masaomi Dewa, Kusanagi Izumo, and Totsuka Tatara. Come down to Shizume Harbor, Warehouse 13 if you want to see them again."

He hung up suddenly and Hara looked at Mikoto for answers. The teen was looking down at the phone with an unreadable expression which only worried Hara. He looked at her with uncertain eyes and she knew what he was thinking.

"No," she said forcefully. "I am not staying behind. Where you go, we go together." Mikoto sighed knowing he wouldn't win and nodded.

"Fine, but stay close and don't leave my side no matter what." Hara nodded at him and looked towards the east. Mikoto followed her gaze before they were off in a flash of fuchsia and red.

**A/N:** Okay so these aren't that long, but you know what, at least they exist. These chapters have been in my head for days now and I felt like my mind was going to implode if I didn't get them out soon. So this means that the story will be coming to an end soon. I already have the ending in my head so just bare with me as I get to it.

I noticed all of my mistakes in the other chapters, but I feel too lazy to fix them so no complaining. Thank you~ Anyways, hope you all enjoyed these new chapters. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Okay so I'm like super excited about my own story, haha. Anyways, the ending of Danger Prone is on the way, but there will be a sequel. It is still untitled as of yet, but it's already coming along. I'll most likely have the first chapter up for it the same day I finish this. So wait for the amazingness to begin again. :D Moving on! Hope you all enjoy! ~Maya

P.S., the ending is not going to be at the end of this encounter. :)

**WARNING! CURSING AHEAD!**

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Mikoto blew a hole threw the wall of the warehouse and entered with Hara at his side. Looking around, they found the building was completely empty. Immediately on the alert they scanned the building and found it to be pitch black. Stepping further inside Mikoto sent out a wave a flame and still saw nothing. Continuing onward once more they stopped in the center of the floor and looked around.

Suddenly they were blinded by spot lights from the ceiling and wave after wave of armed men rushed in and surrounded the pair. They both fell into defensive positions and watched as the men surrounded them with guns drawn. A man dressed in a suit walked calmly through the wall of henchmen and stood before Hara and Mikoto with his hands behind his back. Mikoto flexed and fell into a fighting position as the man motioned for some of his men.

Hara gasped as she saw their missing clansmen thrown down before them bound and unconscious. She immediately ran to them when a shot rang out and a bullet hit the ground by her foot, stopping her. Hara moved back slowly to Mikoto's side and glared at the marksman who shot at her. Mikoto looked at Hara before standing with his hands in his pockets. Hara mimicked his posture though she hardly appeared as relaxed as him. The man gave a sick smile in Hara's direction making her shiver.

"Good, you finally decided that it's best you stay put." The man smirk and looked Hara up and down licking his lips. Mikoto drew Hara closer to him and glared at the man. "I'm-" Mikoto cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. What you want with us is what I care about," Mikoto kept his voice low and threatening. The hair's on Hara's neck stood on end at his tone of voice. She had never felt afraid of her king, but for the first time since she met him she was. Gooseflesh appeared on her arms and crawled up her spine as he spoke again. "Are you the bastards who killed one of the teachers at our school?"

The man chuckled at Mikoto though Hara could clearly see the rising bumps along his skin. When he spoke again, he had to clear his voice to shake away the fear that shone through.

"Why, of course. We had to get your attention somehow." The man walked up to the unconscious group of men and placed his foot on Dewa's head. "We were originally going to grab one of your guys, but decided against it when we saw how difficult they could be. Then we thought about your woman, but she never seems to leave your side so that was a no go. So we went for the next best thing, your school and the innocents there. Leaving you a note got you on the defensive immediately.

"And our plan worked when we decided to ambush them in the dark. It took about twenty-five of my men to take down one of yours, but in the end we got them. And here we are now. And do you want to know why, Suoh Mikoto? Because your little kindergarten club took down one of my biggest supporters. A group known as Mutoshi – a group of traders who just so happened to be a great financial support for us."

Mikoto's glare intensified as the man began to go into a monolouge effectively annoying not only Mikoto, but Hara as well. Gritting her teeth to keppy from blowing her top she gripped Mikoto's arm and pinched him. He glanced at her to see she was clearly irritated and smiled. Finally not being able to handle anymore, Hara snapped.

"Oh would you shut your trap! No one cares about you or your fucking problems! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" The man took a startled step back and she could see in the corner of her eye that Izumo had begun to stir. Looking at Mikoto, she saw he noticed as well and began to stride calmly towards them with Hara at his side. A shot rang out, but they were both prepared this time and the bullet turned into dust before it could hit them.

Hara reached down to Izumo ash he looked up at them and burned through his ropes as Mikoto stood looking at the other man with a smirk. The group shifted from foot to foot in silence. Slowly the rest of the members woke up and were cut loose. Kamamoto was almost crying in Hara's lap after he was released and refused to let go of her. Finally she got irritated and hit him off.

Rising to stand beside her king, Hara looked at the men around them and saw their uncertainty. She smiled knowing it would be their downfall. Rounding up the group, she spoke to them in a hushed tone.

"Izumo, I need you to stay and back us up. Tatara, I want you to stay back with Kamamoto and stay low. Chitose, Dewa your job is to watch the backs of us three and keep an eye out for anyone trying to run. Got it?" They all nodded and got into position as Mikoto took his hands out of his pocket. Hara could sense his desire to burn this enemy until there was nothing left. She could hardly blame, she felt the same way.

"Mikoto?" She said. "Are you okay?" He nodded and she smiled softly. "Ready to go all out then?" He nodded again. "I'll go first?" He shook his head then.

"I will." Hara looked at him shocked as Izumo came to her side and Mikoto strode forward and raised his hands. Igniting them in fuchsia flames, he released a fireball the size of a bus, burning all it touched. The man, seeing his men fall like flies to a swatter, turned tail and ran as fast as he could to the exit. Chitose and Dewa intercepted him though and knocked him before dragging him back to their king.

Once done with all the lackeys, Mikoto regrouped with the clan and looked down at the unconscious ring leader. Hara looked at her king who nodded in response. She moved forward and lit her own hand on fire.

"No blood, no bone, no ash," she said before burning the man to nothing.

* * *

Another several months later and HOMRA was booming. Having gained another member by the name of Fujishima Kosuke, the clan now had a total of eight members. Hara was still the only girl, but she didn't mind so much. The boys were all good kids and were very loyal to Mikoto. They all loved Hara almost like they would a sister and soon enough they were saying they were a family.

Hara had never been happier. Mikoto had dropped out and Izumo and Hara had graduated early after the incident with their school and Tatara had graduated middle school. The bar was now open six days a week from five o'clock in the evening to three in the morning. Hara worked not only at the bar, but also had a part-time job as a waitress at another restaurant. Everyone worked except Mikoto who lounged at the bar all day every day and rarely went outside.

So far not much had happened. Shizume City was now rated as one of the safest in Japan and tourism had nearly doubled in the last year. HOMRA was almost always busy at night with customers especially since Mikoto was forbidden from showing himself when there were customers. His aura always had people running for the hills the moment they entered and Hara and Izumo had opted to make him his own space on the second level. With his own room to lounge in daily and meet up with anyone who wanted to join, he had almost no need to go outside unless Hara was dragging him outside by force.

This just also happened top be one of those days. Hara kicked in Mikoto's door and stalked inside to see Fujishima sitting on the floor with a box of puppies he brought with him the other day and was currently looking for home for them. Mikoto was looking like the living dead completely spaced out on a couch with an arm across his forehead. Hara waved to Fujishima and stood over her boyfriend.

"Mikoto you lazy ogre. Get up and do something with yourself." Mikoto only glanced at her before zoning out again and Hara could sense he was in turmoil with his powers. Since gaining the ability to calm her king, Hara had only used the power twice and it was only when she saw Mikoto struggling with himself. Sitting down next to him, she shooed Fujishima from the room and laid her hand on his chest. Going through motions she could hear Mikoto sigh as he calmed down. Hara watched as the rolling waves of lava slowly went down to swirls of color beneath her feet.

Leaving his subconscious she saw him looking at her with a small smile. She smiled back and played with his hair as he closed his eyes and grumbled. Laughing softly to herself she pulled on his hand signaling that she wanted him to get up and follow her and he did. When they entered the bar, they were greeted by the loud voices of their clansmen. The two nodded in acknowledgment and seated themselves at the bar.

"So Mikoto, we should do something. The whole clan I mean." Mikoto looked at her with a bored expression before turning back to his water. Hara sighed. "I say we go on a little excursion, get out some of our energy. But not with a fight, with something fun."

"What's more fun than a fight?" Chitose jumped in and the group laughed.

"Geez, you lot sure are violent." Hara turned back to her king with a smile. "I say we go on a picnic and relax. You need to see the sun sometime Mikoto." The boys groaned at the girly suggestion and Hara huffed. "Well Mikoto?" They all looked at the bored redhead who just shrugged. Not happy with the response Hara decided to get her way with _another_ method. "Mikoto~" She said seductively before batting her lases at him.

He visibly swallowed with wide eyes before crumbling to her. She jumped in happiness and gave out instructions for the group. The bar was closed for the day so Izumo had nothing to do anyways and grabbed some things for the trip. Chitose loudly complained that Hara shouldn't use her sex appeal to get her way, but was cut short when she slapped the back of his head.

"I can do what I want," she countered before slapping a loud kiss on Mikoto's cheek. Laughing, they all went to have some fun.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Okay so~ Like nobody seems to love me anymore. I feel so sad. Well, good thing the story is almost over and I'll be starting the sequel soon. Maybe then people will love me again. Haha, just joking. But really, this is almost it. O.O Hope you enjoy! ~Maya

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Thirty**

Hara walked out of the clinic humming happily to herself. Her sandals clicked softly against the pavement as she made her way home. Her phone rang once and she looked at it to see a new text from Izumo. _'Can I kill your boyfriend?! He broke another glass!'_ Hara sighed and laughed softly to herself. Mikoto had been breaking a lot of Izumo's glasses due to the rough housing of the boys around them.

It was usually because the noise made him irritated or he was bumped into. But either way, Izumo was not happy that his glasses were being broken. _'No, beat him mercilessly as much as you like, but remember I want a very much alive boyfriend when I get home.'_ Izumo replied with a _'Fine. T.T'_ and Hara put her phone away. Izumo could be very scary when it came to his bar and she knew Mikoto wasn't doing it on purpose, but even he felt bad about it.

As she entered the bar, she saw Izumo hitting a now skinny Kamamoto over the head with a broom and a cowering Dewa and Chitose in a corner. She looked to see Mikoto on the couch looking very amused and Fujishima recording Kamamoto's beating from the bar. He waved at her and she returned the gesture before moving to sit beside her king. Mikoto laid his arm across her shoulders and chuckled.

"So what did I miss," Hara asked while watching the interaction. "And where's Tatara?" Mikoto hummed in response and pointed to the kitchen door indicating that Tatara was doing something in the kitchen. "Okay, but what about this?" She asked while motioning to Izumo beating Kamamoto.

"Ah, Kamamoto said something about hating the bar and that it smelt bad. Izumo took offense and this followed," Hara laughed and got up. She snatched the broom from Izumo and hit his back end once before helping Kamamoto off the floor. Izumo pouted then went back to his place behind the bar to clean more glasses. Hara placed the broom by the bar and went back to Mikoto where she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

* * *

Hara watched as the sun set from HOMRA's rooftop as she sung a soft song. Hearing the bustle of the city below her soothed her in some odd way and didn't hear the door to the roof open and close as someone joined her. Feeling the presence beside her, Hara did not need to look to see it was Mikoto. Finishing her song she opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"Will you sing another? Just for me?" Hara smiled at him and nodded. Telling him to pick a song, he chose a lullaby. Hara sensed he wanted her to sing until he fell asleep which wouldn't be too hard since he fell asleep rather quickly. She followed him back inside and to their room where they laid down after dressing and Hara softly stroked her king's hair. Singing softly, his eyes immediately began to drift closed and soon he was asleep.

Getting up and opening the window while she still sung, she could hear her own voice drift down into the street below. She smiled and continued to sing by the window unaware of her audience outside. A man stood at the end of the alley, listening hard to Hara's voice as she continued to sing Mikoto's lullaby. She finally drew away from the window and fell into bed beside her king falling asleep beside him.

The man did not move for what seemed like forever. He felt he had just heard the voice of an angel and could not find the strength to move his feet. He continued to gaze down the alley way until his phone rang. Answering it quickly he snapped out of his reverie and went on walking by.

* * *

Every night from then on, Mikoto had Hara sing to him until he slept which she then followed by singing out the window. And every evening the man would stop at the end of the alley on his way to work to listen. Eventually, the HOMRA gang caught wind of Hara's singing and would listen as well at the same time every evening.

One day the man decided to follow the voice he heard and found himself looking into a window on the side of a bar and at the face of a beautiful young woman. She was maybe seventeen or eighteen years old, but was still very beautiful. Her long black hair fell along her shoulders and some strands lifted in the breeze. He continued to watch her until she ducked her head inside and the music stopped.

He would always just stand there for a moment before going back to the sidewalk and walking home. But this day he decided to enter the bar and see if he could encounter the young woman. When he entered, a group of very young men looked up at him. He cleared his throat and sat at the bar and asked for a scotch. Looking around, he saw that no one paid him much mind and went on either playing video games or talking loudly to each other.

"I apologize for the ruckus, these boys don't know when to go home it seems." the man looked up at the young bar tender slightly confused before talking.

"It doesn't bother me, I had children once though they grew and left. How old are you? There's no way a boy like you could be running a bar?" Izumo laughed at him and shook his head.

"The place is actually my uncle's, but he's too lazy to really maintain it so I've kind of taken over." The man nodded and sipped at his drink. "So brings you to Bar HOMRA this evening?" The man looked into his drink with a thoughtful expression before sighing.

"A song, I heard a very beautiful song and couldn't help but follow it. So here I am. Is there any way you could tell me about the person who was singing?" The man leaned on the bar and watched as Izumo smiled warmly.

"That would be Hara-chan. She sings every evening to her boyfriend. They both live here in the bar upstairs." The man flinched when he heard the girl he saw had a boyfriend.

"What a lucky guy. He gets the royal treatment, huh?" Izumo chuckled and nodded.

"Royal, huh? How ironic." The man gave him a questioning look only to receive a shrug. "Nothing, she just spoils him like he's lazy king is all." The man nodded and sipped at his drink again. "So what's your name stranger?"

"Ah, I'm Katuro Takeshi," Izumo nodded and reached out to shake his hand.

"Kusanagi Izumo," the man smiled before finishing his drink and standing. "I hope you come back." Izumo called as the man exited the bar. He stopped to smile back and nod before leaving when Fujishima took the man's place at the bar.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell him that they live here?" Izumo just shrugged while wiping down the clean scotch glass.

"I don't see why not. Mikoto and Hara could easily annihilate that guy with a flick of a finger. No point in being paranoid when they are perfectly capable of taking on the entire Japanese Army by themselves." The boy nodded and laughed.

"I think I'd pay to see them fight the entire army."

* * *

As the man made his way home, he stopped outside his home thinking about the young woman. He hadn't even thought to ask if he could meet her, but knowing she had a boyfriend made him shiver. He didn't like the idea that the girl was taken. She was too beautiful to be tied down so young, he felt like he needed to go back and confirm that it was true. Good thing tomorrow would be his day off. He entered his home with a small smile to be greeted by silence.

**A/N:** Oh~ A singing Hara. I know, really unoriginal, but I'm not caring. I know exactly how I'm going to end this story so deal with it. :P Anyways, hope you liked it. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** How do you guys feel about Hara and Mikoto having a baby in the sequel? I'll be putting up a poll along with this chapter so vote please! If you can't vote though because you're not a registered user of Fanfiction, just review.. So enjoy this chapter as well. ~Maya

P.S., I'm writing a lemon. :D

To SnowWhiteWolf14: Sorry to say, but Misaki and Saruhiko and Bandou all won't show up until the sequel. And thanks, I made him creepy on purpose. :)

To JUSTANOTAKU: Yay! People still love me! * hugs you * Sorry if that was a bit creepy haha. And you're very welcome. :)

To OtakuWriter5441: Thank you. :) People suddenly got quiet so I thought my story might have fallen in quality.

To Guest: :D Me too!

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Hara laid across Mikoto's stomach as he gazed at the ceiling in a daze. It was closing day for HOMRA and Hara was eating cereal in bed occasionally giving Mikoto a bite. He yawned and stretched when she took the last bite. Hara poked him with her spoon before getting up and heading downstairs. The bar was empty as even the clan didn't show up on Sundays. Quickly washing her dishes and putting them away she made her way back upstairs.

Back in the room, Mikoto was still staring off at the ceiling when Hara jumped on him making him grunt. She laid there for a moment whilst Mikoto continued to stare at the ceiling. Feeling bored, Hara poked Mikoto's cheek before pinching it and pulling. Mikoto didn't react much other than flinch slightly before retaliating with his own pinch to Hara's side. She broke into a laugh and let him go.

Wanting him to play more, Hara straddled his stomach and grabbed his nose. He narrowed his eyes before getting a devious smirk on his face and flipping them over. Mikoto hovered over Hara who blushed lightly at their position then suddenly pinned her arms down with one hand and using the other to tickle her. Silently reveling in his playful mood, Hara squirmed and kicked under him while laughing all the while. He suddenly stopped his ministrations and looked at her for a long moment.

The tension was thick and Hara knew he was feeling a bit more than _playful_ now and blushed at him. She had gotten herself on birth control some time ago and had not told a soul. She wanted to do _it_ with him now, but was too shy to ask. Mikoto slowly began to move away with a disconcerted look when Hara grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back down. It was now or never after all. He returned to her slowly, unsure of what was happening when she kissed him.

He grunted in approval and kissed back as Hara tangled her fingers in his hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him closer, Mikoto was shocked and broke the kiss. Giving her a questioning stare, she blushed darker and nodded, indicating that she was finally ready. He sighed and smiled in relief and kissed her cheek.

**WARNING! LEMON!**

He moved down to her neck then and kissed along her collarbone. Hara lifted her chin to give him better access as he moved back up her neck, biting and kissing and sucking lightly on the skin. Hara gasped at his touch as his fingers moved over her stomach and chest before resting on her breasts and squeezing lightly. Moaning at the touch Hara could feel heat pool at her nether regions and a slight wetness from his touches.

Not knowing what to do with herself as white began to pool her vision, she opted to pull him up to her face and kiss him. Mikoto returned the kiss and slipped his hands under her shirt. Breaking the kiss for but a moment to pull of her shirt they continued to kiss until they were out of breath. Mikoto rose up on his hands and looked down, seeing a very red and slightly panting Hara below him in a black lace bra. He could feel himself hard already and leaned back on his knees to remove his own shirt.

Hara looked on with amazement at her kings body as he took off his shirt. He was finely toned with defined muscles along his stomach, chest, and arms. Hara felt her wetness increase upon the sight and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. He moved back down to her and kissed her again as her hands roamed over his body, and god did he feel amazing. His hard body pressed against her soft one as he lifted her to remove her bra. Feeling him struggle with it, Hara pushed him back and took it off for him.

He gazed at her naked breasts with wide eyes and feeling embarrassed, Hara attempted to cover them up. Mikoto grabbed her arms and pulled them away before lowering his head down and licking her nipple. Hara gasped again then moaned when he took it whole in his mouth and sucked. Releasing her arms he massaged one breast while his mouth sucked the other and his free hand moved to her lower region.

She moaned again, but loudly when she felt him rubbed his hand against her covered and very wet folds. He removed his mouth and smirked as he looked at his hand. It was lightly wet from her sex and smelt so different from what he was used to, and deciding to experiment put the digits in his mouth to taste it. Hara blushed at his approving smile as he moved down to remove her shorts. Hara blushed even more so when he showed her her thoroughly soaked shorts and panties.

"Excited?" He asked her as she nodded, embarrassed. He looked down at her exposed sex and licked his lips. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and shoved his face to her womanhood where he breathed in her scent. Looking at her from his position, he saw her half-lidded eyes gazing at him longingly then stuck his tongue out to lick her lightly. She bucked her hips at the contact and mewled sending a shiver down his spine. He immediately delved in with enthusiasm and found he liked how she tasted and even more how she sounded.

Hara couldn't help but almost scream at his ministrations. Feeling the heat in her nether regions expand and rise, she knew she was close, but not to what exactly. She felt the sudden release of the heat exit her body as she convulsed and shuddered as she reached orgasm for the first time. Mikoto licked her clean before sitting up and hovering over her again. Reaching for the nightstand drawer, he pulled it open and pulled out a row of condoms. Hara laughed and shook her head as he ripped one off.

"Mikoto," he looked down at her when she said his names with a blank look. "You don't need that, I'm on birth control." Mikoto raised his eyebrows before smiling and throwing them. He slammed the drawer shut and attacked her neck whilst opening her legs wide. He rubbed her thighs soothingly as he positioned himself at her entrance. Stopping to look at her, she nodded as he began to guide himself in.

Hara hissed in pain as she felt her walls being stretched and Mikoto whispered a soft sorry to her before slamming into her fully. She screamed out and covered her mouth as a few tears escaped her eyes. Mikoto lay still and wiped away her tears while whispering soft words of comfort. After a few moments, Hara relaxed more and moved her hips. When she moaned at the feeling, Mikoto knew it was safe to move.

He started with a slow rhythm before picking up the pace as Hara's moans increased. Soon they were riding at a fast pace and moaning in each others ears. Hara couldn't believe what she was feeling as white spread across her vision. The heat gathered in her core again and built up gradually as she found she was close to the edge for the second time. Wrapping her arms around Mikoto's neck, she thrusts her hips up to meet his making him groan in satisfaction.

Mikoto was slowly going crazy as the room began to swim with spots of white and pleasure consumed his senses. He heard Hara below him moaning his name and couldn't help but grow harder at the sound. He felt his end coming soon and noticed that Hara too was growing heated. Her breath began to hitch signaling the end was near and quickened his pace. Her moaning increased and her breathing became more labored as she threw her head back and screamed.

With her walls tightening around him, he felt his own end arrive. They called out for each other in unison as they fell over the edge simultaneously. Mikoto pulled out and collapsed next to her as she looked forward with a dazed expression. Mikoto chuckled at her and pulled her to his chest where they stayed until their breathing evened out.

**Lemon End!**

Hara watched her king silently for a moment as he gazed back at her with a new light in his golden eyes. He was happy, she could tell by the slight tilt of his mouth and the smile in his eyes. He drew circles on her arm as he sighed and laid back against the pillows. Hara cuddled against him and laid her head on his chest breathing out a sigh of her own. Hara giggled making Mikoto look at her with a raised brow.

"That was amazing, I don't know how else to describe it." Mikoto chuckled again and leaned his head back. He closed is eyes as he rubbed her back and she covered them with the sheets. "Was it good for you?" Mikoto smirked and nodded. "Wanna do it again?" Mikoto's eyes snapped open and he looked at his girlfriend in surprise.

"Definitely," he said before rolling on top of her to ravish her a second time. Hara would never be able to describe the amount of happiness that enveloped her heart that day, never.

**A/N:** Okay, so I apologize if it wasn't that good, though I do feel like I did better than I thought I was going to. Sorry for those who felt that it didn't happen right, I do suck at this. Yeah, so anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Hehe, so Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** I will be closing Danger Prone's poll on Sunday, May 19th at 10 AM standard California time. 'Kay thanks. ~Maya

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Katuro couldn't believe what he had seen. His goddess was no longer pure, ruined by that _man._ He was fuming just thinking about it, what had occurred. He slammed his front door closed and stalked into his bedroom where he threw down his suitcase on his bed and removed his tie. Everyday for the past week and a half, Katuro Takeshi drank at Bar HOMRA after work and listened to the beauty sing. He still had yet to meet her face-to-face, but just hearing her voice sent his mind whirling and his heart beating a mile a minute.

He removed his jacket and threw it down on the floor while undoing the buttons of his shirt. He turned on the sink in his bathroom and shoved his hands under the water. He splashed it in his face and resting his hands on the counter looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't understand it, why did she choose such a beast. Since learning of his existence Katuro researched him and found that he was some kind of street-running gangster who was already well-known in the underground as a fierce and powerful gang leader.

His gang was called Homura, a band of misfits who ran around like wannabe vigilantes. Though the rumor was that the girl never left his side and was rather fearsome herself, she was known as the most beautiful woman in the underground. And the man was quite possessive of her, going as far to even attack his own men if they so much as looked at her wrong or for too long. He had heard the stories even in the bar and all the boys shivered at them.

_Once when Katuro had stayed rather late, the young man had come down to the bar floor to grab a glass of water and had spotted him. Though he had immediately ignored his presence, Katuro could feel the man's power throughout the room. The boys were still present and bowed to him in greeting before they flocked to surround him. Katuro was surprised at first but quickly guessed they were probably members of his 'gang' and he suppressed the urge to scowl at him._

_ Once the man received his water, he downed it in a single gulp and then returned upstairs. Katuro watched his back until he disappeared and returned his attention to his glass. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding in and turned to Kusanagi Izumo, the bartender. Izumo was smiling happily while wiping down the water glass and conversed with another boy with light brown hair._

_ "Who was that?" Katuro questioned innocently, though he already knew. Izumo smiled softly at him and motioned with his head towards the stairs._

_ "That scary-looking guy?" Katuro nodded. "That's Mikoto, Hara-chan's boyfriend. It's a shame you're never here at an earlier time, you could meet Hara-chan if you got here just twenty minutes sooner." Katuro nodded again and sipped at his drink. Deciding that he was done for the night, Katuro paid for his drinks and gathered his things. "See you again!" Izumo called as the man waved and left._

Suoh Mikoto, the leader of Homura, a fierce lion-like man with a reputation of being short tempered. Katuro suddenly felt the urge to vomit as the images of him with his hands on _his woman_ flashed through his mind. Rushing to the toilet, he emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Standing slowly once he was done, he returned to the sink and rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth.

He entered his bedroom again and scowled at his things tossed haphazardly throughout the room. Picking it all up and placing it in the appropriate places he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't think he would be able to sleep with what he had seen today. Opting to call into work sick, he decided he would go to HOMRA early to finally meet the woman of his dreams. He smiled to himself as he felt that fate was finally smiling on him. Tomorrow, he would move to woo his beloved.

* * *

Hara awoke the next morning feeling like the world was perfect. Sitting up, she pulled the sheets to her naked form and touched the skin of her arms as she remembered her previous day and how it was spent. She turned to her right to find that Mikoto was not in bed, but a note was on his pillow. Reading it, she smiled. _'Helping Izumo with some product. Downstairs of you need me. -Mikoto'_ Hara sighed before showering and dressing quickly then shooting down the stairs.

Mikoto was currently with Kamamoto and Tatara behind the counter restocking the shelves as Izumo and Chitose were bringing in boxes of liquor and other products. Seeing her they all stopped and smiled as she jumped into Mikoto's arms, kissing him happily. The others looked around at each other as Tatara and Izumo held knowing smiles and just shook their head. When Chitose piped up.

"Well then, someone got laid last night. Congrats!" Mikoto turned towards him with an annoyed look before setting Hara down and stalking towards him. Chitose paled and backed away until he hit the opposite wall and slid to the floor. Mikoto towered over him for only a moment before slamming his foot into the boys stomach. Hara watched as Mikoto continued to repeatedly slam his foot into Chitose's abdomen then sighed and pulled him away.

Leaving the poor boy on the floor she turned to her boyfriend and pinched his cheeks, stretching them beyond their limits until he apologized. Nodding in acceptance, she turned to the shelves and helped the group restock Izumo's liquor. Glancing at Chitose from time to time to make sure he wasn't dead, Hara finished her shelf along with the others. She wiped her hands on her jeans and entered the kitchen. Mikoto followed her inside and she served him a glass of water, along with one for herself.

He watched her for a moment after finishing his glass then grabbed her hips abruptly. Hara gasped at him before turning and flicking his forehead. He chuckled at her then grabbed her butt, squeezing lightly before letting go and leaving the room quickly. She ran after him and found that he was nowhere to be found. Hara noticed that everyone was looking away not saying a thing and so she opted to look upstairs.

Entering their bedroom slowly, Hara glanced around only to be ambushed by Mikoto from behind. She squealed in surprise and laughed when he picked her up and threw her on the bed. She smiled at him and bit her lip as he stalked towards her with a slight playfulness lighting up his face. Hara squealed in surprised when he suddenly pounced on her and tickled her sides. Laughing and yelling at him to stop whilst trying to breath proved to be a difficult task until he finally let up and she was released from his sweet torture.

"I love you," she said as he smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. He grunted in response and laid his head against her chest. They lay there for a moment as Mikoto reveled in the smell of the beautiful woman below. Hara ran her fingers through Mikoto's red locks and played with his bangs as he closed his eyes and laid on top of her. He kept himself elevated using his arms so he didn't crush the girl and slowly felt himself slipping into the world of dreams.

"Don't fall asleep," he opened his eyes and looked up to see his beautiful woman looking at him with such tenderness and love he couldn't believe his eyes. Never had anyone looked at him with such eyes, except maybe his mother. He smiled back at her and tucked his head under her chin asking for more affection. Hara giggled and scratch his scalp with her nails making him shudder and groan in pleasure.

"You know," he said gaining her attention. "Keep that up and I'll surely pass out." Hara laughed and stopped scratching his head. "Hey, that didn't mean stop." Hara laughed again and pushed him off her.

"Izumo asked me to sing for the bar patrons tonight," Mikoto frowned as she blushed. "I'm kind of nervous. You'll watch so I can stay a little calm, right?" Mikoto nodded and kissed her cheek before pulling them both to their feet.

"Whatever you want," Hara giggled again and held his hands as they descended the stairs together.

**A/N:** I know this chapter wasn't all that good, but yeah. Hope you liked it at least a little bit. Review/Follow/Favorite! Remember that the poll is CLOSING this SUNDAY, meaning you can no longer vote once it is closed so please vote!


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Okay so the ending is getting closer with every chapter. If I don't finish DP this weekend it will be ending next weekend. So thanks to all those who stuck through! Hope to see you again in the sequel! ~Maya

To OtakuWriter5441: I'm... sorry? Haha, and thanks! I didn't think it was great but it was good enough for a first time. :D

To GRRDOG: Anna will appear in the sequel as well. And thank you, that means a lot to me. :)

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Hara was cleaning dishes when one of the first patrons of the night entered the bar. Izumo was out back with Mikoto talking to an information broker and so she took it upon herself to serve him. He was a middle aged man, maybe in his late 30's early 40's with black hair and gray eyes. He was tall and thin with pale skin that contrasted greatly with his dark looks. He sat down at the bar and ordered a rum and coke.

"You're new little lady." He said to her sweetly. Hara smiled as she served him his drink.

"I've been here, you're new," they both laughed lightly and moved to introductions. "I'm Michitaru Hara, you are?" she asked reaching across the bar and shaking his hand. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled joyfully.

"I'm Katuro Takeshi, I've been coming here every day for the past two weeks just to hear your lovely voice," Hara blushed at his compliment and looked down. "I was told that if I got here a little sooner I could meet you." Hara laughed and poured a drink for another patron.

"I'm guess Izumo told you, the usual bartender?" Katuro chuckled and nodded. Hara sighed and put glasses on a tray for Tatara to take to a table with three ladies. "Don't spill these ones, Tatara," she called after him as he gave a carefree laugh and made it to the table safely. "Well, you're in for a treat tonight. I'll be singing at dusk." The man's face lit up in happiness while taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm very lucky to have come early then," releasing a light heartened laugh he raised his glass to her. "I'll be happy to hear you sing once more." Hara blushed further as Mikoto and Izumo entered the bar.

"Ah, hi sweetie. This man came here just to hear me sing, isn't that nice?" Mikoto glanced at Katuro and snarled at him. Katuro laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Ah, no. Don't take it the wrong way. I just like to hear her sing is all." Hara hit Mikoto's arm and shoved him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't like it when other men seem to have an interest in me. Mikoto! Peel some potatoes while you're in there!" Katuro heard a muffled 'fine' from the other side of the door and movement through the kitchen. Hara proceeded to wipe down the bar with a dust cloth and spoke to Tatara while Katuro continued to watch her intently. Hara continued to serve drinks even as Mikoto came out and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Katuro had to use all of his willpower to not vomit. His beautiful maiden was being touched by another man and he couldn't do anything about it. He downed his rum and coke in two swallows and called for a shot of whiskey. After that shot he noticed Hara was moving towards the back of the bar, followed by a boy with light brown hair he had seen several times carrying a guitar.

"Okay everyone!" Izumo called over the ruckus. "It's time for a special performance by our very own, Hara-chan!" Hara blushed and shyly ducked her head as the crowd cheered. Katuro merely clapped and scanned the room to find Suoh Mikoto sitting at the bar with an orange juice, watching Hara. He held a small smile as he saw her move about nervously for a moment before sitting on a stool. The boy began to strum a soft melody as the girl gathered her courage and began to sing.

_The ice cold raindrops falling from the sky_

_they try to melt away all my broken scars_

_The shinning afterglow gently caught my eyes_

_with someone's smiling face hidden deep inside_

_As the time is passing by we find the strength inside_

_the beautiful lies are not so hard to tell as before_

_And in the past I've had to taste so many different pains_

_Sometimes I still hear them knocking on my door_

_You're fading away_

_No way for you to see the tears in my eyes_

_In this sentimental glowing twilight_

_Nobody is there to hear me cry_

_Please take a look inside of me_

_all the scars you've given me_

_I can't go on not even one more step_

_They've taken all of me_

"_Please disappear. I don't want you here."_

_I look at you and pray like this_

_but tell me why I can't go on_

_I'm holding onto you so deep inside_

_Now it's time for you to walk the distance_

_nothing is left for me but only silence_

_in this sentimental glowing twilight_

_You're falling away_

_Alone I face the night_

_You will stay forever deep inside me_

_Just my stupid childish fantasy_

_in this sentimental glowing twilight_

_I'm falling apart without you_

_Can you wipe away all of my tears?_

_Can you fight away all of my fears?_

_Reaching out my hands trying to hold on_

_to the you that I don't want to lose_

Hara stopped singing and bowed as the patrons clapped with enthusiasm. Some even whistled and Hara looked at Mikoto who was smiling gently at her in return. She blushed and swept back some of her hair from her face placing the strands behind her ear. Mikoto went up to her and kissed her cheek as the crowd continued to cheer. Hara hugged him and bowed again to the crowd before rushing over to serve more drinks with Izumo.

Katuro was stunned, in his mind that song had been for him. Hara wanted to be saved from Suoh Mikoto and was begging for him to rescue her. A plan developed inside Katuro's head as he listened to her song. _Soon, _he thought to himself. _Soon I'll have you._

Hara was as happy as ever as the crowd continued to cheer and even asked for her to sing again. She blushed and laughed in return unsure of how to answer. So instead she told them to just come back tomorrow for another song. Mikoto was with her behind the counter chewing on a straw as patron after patron came up to order drinks and ask for another song. One man even attempted to give Hara his phone number but was quickly chased off by Mikoto.

* * *

After everyone had gone and only Homura was left in the bar, Hara sat at the bar and released a sigh. Kamamoto and Dewa swept the floors as Mikoto laid his head on the bar with Hara scratching his head. Chitose was pouting behind the counter helping Izumo and Tatara clean up.

"What's the matter, Chitose-kun?" Tatara asked the brunette beside him. Chitose pouted further and sighed.

"Mikoto-san looks like he's enjoying that. I want Hara-chan to do that to me too," he wept dramatically as Mikoto chuckled and opened an eye to smirk victoriously at the boy.

"Now now, Chitose-kun." Hara chided. "It's not virtuous to be jealous. Get yourself a girlfriend and ask her to do the same, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Chitose looked solemn for a moment before smiling.

"Okay!" Hara laughed at his childish behavior and swept Mikoto's bangs to the side.

"Ready for bed?" She asked him as he nodded and got up from his stool. "Well, goodnight boys. We're off to bed." They all said goodnight and Hara followed Mikoto upstairs. In their room, Mikoto collapsed across the mattress and a soft grunt and Hara poked his back. "No taking up all the space." She said with a pout.

Jutting out her bottom lip as Mikoto turned to look at her, he smiled devilishly. He reached out and grabbed her pulling her down to the bed beside him and attacked her neck. Hara moaned as he licked and sucked at the flesh making him attack with more vigor. Suddenly two hands pushed at his chest and Mikoto looked down at a very red Hara.

"Not tonight, I'm tired. How about in the morning? No one gets here until noon anyways," Mikoto gave a noise of assertion and kissed her lips. He picked her up off the bed and ripped back the sheets. He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and crawled in beside her. Grabbing the sheet and covering themselves they cuddled close and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N:** Uh oh~ What is Katuro Takeshi planning now? Stay tuned to find out! Also, the song does not belong to me. The version I found is by Nano and the song is called "Glow", it's the english version. And once again, do remember that my poll, which can be found on my profile, will be closing this Saturday. And so far only one has voted. So please vote! Also, Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya


	35. Chapter 34 Finale

**A/N:** So the poll is now closed and hardly anyone voted. T.T And the decision is... No one wins! It was a tie between yes and no, so we're all undecisive. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Enjoy the new chapter~

To lilkitty: Thank you~!

To JUSTANOTAKU: O.O You're very welcome my crazy fangirl.

To OtakuWriter5441: You're welcome. :)

**Danger Prone**

**Chapter Thirty-Four (Finale)**

Hara awoke to the feeling of someone shifting beside and laughed. Mikoto was trying to not wake the woman beside him as Tatara had woken him over something urgent. Hearing her laugh, he turned to see her peeking at him with a devilish smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her when she suddenly reached out and pulled him down. Trapping him in a heated kiss, Mikoto's eyes widened as his girlfriend initiated intimacy.

"Can't," he whispered while pulling away. "We have a slight problem on the east border of our territory. I have to go, you stay here and sleep some more." Hara pouted but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, be careful and have fun." Mikoto smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, we will." She smiled at him and rolled over as he left her side and eventually the bar.

* * *

Around noon, Hara went downstairs due a knock on the bar's front doors. No one was home yet as the boys were still busy handling the issue on the east border. Hara opened the door to find Katuro Takeshi there with a bright smile.

"Oh? Hello again. Sorry, we don't open until later this evening-"

"I know," he cut her off. "I was just wondering if you would have some coffee with me. You see, I have this friend who owns a recording company and I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of maybe meeting him for a chance opportunity?" Hara was speechless, she thought she had a good voice, but not one good enough to get a record deal. Momentarily stunned, Hara didn't catch the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well, ah- Ha, of course. Let me just get ready and we'll go. I'll be about ten minutes tops." Katuro nodded and Hara ran back inside with a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. Too excited to register the slight alarm her mind was giving off about the man.

Katuro waited outside the bar doors for the young beauty as a smile tried to push its way to his lips. He suppressed it though it came full force once the girl opened the doors to join him. He watched her lock the doors and led her down the street. Though it was the middle of the day, everyone knew this street was the heart of Homura's territory and hardly ventured in making the street desolate.

Katuro continued with his lie, telling Hara about his 'friend' and how she should consider recording with him if he offered. Hara listened with clear excitement and the man's heart soared at her happiness. She immediately agreed and eagerly asked when she might meet his 'friend'. Katuro smiled shamefully.

"Well, you see." He started and Hara's heart faltered. She hadn't noticed they went down an empty alleyway yet, but Katuro did and saw his chance. He stopped walking and looked down. "I haven't spoken to him about you yet. I first wanted to see if you would be willing to make a career out of your singing first." Hara laughed and nodded in understanding when she looked around realizing where they were.

The alarm in her mind was now blaring so loudly she couldn't ignore it and she looked at Katuro. He was still smiling innocently and was talking about his 'friend' again. Something was wrong with this man, she could feel it now. And when she began to back up, gathering her aura in case of a fight Katuro looked at her. She saw then the dangerous look he held. Hara raised her ignited fist to fight him off when suddenly she hit an invisible wall.

"Now now, we can't have that my love." He cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. Hara tried to gather more of her aura when she noticed she smelt something funny in the air. Looking at Katuro with fire behind her eyes he merely gazed back coolly. "That is a medicine I made myself dear. It will knock you out soon enough and keep you asleep unless I give you the antidote. You will be kept in a medically induced coma and thanks to my own powers I can lift you easily and take you home."

Hara felt herself falling into the black abyss as Katuro only continued to watch calmly. Feeling herself begin to fall faster, she took the little bit of energy she could and shot it into the sky. An _S.O.S._ signal to her clan. Katuro saw this and immediately used his power to shove her into the trunk of his car.

* * *

A distance away, Mikoto saw the shot of fire as a sinking feeling enveloped his stomach. Calling for the others to speed up, they drove to the place the shot came from. Once there, they found the area vacated with no sign of Hara or a fight. Some were saying it was probably just a joke and Hara was going to jump out and surprise them all, but Mikoto knew it wasn't true. He could feel that she was in danger, but he didn't know what kind.

Going to the opposite end of the alley way, Mikoto saw tire tracks from an apparent speed off. Seeing the tracks were rather small, Mikoto guessed it was your typical four-door family car. Nothing obvious or unusual which would make every thing much more difficult. Izumo joined him and verbally confirmed his suspicions. He could feel anger begin to build as his aura flared out around him, singeing the walls and making his clansmen duck in alarm.

"Find her and save the kidnapper for me," everyone paled at his low tone of voice knowing he was truly angry. Nodding in understanding and fear of their king, they quickly moved about looking for any signs or clues to where Hara had gone.

* * *

As time went by, Mikoto and the others grew uncertain of what had happened. A part of Mikoto feared that maybe she had left of her own free will and had shot the signal to merely state this fact. Then he would berate himself for thinking such thoughts and would begin looking for her full force once more. It eventually came that the clan began to slowly give up and lose hope, even as new members joined and were told the story.

Mikoto began to withdraw into himself further and further each day, even going for days at a time without leaving his room. His clansmen would grow restless and worried over him, but knew there was nothing they could do for their king. Slowly Mikoto fell into his despair and refused to let anyone enter his heart again. At times he would turn to the warmth of strange and unfamiliar women to ease his pain only to find it increased with every meaningless night of folly.

* * *

Years went by, and nothing was ever heard of nor found of the missing Red Queen. Feeling his power try to take over his mind with each passing day only proved to increase the king's misery. Forever alone, he felt he would never again meet the woman he loved so dearly. He could feel in his heart that she was still alive, was mostly safe and it made him happy even in the slightest to know. But for what it was worth, he could only feel anger towards the one who took her away.

When he found the one who did this, he would make him pay dearly. For that was a promise from the Red King, Suoh Mikoto.

**A/N:** Okay so here is the last chapter of 'Danger Prone Part One'! I know what the sequel will be called now and I know exactly how it is going to start and end. Omg, the ending hit me right in the feels. So be prepared to cry when it happens! I know I did and it came to me in a dream. Yes, I woke up crying like a big baby. T.T

Anyways, I hope you all liked it and you will be present for the sequel! I love you all and wish you the utmost happiness, even if the ending of this story kicked you in the feels. Hahahaha, Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya

Also, sorry for it being so short, I'm excited to start the sequel. :D


End file.
